Como Si Fuéramos Adolescentes III
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Luffy es padre. Nami es madre. Su historia continua luego de todos los problemas del pasado. Pero todavía no se han liberado del pasado que los persigue. Una vez más sus vidas anteriores se interponen en sus caminos. ¿Pero como solucionarán un problema que lleva años muerto? ¿Y que hay de sus hijos? ¿Cómo enfrentarán sus respectivos problemas?
1. Velo de Novia

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí he regresado con otro proyecto! La tercera parte de esta historia, me alegra mucho saber que hemos llegado a tanto. Recuero cuando comencé con esta historia en 2014... Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces... Sobre todo, he mejorado mi calidad de escritura. (O al menos eso espero xD).**

 **Les quería agradecer a todos los que han continuado con esta historia y han tenido la paciencia de leer cada uno de los capítulos. Si no fuera por ustedes, jamás hubiera decidido continuar.**

 **Para aquellos que es la primera vez que ingresan en este fic, quería comentarles que esta es la continuación de otros dos fics que ya he escrito: Como si fueramos Adolescentes I y II (Que originalidad la mía... x.x). Si en verdad les interesa la trama, les recomendaría leer esos antes de llegar aquí, pero si no lo desean y simplemente quieren comenzar desde este punto, sepan que estoy dispuesta a responder cualquier duda, solo deben preguntar en un comentario y les explicaré brevemente todo lo que se hayan perdido de las anteriores sagas.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **PD: Todavía no seleccionado una foto para el fic... Pronto buscaré una que quede acorde.**

* * *

Katsu frenó frente a la casa que sus padres habían comprado dos años atrás. Se quitó el casto y admiró aquella arquitectura. La nueva vivienda era magnifica. Grande, espaciosa, elegante. Habían utilizado gran parte del dinero obtenido por la pensión que Nami había ganado frente al juicio contra Bellamy. Claro que semejante casa no solo se podía ganar con el dinero de un juicio, sus padres habían tenido que acceder a un crédito bancario para poder terminar de pagar. Pero finalmente lo habían logrado.

No solo necesitaban más espacio, la familia se había ampliado demasiado en esos últimos 5 años. Sino que, también habían querido dejar atrás la casa donde el maldito de Bellamy, los había atormentado por meses. Había sido una manera de seguir adelante.

Pero él no había vivido mucho en la morada. Poco tiempo antes de que se efectuara la compra, había comenzado la universidad y había viajado cientos de kilómetros para poder comenzar su carrera profesional como médico. Había visitado la casa durante los largos recesos de invierno o las semanas de vacaciones durante el verano. Katsu sabía que había que tenía una habitación lista para su regresa, solo esperaba que ninguno de sus hermanos la hubiera ocupado.

El morocho se bajó de la motocicleta y la arrastró hasta la entrada. Alzó su mirada hacía la casa, era inmensa. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a sus proporciones. Buscó la llave en su bolsillo y luego de desenganchar su bolso de la parte trasera de la moto, se apresuró a ingresar.

La luz que entraba por los ventanales lo sorprendió. Como toda vivienda moderna, las ventanas eran amplías y la luz que ingresaba era cegadora. Caminó por el pequeño vestíbulo de bienvenida, pero no divisó a nadie. Hacía la derecha se encontraba la sala de música donde se encontraba un viejo piano que su madre había comprado en una feria de garaje hacía varios meses, hacía la izquierda la librería que su hermana solía frecuentar antes de partir a la universidad. Colgó su equipaje en el hombro derecho y comenzó a caminar.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, se encontró en el gran comedor. Escuchó el lejano sonido de una televisión prendida, pero nada de gritos, nada de voces. Frunció el ceño sorprendido. Quizás nadie se encontraba en casa. Apoyó el bolso en la gran mesa de madera y se acercó a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que lo separaba del patio. El jardín era verde, recargado de flores pero no encontró a nadie. Ni siquiera en la gran pileta de fibra. Soltó un suspiro y se quitó la campera que su padre le había regalado para frecuentar su motocicleta.

\- **¿Katsu? -**

El morocho volteó con brusquedad. Y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

\- **¡Hana! -** Su hermana corrió hacía él y lo abrazó con fuerza - **Creí que llegarías mañana -**

 **\- Me he adelantado -** Comentó mientras lo aferraba con fuerza - **Llegue ayer por la noche -**

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que había visto a su hermana. Hanako había crecido mucho desde entonces. A sus 18 años, era toda una mujer. Su cuerpo se había estilizado, sus cabellos habían crecido en forma de bucles y había decidido teñirse ciertas mechas de color oscuro; dándole un toque más maduro. Al contrario de Katsu, Hanako había decidido dedicarse a la abogacía, y a principios de ese año, había viajado hacía el estado del norte para poder asistir a clases en la mejor universidad del rubro.

\- **¿Cómo te ha ido? -** Cuando su hermana lo soltó, Katsu se dejó caer en una silla - **¿Dónde están mamá, papá y los demás? -**

 **\- Mamá ha ido al supermercado junto con Raiden y Souta. Akira esta en el jardín de infantes. Takara, Mizuki y Taro todavía siguen en el instituto, y papá en el trabajo -** Hanako alzó sus dedos en forma de V - **Aprobé todos los exámenes -**

 **\- Sabía que lo harías -** Sonrió para luego desviar la mirada hacía el techo - **No puedo creer que vivamos en una casa como esta -**

 **\- ¿Verdad? -** Hanako le guiñó un ojo - **Es magnifica -**

Inesperadamente, Katsu se puso de pie.

\- **Nadie ha usurpado mi habitación ¿Verdad? -**

Dado a la cantidad de hermanos que eran, a Katsu le habían asignado la habitación para los trastos viejos. Pero él no se quejó. Para empezar era la habitación más grande luego de la principal (Utilizada por sus padres, claro). Además, era la única habitación que estaba alejada del resto de los cuartos y era la más cercana a la cocina, algo sumamente útil cuando se quedaba largas horas jugando vídeojuegos por la noche.

Su cuarto tenía entrada directa al garaje y salida propia al patio, además de un baño solamente para él. ¿Qué más podía pedir un joven adulto? Era casi como vivir solo. Casi...

Katsu apoyó su bolso en su cama y comenzó a sacar todas las prendas. Tenía que ordenar sus pertenencias antes de que sus hermanos llegaran y comenzaran a atormentarlo con preguntas. Hanako yacían sentada en el pequeño sofá negro que Katsu utilizaba para mirar televisión.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Ya has conseguido una novia? -** Soltó inesperadamente.

El morocho quedó mudo. Apoyó el perfume en su mesa nocturna y volteó hacía su hermana. La rubia lo contemplaba fijamente, ansiosa por la respuesta. Katsu desvió la mirada nervioso.

\- **No exactamente -** Murmuró - **Se llama Makoto, es... una amiga -**

 **\- Una amiga ¿Eh? -** Hanako alzó una ceja y soltó una carcajada - **Ya puedo imaginar que tipo de amiga es -**

 **\- Oi... -** Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, no quería hablar de ella. Al menos no con su hermana menor - **¿Y que hay de ti? -**

Hanako desvió la mirada pensativa. Katsu soltó un suspiro. Con solo observarla, ya podía deducir todo. Gaku y Hanako habían mantenido una relación cerrada durante varios años. Luego del problema con Suki ambos habían concluido en que todo había sido un mal entendido y que debían seguir con su vínculo. Pero luego de que la rubia terminara el instituto y estuviera a punto de partir hacía el norte, decidió terminar con el pelirrojo. ¿La razón? Hanako no se sentía preparada para mantener una relación a larga distancia. Gaku lo había entendido y había aceptado su decisión, pero Katsu sabía perfectamente que lo había lastimado. Pocas veces había podido hablar con Gaku sobre su hermana, pero siempre había llegado a una conclusión. Él no la había superado.

\- **Estoy saliendo con un chico -** Sonrió entre risas.

\- **¿A sí? -** Katsu sacó una camisa de su bolso y la colgó en su armario - **¿Es de tu curso? -**

 **\- Algo así... -** Podía notar la voz nerviosa en los labios de Hanako - **Estuvo en mi curso, pero solo algunas clases -**

 **\- ¿Algunas clases? -** El morocho volteó hacía ella nuevamente - ¿ **No estudia abogacía? -**

 **\- En realidad, él... -** Respiró profundamente y clavó su mirada en el suelo - **No estudia... -**

 **\- ¡¿Estás saliendo con un profesor?! -**

 **\- No es profesor, es solo ayudante -** Se defendió alzando las manos - **Técnicamente no es el docente a cargo -**

 **\- Maldición, Hana... -** ¿Desde cuando su hermana hacía cosas como esas? ¿Tan mal le había sentado la ruptura con Gaku? - **Sigue siendo un profesor... Y sigue siendo algo indebido -**

 **-** **Lo sé -** Soltó frustrada - **Es solo que... Él es tan guapo -** Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, estaban hirviendo de la vergüenza - **Y muy inteligente, caballeroso y... -**

 **\- Bien, bien, lo entiendo -** Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco - **Solo ten cuidado, los pueden expulsar... A ambos -**

El sonido de gritos interrumpió la conversación. Hanako le hizo señas a Katsu para que guardara silencio. Ni una sola palabra sobre su relación con el maestro. Su madre la mataría. Él asintió. ¿Qué más daba? Su hermana había confiado en él, y no iba a defraudarla.

Se pusieron de pie y atravesaron la pequeña puerta de la habitación de Katsu y esperaron al resto de la familia en el pequeño desayunador que había junto a la cocina. Cuando Nami apareció en el umbral, cargando con varias bolsas de plástico, se detuvo de golpe. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Apoyó la cosas sobre la gran mesada de granito y se acercó hasta el morocho.

\- **Bienvenido a casa -** Murmuró y lo abrazó.

\- **Es lindo volver -** Sonrió.

\- **¡Katsu! -** Akira salió corriendo en el momento que lo vio.

Él se separó de su madre, se agachó y alzó a la más pequeña de sus hermanas con energía. Akira había cumplido cinco años y ya estaba más cerca de los seis. A diferencia de sus hermanas, ella insistía en mantener su cabello corto, dado a que pensaba que tanto a Katsu como a su padre, les gustaba así. Desde que había comenzado la etapa de edipo, Akira había demostrado poseerla tanto con su hermano mayor como con su padre, razón por la que solía tener fuertes celos ante ellos. Aunque Katsu agradecía no tener que estar la mayor parte del año en casa, se imaginaba como sería la reacción de su hermana si conocía a Makoto... No, no quería saberlo.

Al poco tiempo, los pequeños Souta y Raiden atravesaron la puerta. Katsu bajó a su hermana y se apresuró a saludar a los menores. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Ese año cuando se había ido, Raiden apenas podía caminar solo y ahora... Casi nueve meses después, andaba tal y como si ya fuese un adulto. Sus cabellos anaranjados estaban mucho más brillantes y al parecer ya había aprendido varias palabras nuevas. Souta también había cambiado, en sus manos cargaba una pequeña espada de madera con la que solían jugar en el jardín.

Alzó al pelinaranja y sacudió los cabellos del morocho.

\- **No puedo creer que ya camines solo Raiden -** Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

\- **Si -** Escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo, él junto con Taro eran los más tímidos de la casa.

\- **Cuando pasamos por la esquina vimos a Takara, Taro y Mizuki, ya estaban llegando -** Añadió la pelinaranja mientras abría la heladera y comenzaba a guardar las provisiones - **Oh, maldición -** Comenzó a husmear en la bolsa - **Olvidé la harina -**

 **\- Yo iré -** Katsu bajó a su hermano y sonrió - **Tengo ganas de visitar el centro -**

 **(...)**

Condujo hasta el pequeño taller que se encontraba en el terreno de la casa de Gaku. Por lo que veía, el área estaba más concurrida. Había varios autos estacionados y algunos mecánicos que iban y venían. Katsu bajó de la moto y se acercó dando ligeros pasos. Apoyó su vehículo contra una pared y comenzó a buscar a Gaku con la mirada. El lugar era muy diferente a como lo había conocido, ahora era más espacioso y el negocio parecía haber prosperado.

Divisó al pelirrojo aparecer debajo de un auto. Su cabello estaba lleno de grasa y su ropa estaba toda sucia. Manchas negras decoraban su rostro pero al hombre no parecía importarle. Sabía perfectamente que volvería a ensuciarse... entonces... ¿Para qué lavarse? Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó por las manos, acto seguido, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y comenzó a ajustar una tuerca.

\- **Oi, Gaku -**

El hombre volteó con brusquedad, estaba sumamente concentrado en su trabajo. Al divisar a un hombre con un casco sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño.

\- **Lo puedo ayudar -**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** Katsu se quitó el casco con una sonrisa - **Soy yo -**

 **\- Volviste -** Le tendió la mano y cuando el morocho se la estrechó, volteó para bajar el capó del carro - **Ya se te echaba de menos -**

 **\- Extrañaba la tranquilidad de aquí -** Posó sus ojos en el vehículo que Gaku estaba arreglando - **Oi, ese auto es genial -**

Era el último modelo de la nueva compañía de vehículo, que se había fundado hacía pocos años. Era blanco con asientos de cuero y con volante de madera, posiblemente tallado a mano. Algo por lo que tendrían que pagar mucho dinero.

\- **¿Verdad? -** Sonrió - **Y no vas a creer a quien le pertenece -**

 **\- A mi -** Una tercera voz, obligó a Katsu a voltear.

\- **¿Suzuna? -** Sorprendido, ojeó a la mujer de arriba a abajo - **¿No te habías mudado a la capital? -**

 **\- Si pero... -** Puso los ojos en blanco - **Todo ese bullicio, es demasiado... Vine por unas vacaciones -** Sonrió - **Y de paso, visito a mi hermana -** Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un fajo de dinero - **Toma Gaku, gracias por todo -** Le tendió su paga - **Creí que quedaría varada en la ruta -**

\- **No es nada -** Sonrió y se guardó el dinero en su bolsillo.

\- **Bien, debo partir -** Suzuna se subió a su vehículo y emprendió marcha - **Nos veremos pronto -**

Katsu la vio alejarse. Todo en esa ciudad había cambiado, sobre todo la gente. La capital había cambiado muchísimo a Suzuna. Hasta donde el morocho sabía, la rubia había partido hacía la capital junto a sus dos padres para poder estudiar ciencias políticas y continuar la trayectoria política que su madre había iniciado hacía años. Pero la menor de la familia, Ruriko, que todavía no había terminado el instituto, había seguido allí, junto con una niñera que se hacía cargo de ella en todo momento.

\- **Está... diferente... -** Murmuró. Jamás había visto a Suzuna utilizar ropa de marca, lentes de sol y perfumes reconocidos mundialmente.

\- **Es lo que logra la política -** Bromeó el pelirrojo, pero luego de ese chiste, su sonrisa se esfumó - **¿Cómo está tu hermana? -**

\- **Bien. Ha llegado anoche -** Murmuró sorprendido ante la pregunta.

\- **¿Ha conseguido a alguien...? Tu sabes -** Respiró profundamente, como si tuviera que invocar cierta fuerza - **¿Algún novio o algo? -**

 **\- No lo sé -** No quería herirlo, no quería ser él quien le diera la noticia. Al menos, no por ahora - **No he hablado con ella sobre el tema -**

 **\- Entiendo... -**

 **(...)**

Katsu ingresó en la casa con una bolsa de harina. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y apoyó el casco en una pequeña mesa en el vestíbulo del hogar. Pero cuando quiso seguir avanzando hacia la cocina, Takara se interpuso en su camino. La joven tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar muy enojada con él. El morocho, sorprendido, frenó de golpe y la contempló a los ojos. ¿Acababa de llegar y ya tenía problemas con su hermana?

\- **¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -** Exclamó la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- **¿Qué hice ahora? -** No tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando allí.

\- **¡Te fuiste en tu maldita moto antes de siquiera saludarnos! -** Soltó un quejido - **¡Estábamos abriendo la maldita puerta! ¡¿No podías esperar cinco minutos?! -**

Takara era la única que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Desde que había ingresado en la adolescencia, había comenzado a comportarse como... como un adolescente. Y para peor, no solo había heredado el físico de su madre, sino también su carácter. Se solía irritar con facilidad y siempre tenía un aire de superioridad por sobre el resto, pero Katsu la quería igual. La tomó por los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- **Yo también te extrañé -**

 **\- Cierra la boca -** Murmuró colérica - **Todos te esperan en la cocina -**

Juntos caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la gran cocina. Tal y como le dijo Takara, todos yacían allí. Mizuki y Taro corrieron a recibirlo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Los abrazó con fuerza, ellos habían sido los más extrañados. Jamás imagino que la relación con Taro y Mizuki fuera tal que los extrañaría en sus meses cautivos en la universidad. Apoyó la harina en la mesada y continuó su camino.

Había otra persona a la que había extraño en todos esos meses. Su padre se puso de pie cuando percibió su presencia. Pese a los años que pasaban, él no cambiaba. Era como si nunca envejeciera. Divisó su sonrisa y hasta sintió cierto contagio.

\- **Padre -**

 **\- Hijo -**

Ambos chocaron la mano, seguido de un puño, para luego finalizar con un simpático abrazo. Katsu se sentó junto a su padre y contempló el atardecer que se reflejaba en la piscina. Era agradable volver a casa. Cada vez que volvía a su hogar, recordaba lo que amaba a cada miembro de su familia. Había vuelto a casa.

 **(...)**

La noche era joven y ella adoraba cuando la única iluminación era la luna. Se había puesto un vestido negro, corto que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sus largos cabellos negros caían cual cortina, y sus azulados ojos estaban enmarcados bajo una mascarilla de maquillaje. Se pintó los labios de un rojo escarlata. Se puso del mejor perfume y se miró al espejo con una gran sonrisa.

Inesperadamente, la puerta del baño se abrió. Takara volteó sorprendida pero al divisar a Hanako, sonrió.

\- **Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie -** Comentó la rubia - **¿Vas a algún lado? -**

La casa era grande, solamente tenía una planta baja. En el primer piso estaba el ático, nada más. Cada miembro de la familia tenía su propio habitación, a excepción de Souta y Raiden que, dado a su corta edad, compartían recamara cerca del dormitorio de sus padres. Sin embargo, los baño no alcazaba y por razones arquitectónicas, los únicos que tenían baño privado eran sus padres y Katsu. Su habitación y el de Hanako compartían el mismo cuarto de baño. Mizuki lo compartía con la pequeña Akira. Y la habitación de Raiden y Souta, poseían el mismo baño que Taro.

\- **Una fiesta -** Se acomodó el cabello - **En la casa de Botan y Arata-**

\- **Te ves bien -** Murmuró mientras se acercaba al lavabo - **Salir durante el instituto es lo mejor -** Tomó el labial y lo contempló - **¿Irás sola? -**

 **\- Taro también viene -** Soltó un gran suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco - **Y quiero convencer a Maizuki -**

 **\- Eso estará complicado -** Soltó una sonrisa. Mizuki seguía siendo bastante infantil.

\- **¿Todavía no me conoces, Hana? -** Takara se acercó a la puerta que conectaba con su habitación y antes de salir, agregó - **Yo puedo lograr lo que sea -**

Takara apuró el paso y abandonó su habitación. Necesitaba convencer a su pequeña hermana de asistir a la fiesta. Mizuki ya tenía 13 años y jamás había ido a uno de los eventos que los jóvenes realizaban en sus casa... Takara no podía terminar de entender porque su hermana menor se comportaba de esa manera. Todas las compañeras de Mizuki iban, ella no.

Se puso delante de la puerta de Mizuki y la golpeó con fuerza. Cuando la pequeña abrió, la encontró vestida con unos pantalones de tela y un abrigo que le quedaba muy gran para su delgado cuerpo. Soltó un gran suspiro y la tomó del brazo.

\- **¿Qué haces? -** Chilló sorprendida - **¿Qué es lo que te pasa Taka? -**

 **\- Vas a ir a la fiesta -** Dijo firme y comenzó a arrastrarla hacía su propia habitación.

\- **¿Otra vez con eso? -** Preguntó agotada ante la insistencia de su hermana.

\- **Vamos, será divertido y conocerás a mucha gente -** Ingresó en su habitación y comenzó a revolver su armario en busca de alguna prenda - **Todos tus amigos van -**

 **\- Pero no quier ir... -** Mizuki se dejó caer en la cama - **Es aburrido -**

 **\- Claro que no. Además quizás puedas encontrar algún chico lindo -** Takara sacó una pollera negra y una pequeña remera blanca - **Ponte esto, rápido -** Arrojó las prendas sobre el cuerpo de su hermana - **Y luego te maquillaré. Ya hablé con Katsu, él nos llevará en el auto de papá -**

 **(...)**

Mizuki odiaba las fiestas, jamás había asistido a una. Sin embargo, en cuanto puso un pie en la casa de Botan y Arata, le entraron una fuertes ganas de irse. No quería estar allí, ni siquiera si sus amigas estaban divirtiéndose. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Prefería estar en su cama, mirando una película o disfrutando de un buen vídeo juego.

Su hermana la arrastró hasta el interior y la obligó a sentarse junto a sus amigas, le colocó en la mano un vaso con alguna bebida fuerte y le dijo que sonriera, que hablara y que se divirtiera. Sabía que las intenciones de Takara no eran malas, después de todo solo quería que la pasara bien, pero estaba equivocada... Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder jugar con Katsu o contarle sus secretos a Hanako, y ahora... estaba allí... Sentada en el sofá de los hermanos más problemáticos del instituto, intentando fingir que le interesaba lo que sus amigas tenían para decir.

Pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Saya se puso de pie y luego de tomar la mano a su novio de turno, desapareció en la oscuridad. Akiko decidió que era mucho más divertido intentar cortejar a algún otro chico que estar junto a ellas, hablando. Y Harumi utilizó la excusa de ir en busca por más tragos, para desaparecer.

¡Genial! Una super fiesta. ¿Cómo había dejado que Takara la convenciera? Ni siquiera podía encontrar a sus hermanos. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Katsu. Pero el tono sonó y sonó. De todas las noches ¿Katsu tenía que optar por esa para no atender el móvil?

Soltó un gran suspiro. No podía ser peor. Contempló como los jóvenes bailaban en el salón, conversaban con vasos en sus manos y reían a carcajadas. Todos bajo los efectos del alcohol. No toleraba ver como niñatos hacían de cuenta que eran mayores de edad, solo por tomar un vaso de tequila. Algo completamente ridículo. Abrió un juego que tenía descargado en su teléfono y comenzó a jugar en silencio.

Y para colmo... No podía pasar ese maldito nivel. Soltó un quejido, frustrada.

\- **Es un nivel complicado, el truco está allí -** Una voz extraña captó su atención.

Mizuki volteó y contempló a una chica que estaba en la misma clase que ella. Yuuna. Jamás había hablado con ella, siempre le había parecido algo extraña. Pero en cierto punto, ella también lo era. La joven tenía cabellos rosados y ojos oscuros como la noche, llevaba los cabellos cortos casi como si fuese un hombre.

\- **¡Ahí! -** Exclamó y señaló la trampa para poder pasar el nivel.

Por alguna extraña razón, Mizuki le hizo caso y consiguió el objetivo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, volteó hacía la muchacha.

\- **Gracias -**

 **\- Jugar juegos de ese estilo puede ser frustrante -** Rió - **Oi ¿Dónde están tus amigas? Creí que Saya, Akiko, Harumi y tú no se separaban nunca -**

 **\- Eso es solo en el instituto -** Ni siquiera quería recordarlo - **Hace media hora que estoy y ya quiero irme -**

 **\- Deberías intentar divertirte, ven -** Yuuna la tomó de la mano - **Se que aquí todos parecen monos de circo, pero si logras encontrar la diversión, será la mejor noche de tu vida -**

La pelirrosa le tendió un vaso y la incitó a beber. El sabor era demasiado fuerte como para sentirlo, pero poco a poco, su paladar se fue acostumbrando. A medida que el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, empezó a ver la fiesta de otra manera. Comenzó a reír, a bailar. Su cuerpo se había desinhibido completamente. Era como si le hubieran quitado toda la inocencia, toda la vergüenza.

Yuuna la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla por toda la casa. A medida que avanzaban tomaban otros vasos o interrumpían juegos de otros grupos. Incluso detuvieron el beso de una pareja que estaban sobre una mesa.

\- **¿Qué me dices ahora? -** Preguntó al notar las carcajadas de Mizuki.

\- **Ha sido genial -** Sonrió.

De alguna manera, habían terminado en la parte más alejada del jardín. Allí donde la luz no llegaba. Desde esa perspectiva podían ver toda la fiesta. Los que se arrojaban a la pileta en ropa, los que entraban y salían en busca de diversión. También se podía ver el salón principal a través de un gran ventanal. La morocha apoyó la espalda contra el cerco de ligustrina y se dejó caer al suelo. Yuuna se sentó a su lado.

- **No me arrepiento de haber venido -** Mizuki nunca había sentido ese extraño calor que producían las bebidas alcohólicas, pero tenía que admitir que no eran tan desagradables como creía.

\- **Es lindo oírlo -** Murmuró Yuuna con una sonrisa.

La morocha se giró hacía ella con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que entablaba conversación con ella, pero Yuuna ya se había comportado como una amiga. De hecho, había actuado más como amiga que sus amigas reales. Bajó la mirada. Quizás había sido muy dura en jamás hablar con ella, o no incluirla por el mero hecho de parecer rara.

Cuando volvió a posar los ojos en la pelirrosa, notó que ella también la miraba. Sintió ciertas cosquillas en su pecho. ¿Qué demonios era esa sensación? Antes de que Mizuki pudiera darse cuenta, el calor del licor se había transformado en otro tipo de calor. Las suaves manos de Yuuna apresaron su mejillas. Y sintió sus delgados labios en los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Cuando la pelirrosa la soltó, no supo que decir. Eso había sido raro, demasiado raro. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y, en contra de todo lo que había pensado cuando niña, había sido una mujer. Desvió la mirada algo asustada. No era posible. Se puso de pie y se llevó la mano a su boca. Siempre había imaginado esa primera vez con un chico. Un chico guapo, amoroso, caballeroso. Algún hombre que la enamorara, algún hombre que compartiera los mismo valores que su padre o su hermano mayor. Pero...

\- **Oi, lo siento. No quería -**

Pero Mizuki prefirió escapar. No quería estar allí, tenía que pensar que demonios era la sensación extraña que estaba atravesando su estómago. ¿Acaso había sentido placer? Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Quería escapar, quería desaparecer de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

 **(...)**

Justo del otro lado de la casa, Taro yacía rodeado de su grupo de amigos. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, hablando, riendo y bebiendo. La única razón por la que él asistía a ese tipo de fiestas era porque todos sus amigos iban, y no quería quedar afuera. Pero no tenía ningún interés en particular. Solamente quería divertirse.

Apoyó el vaso en el suelo y se puso de pie. De tanto beber le habían entrado ganas de orinar. Soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a caminar. La bebida, las luces y la música no ayudaban a su equilibrio. Hacía tiempo que no bebía tanto y su cuerpo todavía no se había terminado de acostumbrar. Apoyó su hombro contra una pared y comenzó a caminar con su ayuda. Esa vez si que se había pasado, se dijo para sí mismo. Apenas podía caminar.

No supo como, pero logró llegar al gran pasillo de la mansión de los hermanos. Un merito considerable, teniendo en cuenta su estado. Pero sin que se pudiera percatar, chocó contra una mujer. Alzó su mirada y toda su ebriedad se esfumó de un momento para el otro. Su rostro palideció.

\- **Ruriko -** Murmuró al percatarse que se trataba de ella.

La joven de largos cabellos celestes quedó estática. Taro dio un paso hacía atrás, intentando respetar su espacio personal.

\- **Taro... -** Ella también se había sorprendida.

Ruriko bajó el vaso que llevaba en su mano derecha y no supo que más decir. Inesperadamente, el mayor de los anfitriones apareció en su lado. Botan tenía cabellos cortos y rubios, ojos oscuros y un cuerpo bien musculoso. El hombre tomó a la peliceleste por la cadera.

\- **Oh Taro -** Dijo sarcástico - **¿Acaso viniste a acosar a Ruriko? -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Soltó el pelinaranja en shock.

\- **¿No te bastó con verla desnuda una vez? -**

 **\- Botan -** La mujer golpeó su pecho con timidez.

Taro puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía tiempo para discutir con él. No tenía ni el tiempo, ni las ganas. Hinchó su pecho con aire y se hizo aún lado para poder seguir su camino. Pero mientras se alejaba hacía el baño, alzó su mirada por encima de su hombro. El hombre seguía riendo, pero Ruriko parecía tan avergonzada como él. Respiró profundamente y cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, ingresó. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con fuerza y se quedó apoyado en la madera, intentando recobrar la compostura.

 **(...)**

Takara acababa de salir al patio cuando se encontró con Arata. Amaba la atención que los hombres le daban. Según su padre y las pocas fotografías que había visto de su madre, había heredado su belleza. Y eso le había dado muchas ventajas en sus pocos años de vida. Solía aprovecharse de eso para conseguir todo lo quería. En su casa solía funcionar con su padre. No había manera de no manipularlo al saber que era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa, aunque no le gustaba saber que lastimaba a su padre. Solo lo usaba en situaciones de emergencia. Pero en el instituto... Todo valía. Había aprovechado la belleza de su rostro para construir su imagen personal, pero cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse... No hubo nada que se le negara.

Arata era un joven de su curso, tenía cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que hacía juego su camisa. ¿Era guapo? Si lo era. También era popular y era uno de los hombres más codiciados en el instituto. Su hermano y él, se habían ganado la fama de ser los más lindos. Algo que toda mujer anhelaba.

Cuando notó que los ojos del hombre estaban posados en ella, se acercó lentamente. Arata estaba sentado en una pequeña silla de madera, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse sobre su falda.

\- **¿Sucede algo, Taka? -** Preguntó el morocho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- **No lo sé, dímelo tu -** Sonrió y peinó sus cortos cabellos- **Mirabas mucho -**

 **\- ¿Y cómo no quieres que te mire? -** Arata acarició su cuello desnudo y bajó hasta el escote - **Eres la mujer más linda de la fiesta -**

 **\- ¿Y eso que significa? -** Intentaba sonar lo más misteriosa posible.

El hombre estiró su cuerpo y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Takara sonrió. Sabía que en ese preciso momento estaba siendo la envidia de todos los presentes. Se animó a presionar más la situación y antes de que el hombre se alejara lo suficiente, volvió a darle otro beso. Esta vez más pasional. Podía sentir la mirada de todo el club de fans de Arata. Sabía que estaba siendo odiaba, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Se puso de pie y luego de guiñarle un ojo, lo tomó de la mano. Comenzó a caminar hacía el interior de la casa, y hubiera pagado cientos de pesos con tal de poder ver las caras de todas esas chiquillas que no dejaban de seguir a Arata por toda la casa. Si en verdad iban a seguirlos, sus corazones se iban a partir en miles de pedazos.

Ingresaron en la casa y Takara lo guió hacía el primer piso, allí donde yacían las habitaciones de los hermanos. Buscó con la mirada el dormitorio que le pertenecía el morocho y ambos se metieron. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pero sabía que era la única manera de ganarse al único chico que le interesaba. A Arata le gustaban las mujeres así, y ella haría todo lo posible por obtenerlo.

 **(...)**

El sol estaba lo suficiente picante como para estar en remera sin mangas. Nami yacía sacudiendo los muebles de la librería. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para que los rayos lumínicos pudieran ingresar. Sabía que Katsu y Hanako se habían quedado hasta tarde hablando sobre sus vidas universitarias, Taro, Takara y Mizuki habían ido a esa fiesta en la casa de unos compañeros, por lo que los cinco yacían durmiendo en sus respectivas camas. Luffy había salido a dar una vuelta junto con los dos más pequeños de la familia. Y Akira estaba jugando en algún lugar de la casa.

Acomodó los libros que Hanako había leído la noche anterior y soltó un gran suspiro. Era lindo volver a reunirse los diez de nuevo. El hecho de que Hanako y Katsu se hubieran ido durante tantos meses, había sido algo deprimente. Y en verdad los habían extrañado.

\- **¡Mira mamá! -**

Akira apareció en el vestíbulo, vestida con un vestido de bodas pomposo. El atuendo era tan gran que más de la mitad de la tela era arrastrada por la pequeña. La pelinaranja frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde había sacado ese vestido? No le sonaba para nada. No era suyo. En ninguna de las dos bodas había utilizado un vestido como ese.

\- **Oi... Akira... ¿De dónde sacaste eso? -** Preguntó al ver que la niña giraba y bailaba.

\- **Del ático -** Respondió risueña mientras salía corriendo hacía el comedor principal.

\- **¿Del ático? -** Repitió con un bufido - **¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no subas ahí? -**

La mujer caminó hasta las pequeñas escaleras plegables que llevaban al altillo. Tal y como lo espero, estaban completamente estiradas. No importaba como escondieran las escaleras, Akira siempre se las arreglaba para subir. Soltó otro suspiro y subió para poder imponer orden.

La oscuridad se hizo presente. Nami estiró su brazo y prendió el pequeño foco que había. El polvo allí era devastador. Desde que se habían mudado, jamás había subido a limpiar. Habían tirado todas las cajas allí y habían cerrado la puerta para siempre. Se arrepentía completamente. Tendría que limpiar ese desastre en ese mismo momento. Comenzó a mover las cajas más nuevas, las que estaban más cercanas a la entrada al desván.

Pero una de las cajas que más le llamó la atención, fue de las más alejadas. Y no por la caja en sí, sino porque estaba abierta y una pequeña tela blanca se asomaba. Se apresuró a abrir un camino y se acercó. Estiró su brazo y tomó la tela. Era un velo de novia. Lo examinó con cuidado pero llegó a la conclusión de que no se trataba de algo suyo. Lo hizo aun lado y examinó la vieja caja. Había muchas cosas. Ropa vieja, fotos, y muchas otras pertenencias. Tomó el cuadro de marco dorado que destacaba. Quitó el polvo y quedó muda cuando se percató que se trataba de una vieja foto donde el morocho yacía con su anterior mujer. Pasó el dedo por el rostro del hombre. Parecía muy feliz. Bajó la mirada y continuó revolviendo, encontró una foto de los tres niños. Katsu debía tener siete años, Takara dos y la pequeña Mizuki apenas tenía meses de vida. Jamás había visto esa faceta de su vida pasada. Tomó una pequeña caja rosada y al abrirla una pequeña melodía inundó sus oídos. Había todo tipo de joyas, aros, collares, anillos. Era doloroso pensar que la mujer que había utilizado todo eso, estaba muerta. Se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un pequeño sollozo y continuó husmeando. Halló un sobre de carta antiguo, lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leerlo.

Su corazón se arrugó con fuerza. Era una carta de amor. Una carta de amor que databa de hacía más de veinte años... No podía creer que todavía guardaran cosas como esas. Se armó de coraje y comenzó a leerla. Pero con tan solo ojear la primera oración, estuvo a punto de romper a llorar. _Espero que Dios nunca nos separe._ Apoyó la carta sobre el alhajero y se pasó la mano por la frente. Toda persona que pierde a su pareja sufría, pero tenía que admitir que jamás pensó que su antigua relación hubiera sido tan intensa. Tan romántica. Tan real.

Bajó la mirada y posó sus ojos en el velo blanco. Si todo esa caja era destinada a guardas los objetos más importantes de la que en su momento había sido la mujer del morocho, eso significaba que el vestido pertenecía a...

Se puso de pie con brusquedad. No, no, no, no. Se lanzó por las escaleras a la velocidad de una bala. Si Akira estaba jugando con eses vestido... Se imaginó a su pequeña hija volcando jugo, o cayéndose al barro. Arruinaría por completo el vestido.

\- **¡Akira! -** Ingresó en la cocina. Nada - **¿Akira dónde estas? -** Fue directo a su cuarto. Nada - **¡Akira! -**

 **\- Ya llegamos -**

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la voz del morocho retumbó en toda la casa. ¡Maldición! Tenía que encontrar a la traviesa de Akira antes que le hiciera algo malo al vestido. Nami atravesó el pasillo a gran velocidad, pero el pequeño Souta se interpuso en su camino. Tuvo que frenar.

\- **¿Mami?-** Preguntó el morocho sorprendido.

\- **Oi ¿Sucede algo? -** Luffy la contempló desconcertado. En sus brazos estaba Raiden quien se divertía con un pequeño juguete rojo.

\- **No puedo encontrar a Akira -** Soltó, esquivó a Souta y continuó con su desesperante búsqueda - **¡Akira! -**

Atravesó el comedor y cuando contempló a través de la puerta de vidrio, distinguió a su pequeña hija de pie en el trampolín de la piscina. Su corazón se detuvo, el vestido estaba a punto de tocar el agua.

\- **¡No, maldición! ¡Akira! -** Atravesó el umbral a toda velocidad. Tenía que llegar **\- ¡No saltes! ¡No saltes! -**

Cuando la niña voló, fue demasiado tarde. El chapuzó la empapó. El vestido quedó completamente empapado. La niña comenzó a nadar pero se dio cuenta que el peso de la tela era demasiado para ella, por lo que comenzó a desesperarse. La pelinaranja se acercó al borde y la tomó por los brazos. Jaló de ella y la sacó del agua.

\- **¡Te dije que no lo hagas! -** Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse - **¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?! -**

 **\- ¿A pasado algo? -** Katsu apareció en el jardín, todavía tenía el pijama puesto. Se frotó el ojo derecho con la mano.

Cuando sintió la presencia del morocho, Nami volteó hacía la puerta. El hombre estaba completamente petrificado. Contemplando a Akira. Pero más específicamente, mirando fijamente el vestido. La mujer le quitó el vestido con desesperación. Maldición, Akira si lo había arruinado. Soltó un gran suspiro. Quizás si lo llevaba a la tintorería, estaría como nuevo. Si. Llamaría en ese mismo momento. Se puso de pie con el vestido en mano, pero cuando estuvo a punto de avanzar, notó que Luffy se había acercado lo suficiente como para arrebatare la prenda de las manos.

\- **¿Qué son todos esos gritos? -** Takara, Mizuki, Taro y Hanako también habían sido despertados por la conmoción.

\- **Oi -** Le sorprendió que el hombre hablara de una manera tan fría - **¿De dónde sacaste eso? -**

 **\- Del ático -** Sonrió la morocha mientras hacía la señal de la victoria con los dedos - **Yo también quiero ser una princesa -**

El morocho contempló el vestido, no solo estaba mojado. Un pedazo de tela había quedado enganchado en un clavo del trampolín y el el tul se había desgarrado considerablemente.

\- **¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no subas al ático? -** La pelinaranja quedó helada ante el tono de voz.

\- **Pero, papá... -**

 **\- ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces! -**

Hasta la pelinaranja se asustó por el volumen de ese grito. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Desvió la mirada hacía el resto de los niños, ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos. Akira comenzó a llorar desconsolada y corrió a los brazos de su padre, pero éste la rechazó con un simple gesto.

\- **Yo solo quería jugar... -** Se defendió mientras limpiaba su nariz con la manga de su remera.

La tomó del mano con tanta fuerza que por un segundo, Nami pensó que le sacaría el brazo de lugar. El hombre se agachó lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

\- **No puedes jugar con esto ¿Entiendes? -**

La niña asintió, intentando retener los sollozos.

\- **¡Ya para! -** Se acercó bruscamente - **¡La estás lastimando! -** Empujó la hombre y tomó a Akira en sus brazos - **¿Qué no te das cuenta? -**

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Él no era el hombre del que se había enamorado. Clavó sus ojos en los del morocho y se obligó a mantenerle la mirada, no iba a permitir que dañara a su hija por un simple vestido viejo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado con el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **No estoy segura si he dejado en claro todas las edades de los hijos, por lo que les haré una pequeña lista con los personajes que han aparecido en este capitulo. A medida que vayan apareciendo otros, les dejaré la información para que puedan darse una idea de sus respectivas edades.**

 **Katsu, Gaku, Suzuna (20) - Hanako (18) -** **Ruriko, Botan (17) -** **Takara, Arata (15) - Taro (14) - Mizuki, Yuuna (13) - Akira (5) - Souta (3) - Raiden (2).**

 **Creo que no me ha faltado ninguno. Si es así, díganmelo y responderé todas las dudas.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Revolviendo el Pasado

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, intentando sobrevivir a la universidad. Sé que he estado un poco ausente... (Siempre excusas O/O) He tenido que viajar por la Universidad - para aquellos que no saben estudio turismo, por ende cada tanto debo realizar cierto viajes académicos - y cuando por fin pude arribar a mi casa... mi computadora murió I.I ... He estado una semana entera sin notebook hasta que finalmente me he hecho un tiempo para ir a comprar otra.**

 **Pero bueno... Cosas que pasan u.u**

 **No quiero molestarlos más con mis desgracias, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Antes que anda, y como siempre hago, quería agradecerle los comentarios a Solitario196 y a Hanamel44.**

* * *

Cuando Akira sintió el calor de los brazos de su madre, rompió a llorar. Había intentado aguantar los sollozos por su el orgullo que había heredado de la pelinaranja, sin embargo el miedo la tenía petrificada. Jamás había pensado que su padre podría llegar a reaccionar de esa manera, y mucho menos por un simple vestido.

Ella había visto la película de la jovencita que era una sirena y que se transformaba en una humana para poder conocer a su príncipe, pero Akira había querido dar una vuelta a la historia y había inventado que la pequeña sirena quería volver al agua. Había subido al ático en busca de viejos juguetes y había encontrado un vestido de novia. ¿Qué mejor que dramatizar la escena? La princesa escapando de su príncipe justo en plena boda. Algo totalmente trágico, algo que a Akira le encantaba.

Se aferró al cuello de Nami mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza. Su madre no la abandonó en ningún momento. Cuando el morocho pegó media vuelta y se alejó, sintió que los brazos de la mujer se destensaban.

Hanako se acercó con velocidad y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, completamente pasmada por la situación. Clavó los ojos en su madre, preguntándole con la mirada qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero al notar el desconcierto de la pelinaranja, se alejó, llevándose a la menor de sus hermanas consigo. Taro tomó a Souta y a Raiden de la mano y prosiguió a abandonar la escena, no quería que los más pequeños fueran presas de aquellas peleas familiares que eran completamente inusuales.

Nami soltó un resoplido y se agachó en busca del vestido. Estaba tan empapado, que pesaba diez veces más de su peso original, y además chorreaba agua cual fuente de Roma. Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si en verdad existiría tintorería que pudiera arreglar semejante desastre. Sintió una pesada mano en su hombro y volteó. Katsu se había arrimado lo suficiente y la había ayudado a sostener la prenda blanca.

\- **¿Qué ha pasado? -** Murmuró mientras examinaba la vestimenta.

\- **Es el vestido de bodas de tu madre -** Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven se sorprendió tanto como sus hermanas. Tanto Takara como Mizuki corrieron hacía ella y comenzaron a husmear la tela. Era increíble como jamás habían visto el vestido de bodas de su madre, ni siquiera en fotos o vídeos. Era como si se les hubiera borrado todo recuerdo de ella. Nami se alejó un paso. Los tres jóvenes estaban absorbidos en la sorpresa. Si se ponía a pensar fríamente, desde el primer momento había visto pocas fotos de Hancock en la vieja casa. Incluso cuando apenas había conocido la familia, solo había podido presenciar pocas imágenes donde ella apareciera con sus tres pequeños. En un principio pensó que quizás Margareth había negado la idea de poner fotos de su antigua mujer en la casa, pero conforme los años habían pasado; Nami había notado que conocía poco y nada sobre la anterior vida del morocho. Frunció el ceño y recordó la vieja foto que había encontrado en sus tiempos de amnesias.

Hacía casi tres años, había encontrado un perfecto retrato de esa mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos azules como el océano. De hecho su rostro era perfecto, sus expresiones impecables. Y por lo poco que sabía, su cuerpo era magnifico. Posó sus ojos en Takara, idénticas. Lo curioso, era que esa foto estaba en un cajón de ropa. En lo más profundo de una gaveta.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó a los chicos.

\- **Oi, tengo que llamar a la tintorería -**

 **(...)**

Era un sábado caluroso. El sol brillaba iluminando toda la ciudad y la fresca ventisca simplemente hacía el día más agradable. Hanako había aprovechado para salir a dar una vuelta. Con sus pequeños hermanos afectado por la conmoción en su casa y el hecho de no verlos por largos meses, había tomado la iniciativa de llevar a los menores a dar un paseo en el parque. Afortunadamente Souta y Raiden jugaban prácticamente solos, y Akira se divertía con cualquier niño que encontraba, su simpatía la había heredado de su padre.

Hanako yacía sentada en una pequeña banca, con unos lentes de sol que la protegían de los rayos ultravioletas y una musculosa negra que marcaba su figura. El escote dejaba ver una delgada figura femenina, claro que nunca sería como la de su hermana Takara, pero ella era consciente de que tenía otras cualidades seductoras. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa al pensarlo de esa manera. Alzó su mano saludando a Akira quien ya había conocido a otra niña de su misma edad. Con cinco años, esa chiquilla hacía más amigos de los que Taro había hecho en toda su vida. Era curioso como la personalidad de alguien podía influir en los conocidos de alguien.

Tomó la pequeña botella de agua que había cargado en la mochila de Souta y le dio un largo sorbo. El sol cada vez estaba más picante y debía mantener su piel hidratada, sobre todo si no quería arrugarse. Desvió la mirada hacía sus hermanos hombres pero cuando estuvo a punto de regalarles una sonrisa, una imagen conocida se interpuso en su mirada.

¡Era Gaku! El pelirrojo estaba dando una vuelta paseando a un pequeño perro negro con energías. Escondió su rostro bajó sus cabellos y lo contempló con la esperanza de que no la reconociera. Pese que habían pasado unos pocos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, Gaku había cambiado demasiado. Al parecer había superado su ruptura a base de un gimnasio. Caminando en camiseta sin mangas y bermudas, se podía notar a simple vista que sus músculos estaban más tonificados. También su espalda se veía más hinchada. Se sintió un poco avergonzada, estaba analizando el atractivo de Gaku.

\- **¿Hanako? -**

La rubia quedó petrificada. ¿En qué momento había volteado? Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y le agradeció al universo que tuviera gafas oscuras. Si Gaku se hubiera percatado de que lo estaba contemplando, hubiera salido corriendo en busca de refugio. Cuando el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, ella se levantó los lentes y lo contempló con incomodidad.

\- **Hola -** Habían pasado varios meses de su ruptura y todavía no sabía que decir - **No pensé que te encontraría aquí -**

 **\- Salgo a caminar todos los días con Kin -** Acarició la cabeza el animal mientras este movía el rabo con energía.

\- **Es bonito -** Hanako movió la botella entre sus manos, y bajó la mirada - **No pensé que te gustaran los perros -**

 **\- En realidad no, Kin es especial -** Le regaló una sonrisa al perro pero éste yacía muy concentrado en otros animales.

Un silencio incómodo invadió a ambos, pero Gaku se animó a tomar iniciativa y continuó con la conversación.

\- **¿Cómo te han ido en los estudios? -**

 **\- Bien -** Recordó las agradables cases que había tenido con aquel profesor. Jamás olvidaría esas clases de Derecho Constitucional - **De hecho, más que bien -**

 **\- Serás una gran abogada -** Su voz sonó algo melancólica.

Hanako lo contempló con una diminuta sonrisa. Hacía casi tres años que se había decidido por una carrera jurídica. Luego de ver como la amiga de la familia, Nico Robin, había tratado el tema de su padre biológico, había quedado completamente fascinada con la tarea. Quería ser defensora de los menores de edad y para eso, tenía que saber los derechos, las leyes y las obligaciones de todo ámbito que involucrara menores de edad.

\- **Gracias -** Dio un ligero sorbo a su agua y desvió la mirada hacía sus hermanos pequeños. Todo estaba en orden - **¿Y tú? ¿Ya has logrado montar tu propio taller mecánico? -**

 **\- Todavía no, me falta dinero -** Soltó un gran suspiro - **Pero espero poder dentro de muy poco, mi padre cobrará un cheque gordo y me dará la mitad -**

La mujer sabía que el verdadero sueño de Gaku era ser técnico de vehículos de carrera. Y para eso necesitaba tener un tienda amplía con varias máquinas especializadas en auto de velocidad.

\- **Eso es genial, podrás tener tu propio taller -** Sonrió ansiosa. Pese a que ya no eran pareja, ambos se alegraban por los logros ajenos.

\- **En realidad -** Se llevó la mano a la boca para poder toser disimuladamente - **Quiero compararme un auto de carrera -**

 **\- ¡¿Un auto de carrera?! -** Exclamó sorprendida.

\- **Así es -** Posó los ojos en el cielo de manera soñadora - **Me di cuenta que en lo que en verdad me gusta, es conducir -**

Siempre había sabido que Gaku era fanático de los vehículos de cuatro ruedas, pero jamás pensó que querría conducir uno. Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, el pelirrojo tenía el perfil para ser piloto.

Dio un ligero sorbo a su agua y desvió la mirada hacía sus hermanos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera verificarlos, una figura que conocía se interpuso en su vista. El hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros como la noche, caminaba con la mirada cansada. Pero pese a que no estaba vestido de traje, Hanako lo reconoció. ¡Era él! Soltó una sonrisa y se puso de pie de un salto. Los ojos de Gaku la contemplaron sorprendido.

\- **¡Kouta! -** Exclamó alegre mientras alzaba una mano.

El hombre alzó su vista y al divisar a la rubia, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Dio ligeros pasos hasta alcanzarla y la sumió en un fuerte abrazo. Hanako se dejó envolver por aquellos firmes brazos, apoyó el rostro en su pecho y cerró sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que no sentía su calor, y lo había echado de menos. Cuando logró separarse de él, lo contempló con los ojos brillosos.

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -** Preguntó ansiosa.

\- **Mi padre ha venido a visitar familia y me ha obligado a venir -** Soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba las bolsas de víveres que cargaba - **He ido a comprar -**

 **\- Esto es increíble -** Murmuró maravillada, era como si el destino le brindara placenteros favores.

Cuando notó que Kouta contemplaba de reojo al pelirrojo, se apresuró a hablar. No quería que se generara cierta tensión entre ambos.

\- **Él es Gaku -** Lo señaló rápidamente para no darle tiempo a ninguno a mal pensar la situación - **Es mi... -**

Se mente quedó en blanco, sus labios se petrificaron y sintió como las orejas comenzaban a calentarse. ¿Su qué? No podía decir ex novio... Si Kouta se enteraba de que había estado sentada en un parque junto con su ex pareja, sospecharía que todavía quedaba algo entre ellos dos. Y lo que menos quería era romper el inicio de la interesante relación que estaban teniendo.

\- **Soy un amigo del instituto -** Dijo el pelirrojo con firmeza - **Hanako, ha sido un placer volverte a ver -** Gaku se puso de pie con velocidad - **Pero tengo que irme -** Posó los ojos en el morocho - **Ha sido un gusto -**

Tanto Gaku como Kin, se alejaron a gran velocidad. Hanako lo contempló algo apenada. El pelirrojo se había percatado del tipo de relación que tenían con Kouta y era muy probable que se hubiera sentido algo abrumado. Él no era el típico chico que salía corriendo en situaciones incómodas, por ende, aquel sorpresivo encuentro había tenido que ser demasiado. Hasta para él.

\- **Él es tu ex novio ¿Verdad? -** Sorprendentemente, el tono de Kouta fue de curiosidad.

\- **Si... -** Susurró algo apenada por la situación. No quería que Gaku se enterara de esa forma.

\- **Tengo que irme Hana -** Kouta le dio un ligero beso en la frente - **Prometo que un día de estos te llevaré a cenar -** Sonrió - **De paso podría conocer a tus padres -**

\- **¿Qué? -** Sus mejillas se tornaron violetas. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían escalado tan rápido? - **Bien, hablaremos luego -**

Cuando el morocho se alejo, Hanako se dejó caer en la banca. Estaba completamente aturdida. En pocos segundos habían pasado tantas cosas que le costaría un tiempo asimilarlo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era... ¡¿Cómo le diría a su madre que estaba saliendo con un profesor de la universidad?!

 **(...)**

Luego del extraño encuentro entre sus padres y Akira, toda la casa estaba en silencio. La tensión por un simple vestido había incomodad a cada miembro de la familia, tanto que Hanako se había ofrecido a llevar a los menores al parque. Nadie quería que la incomodidad los afectara negativamente. Katsu, Taro, Takara y Mizuki yacían sentados en el pequeño anfiteatro mientras contemplaban una aburrida película de sábado por la mañana. Su padre se había encerrado en su habitación de manera extraña y su madre yacía en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para ese mediodía.

La mayor de las mujeres yacía con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano. El hecho de no dormir le había afectado y la película no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Desvió la mirada hacía el mayor de sus hermanos y se enderezó.

\- **Oi, Katsu -** Captó la atención de todos los presentes y bajó la voz para que Nami no escuchara desde su lugar de trabajo - **¿Por qué crees que papá se haya comportado así por un simple vestido? -**

El morocho, quien mascaba una gran galleta de arroz alzó los hombros.

\- **Supongo que era algo especial para él -** Mizuki aportó tímidamente - **Después de todo, era el vestido de mamá -**

 **\- Pero... -** Puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro - **En fin ¿Quién lo entiende? -** Aprovechando que Mizuki estaba allí, Takara volteó hacía ella - **¿Y tú? ¿Cómo pasaste la fiesta anoche? -**

El rostro de la menor se transformó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus labios se ciñeron con fuerza. Había estado horas sin poder dormirse luego de que Yuuna la besara, y cuando por fin había podido conciliar el sueño, los gritos la despertaron.

\- **¿Y bien? -** Se impacientó Takara.

\- **No quiero volver a ir a fiestas como esas -** Bufó, había sido la peor experiencia de su vida - **No me gustan -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Su hermana se puso de pie - **¡¿De qué hablas?! -** Colocó los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño - **¿Acaso no conseguiste un hombre para que te quite lo virgen? -**

 **\- ¡Hanako! -** Katsu se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa ratona con el puño.

Pero pese a que intentó atajar a su pequeña hermana, ésta ya se había esfumado por la puerta.

\- **¡¿Oi, pero que demonios te pasa?! -** El mayor la fulminó con la mirada sin poder creer que su hermana estuviera diciendo semejantes cosas.

\- **¿Qué? -** Gruñó mal intencionadamente - **¿Crees que me gusta escuchar como se burlan de mi hermana por eso? -** Posó los ojos en Taro - **¿Acaso me equivoco? -**

 **\- Te has pasado Taka... -** El pelinaranja bajó la mirada, odiaba sentirse bajo presión.

\- **Escúchame -** El mayor estaba totalmente desconcertado - **Haz con tu cuerpo y tu vida lo que quieras, pero no molestes a Mizuki ¿De acuerdo? -**

Cuando el morocho abandonó la habitación, el silencio inundó la sala. Taro contempló el rostro de Takara, la conocía demasiado como para saber que estaba enfurecida. Katsu acababa de dejarla con las palabras al pie de la lengua y no había nada que la enojara más que eso. Lentamente el pelinaranja se alejó y antes de que su hermana pudiera darse cuenta, no había nadie en la habitación.

Takara soltó un quejido. Necesitaba que Katsu la llevara al club y ahora ya no cedería. Puso los ojos en blanco y masticando las maldiciones, se dirigió al vestíbulo. ¿Quién necesitaba a Katsu y a su estúpida motocicleta? Podía tomar el bus tal y como hacía todas las veces que él se encontraba en la universidad. Agarró el pequeño bolso rosa y abandonó la casa.

En verdad no podía creer que hicieran tanto problema por algo tan sencillo. Odiaba tener que odiar a toda la preparatoria hablar de Mizuki como si fuese una completa fracasada, ella simplemente quería ayudar. Admitía que a veces era muy dura con sus palabras, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella era así, tenía un carácter especial. Sus padres lo habían aceptado, sus hermanos también. ¿Entonces porqué era tan difícil mantener una simple conversación con ellos? Incluso Taro se había puesto en su contra, pese al pasar los años se habían vuelto muy compañeros.

Arribó a la parada del bus y tuvo la suerte que justo llegaba. Lo detuvo con una señal sencilla y se subió. Pagó con unas pocas monedas y tomó asiento en los lugares más alejado del frente. Aprovechó la pequeña travesía para poder disfrutar de su música. Se colocó los auriculares y prendió el teléfono. Necesitaba algo tranquilo, algo para relajar sus nervios.

La reciente discusión volvió a su mente. Quizás si se había pasado de la raya. Mizuki era una chica tímida, que no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre hombres. Tal vez todavía era muy chica... Aunque recordaba que su primer beso había sido a esa edad, con Daiki. Se ruborizó al recordarlo. Era increíble como las cosas cambiaban de un momento para otro. Daiki había sido su amor de niña y ahora... él simplemente era un compañero más. Las cosas habían cambiado y ahora el único chico que le interesaba era Arata. Sonrió al pensarlo y se puso de pie.

Bajó en la esquina del club y al mirar la hora, trotó para poder llegar a tiempo. Ingresó en los vestíbulos cual bala de cañón y comenzó a cambiarse. No había nada más emocionante para Takara que poder vestirse con aquellos finos delgados vestidos de seda. Su favorito era el primer vestido, el que su padre había comprado cuando recién comenzaba a entrenar. Era rosado y blanco, con un corte elegante y lo suficientemente ajustado como para darle aerodinámica. Amarró su cabello en una gran trenza negra y sacó de su bolso los zapatos de patinaje sobre hielo. Eran blancos como la nieve, tal y como le gustaban.

Caminó hasta la enorme pista, que por unas horas le pertenecía completamente. Y luego de enlazar los cordones, se abalanzó sobre el hielo.

Como siempre, los primeros pasos eran tímidos e inseguros, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo era como si se uniera con el espejo congelado. No había nada que la estimulara más. Dio varias vueltas y un par de saltos, patinó hacía la derecha, luego hacía atrás. Otra vuelta, incluso logró sostener una pierna mientras que con la otra giraba ligeramente.

Debía entrenar, tenía que lograr clasificar para la competencia. Y así poder demostrarle a todos quien era ella. Los giros comenzaron a ser más veloces y violentos, hasta que finalmente clavó el freno y se detuvo en una pose digna, con los brazos bien estirados y las piernas cruzadas.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó un único aplauso. Y volteó en busca del sonido.

Takara soltó una sonrisa cuando divisó a su querido Arata, de pie entre todas las sillas del estadio. En sus manos cargaba una gran rosa blanca.

\- **¿Qué haces aquí? -** Preguntó mientras se acercaba patinando hasta el punto más cercano de la pista.

\- **¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo? -** El muchacho bajó las enormes escaleras y le tendió la flor - **Te ves magnifica -**

 **\- Debo lograrlo -** Dijo emocionada - **He estado entrenando muy duro para no calificar -**

 **\- Y lo harás -** Sonrió - **Pero no debes sobre exigirte -** Acarició su mentón con cuidado - **¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Botan no está en casa -**

Takara soltó una gran sonrisa. ¿Cómo negarse ante esa oferta?

 **(...)**

Katsu esperó que su hermana se fuera de la casa para poder tomar su motocicleta y dirigirse al hospital más cercano. Tenía la idea de trabajar como voluntario mientras estuviera en aquellas pequeñas vacaciones, después de todo, no quería perder el tiempo. Podría agregar todo a su curriculum y empaparse de experiencia.

Cuando llegó al hospital, amarró su vehículo con una cadena al árbol más cercano e ingresó con sus certificados en mano. Como era costumbre en toda ciudad, el hospital estaba abarrotado de personas. Katsu logró ingresar y se acercó a una pequeña recepción que estaba recargada de papeles. Los teléfonos sonaban y el griterío abundaba.

\- **Disculpa, estaba buscando hacer una especie de pasantía aquí y... -**

 **\- Piso 3, área A -** Lo interrumpió la señora mientras le hacía señas para que se fuera de allí.

El morocho se sintió algo confundido y se alejó pensativo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en ese hospital? No supo como, pero encontró las escaleras y logró arribar al tercer piso. Pero... ¿Qué demonios era el área A? Sonaba muy sospechoso, y raro. Caminó por los largos pasillos del piso buscando algo que le indicara donde yacía aquel sector. Nada. Hombres, mujeres, médicos, enfermeras, camillas. Podía ver todo tipo de situaciones, rodillas rotas, golpes en la nuca, apuñaladas en un brazo, el rostro vendado, pero no venía ningún maldito cartel que indicara que el área A se encontraba por allí.

Frustrado decidió consultar a algún miembro del hospital. Estaría años buscando ese lugar sin éxito. Soltó un gran suspiro y buscó a alguien no estuviera ocupado. Vio un médico charlar con un paciente, dos enfermeros correr con un hombre en una camilla. Justamente en un hospital, no había tiempo que perder. Alzó su mirada y divisó una joven enfermera que yacía de espaldas. Parecía tener un anotar en mano y estaba terminando hablar con un anciano. Katsu se apresuró y se acercó a ella antes que cualquier otra persona la interceptara.

\- **Disculpe, quería saber donde esta el sector A -** Comentó rogando porque la mujer se dignara a responderle.

\- **¿Sector A? -** Volteó con sumo cuidado y cuando divisó al joven quedó atónita - **¿Katsu? ¿Eres tú? -**

Al parecer esa mujer lo conocía, pero... ¿Quién...? Frunció el ceño y la contempló detenidamente. Cabellos largos y oscuros, ojos grises y...

\- **¡¿Misa?! -** Parpadeó un par de veces y la contempló de arriba a abajo.

No podía creer que se tratase de ella. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio en su fiesta luego de la graduación. Sus cabellos habían crecido demasiado, tanto que los llevaba atados con dos largas coletas. Sus ojos estaban levemente maquillados y por primera vez en muchos años, la vio completamente natural. Sin nada de pintura en su rostro. Sorprendido, apretó sus labios para no decir ninguna estupidez. El rosado vestido de enfermera le sentaba tan bien como la oscura ropa que solía traer en el instituto. No, incluso mejor.

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -** Preguntó luego de respirar varias veces - **Creí que estudiarías algo relacionado con el arte -**

 **\- Si, pero no fue lo mio -** Soltó una carcajada - **A mitad del primer año, decidí hacer la carrera de enfermería -**

 **\- Eso es increíble -** Y era increíble que la encontrara allí - **En verdad, me alegro -**

 **\- ¿Por qué buscas el área A? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? -** Los ojos de la mujer estaban bien abiertos.

\- **No, solo quería cooperar en el hospital mientras estoy de vacaciones -** Sonrió y le entregó su curriculum.

\- **¿En serio? -** Misa dejó escapar una sonrisa contagiosa - **¡Ven! Iremos a hablar con mi padre -** Lo tomó de la mano y jaló de él - **De hecho, es el director del hospital -**

 **\- ¡¿Director?! -** ¿Acaso había más sorpresas? - **Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que no estoy aquí -**

 **\- Y te sorprenderás de más -** Murmuró mientras esquivaba personas.

Tomaron un pequeño pasillo que Katsu jamás notó y luego de caminar entre varios quirófanos, llegaron hasta una gran oficina. Misa golpeó tres veces antes de ingresar y cuando accedieron, el morocho quedó boquiabierto. Aquel salón era mucho más gran que su habitación y la de sus padres junta. La luz solar que entraba por el gran ventanal y el olor a limpieza eran completamente chocante.

Justo al final de la habitación, Law yacía sentado en un enorme escritorio de madera mientras escribía en su portátil. Al sentir una extraña presencia, el hombre alzó su mirada por sobre la computadora y los contempló asombrado.

\- **Papá -** Misa no lo soltó en ningún momento, algo que incómodo al joven - **Katsu ha vuelto -**

El hombre se puso de pie y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **Me alegra verte de vuelta, Katsu -** Le tendió la mano con amabilidad - **¿Cómo van los estudios? -**

El morocho sacudió la mano de Misa con disimulo, limpió el sudor en su vaquero y aceptó el gesto del hombre. ¿Por qué algo tan sencillo como pedir empleo se había vuelto tan embarazoso?

\- **Por el momento, perfectos -** Sonrió - **He tenido ciertas complicaciones con farmacología -**

\- **Si... La maldita farmacología -** Recordó el dolor de cabeza que le había causado esa materia.

\- **Katsu quiere trabajar aquí -** Emocionada, Misa se adelantó a la petición.

\- **¿Trabajar? -** Los grisáceos ojos del hombre se posaron en él.

\- **En realidad solo quería hacer un trabajo de voluntariado por el verano -** Se rascó la nuca nervioso.

\- **Bien... -** Tendió su mano y arrebató los papeles de la mano de Katsu - **Déjame ver -** El joven se sintió bastante observado, no podía creer que todos sus esfuerzos estaban siendo juzgados por un experto - **Puedo conseguir algo -** Law apoyó los archivos en su escritorio - **Dame unos días -**

 **\- Se lo agradezco mucho -** Sonrió complacido.

\- **No es nada -** Su rostro se tornó serio por unos segundos - **¿Cómo han estado tus padres? Afortunadamente, no los he visto por aquí -**

 **\- Están bien -** La pelea de esa mañana volvió a su mente cual botellazo en la cabeza - **Todos están bien -**

 **\- Es bueno oír eso -** El teléfono comenzó a sonar, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco - **Bueno, te llamaré en unos días -**

Cuando Law atendió el teléfono, los jóvenes entendieron que era el momento para irse. Abandonaron la oficina y caminaron por el largo pasillo donde decenas de médicos estaban operando a sus pacientes.

\- **En verdad te lo agradezco, Misa -**

La joven desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

\- **Oi, Katsu ¿Crees que podríamos ir a tomar algo esta noche? -** La pregunta lo dejó pasmado - **Hace mucho que no hablamos y sería agradable ponernos al día ¿No crees? -** Sonrió.

\- **Claro ¿Te paso a buscar? -**

\- **A las once -**

 **(...)**

La noche había caído en la ciudad y toda la familia se encontraba reunida en el comedor de la casa, a excepción de Luffy. La pelinaranja había puesto los diez platos que correspondían a los miembros de la familia, sin embargo el extremo derecho de la mesa estaba vacío. Soltó un silencioso suspiro al percatarse y sentó a Raiden en su silla de bebé. Tomó el pote de ensalada y comenzó a servir a cada uno de los chicos. Empezando por los más pequeños, tal y como solía hacer.

\- **¿Dónde está papá? -** Preguntó Souta sin quitar la mirada del plato solitario.

\- **Quien sabe -** Murmuró su madre mientras le servía más tomate - **Por cierto, Katsu ¿Vas a algún lado? -**

El mayor de los hermanos estaba vestido demasiado elegante para una simple cena en familia, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro como la noche misma. Katsu abrió los ojos como platos y contempló el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca.

\- **A las once debo pasar a buscar a alguien -** Sabía que su rostro estaba rojo y prefirió no decir el nombre de Misa para ahogarse en la encuesta de sus hermanas.

\- **¿Una chica? -** Taro lo contempló admirado.

\- **Así es -** El morocho se hizo aun lado para que su madre pudiera servirle - **Gracias -**

 **\- ¡¿Una chica?! -** Akira dejó caer el tenedor, el cual golpeó el plato de vidrio aturdiendo a todos los presentes.

\- **Akira -** La regañó su madre mientras tomaba la bandeja de carne y servía nuevamente.

La pequeña se puso de pie en la silla y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su hermano, apretándolo con fuerza. El morocho se sorprendió tanto, que casi tira el vaso que estaba llenando con agua.

\- **No quiero, no quiero -**

 **\- Oi... -** El hombre intentó separarse pero cuando divisó a su padre en el umbral de la puerta, guardó silencio.

Mizuki, quien también yacía de frente a la puerta, se sorprendió tanto que se enderezó de golpe. Nami volteó ante el rostro de los morochos y al divisarlo, guardó silencio. No tenía ganas de revivir aquella extraña discusión de la mañana. La mujer simplemente volteó y continuó repartiendo carne, sin embargo tomó el plato de Luffy y cuando estaba a punto de servirle, éste la detuvo.

El hombre apretó su mano con sumo cuidado.

\- **No te preocupes, puedo solo -** La contempló a los ojos con seriedad - **¿Podemos hablar por un momento? -**

La pelinaranja lo contempló fijamente, pero no pudo resistirse ante aquellos ojos. Apoyó la bandeja de carne sobre la mesada y se dejó arrastrar hacía la habitación que compartían desde que habían comprado la casa. Ingresaron tomados de las manos, pero el morocho se separó para poder cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. No quería que ninguno de los ocho escuchara la conversación. Notó que estaba nervioso, el hombre atravesó toda la habitación y se sentó el pie de la cama. Soltó un gran suspiro y dijo:

\- **En verdad lo siento. No se que me paso -**

La mujer se apresuró y se sentó a su lado. Pasó un brazo por la espalda del morocho y lo contempló apenado. Podía imaginar el dolor que le había producido ver el vestido de su difunta mujer hacerse polvo en la piscina, pero lo que más le dolía era la impotencia. No podía hacer nada para aliviar esa herida, y nunca podría.

\- **Si necesitas hablar -** Frotó cuerpo con calidez - **Incluso si no quieres hablar conmigo, si quieres hablar con cualquier otra persona, alguien profesional o... -**

 **\- No, yo simplemente quería pedir perdón -** Murmuró sin muchos ánimos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. Con ambas manos, tomó su rostro y la llevó hasta su pecho. No podía creer como un hombre tan sólido, alegre y capaz de resistir cualquier cosa, se había vuelto tan quebradizo de un momento a otro. Lo conocía hacía años, casi seis años, y en ningún momento le había demostrado ese lado suyo. Sabía perfectamente que la muerte de su esposa había sido doloroso, pero siempre había fingido ser una persona que había superado todo. Había criado a tres hijos solo, cinco años lidiando con tres pequeños quienes habían perdido a su madre.

Ser viudo a los treinta y dos años, con niños de diez, cinco y tres años, no debía haber sido fácil.

Ella sabía perfectamente criar niños sola. No tenía que olvidarse que ella había mantenido, criado y apoyado a Hanako y Taro todos esos años que habían estado solos. Pero no era lo mismo un divorcio que una viudez. En un caso, el amor dejaba de existir, en otro, una fuerza incontrolable te arrebataba al amor de tu vida. Al pensarlo de esa manera, sintió un leve vacío en su corazón. Mientras acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de Luffy intentó imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si aquella mujer nunca hubiera muerto. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su historia?

Todos aquellos momento que habían vivido durante esos años, jamás hubieran existido. ¿O sí? Nunca lo sabría. Pero no desde que había visto su reacción con el vestido, no paraba de preguntárselo. Él había dejado a Margareth por ella, pero... ¿Hubiera hecho lo mismo por Hancock? Pensar en eso la angustiaba, le generaba cierto nudo en la garganta que no podía quitar con un simple vaso de agua.

Cuando el hombre se enderezó, la pelinaranja notó que había estado conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y agregó:

\- **Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Verdad? -**

\- **Lo sé -** Desvió la mirada, avergonzado de no poder soltar las palabras de sus labios - **Vamos a comer, deben estar preocupados -**

Cuando el morocho se puso de pie y se abandonó la habitación, ella quedó en silencio. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de volver a contraer matrimonio con una mujer? Ella había tenido que reprimir su desconfianza y le había contado toda su antigua relación con Bellamy, pero... ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se puso de pie. Atravesó el largo pasillo de la casa e ingresó en el comedor. Notó que los ojos de Katsu y Hanako se posaban en ella, pero los ignoró. No tenía ganas de hablar al respecto, y menos con menores que no tenían la más pálida idea de lo que eran las relaciones adultas. Ellos no se habían casado, no habían tenido múltiples relaciones serias, ni hijos y casi no tenían historial amoroso. Pese a que ellos quisieran, no podían aconsejarla.

Tomó asiento junto a Raiden y le regaló una sonrisa. El niño, prácticamente, comía solo. Le costaba un poco tomar los pedazos de carne con su tenedor de plástico y su rostro estaba todo manchado de salsa, pero al menos se divertía intentando. Tomó un pañuelo y le limpió las mejillas. Todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender. Desvió la mirada hacía Souta, de manera disimulada. Luffy estaba cortando su comida en trozos pequeños. Souta también tenía problemas para comer, sin embargo, al ser un año mayor, tenía más habilidad.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había torcido la mirada. Del niño, pasó a contemplar al padre. Era increíble como a pesar del tiempo juntos, uno nunca terminaba de saber todo delo otro.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada confundidos. Habían pasado muchas situaciones como para saber que una llamada en plena cena de sábado no era algo bueno. Luffy le hizo señas para que se quedara sentada y se puso de pie con brusquedad. Atravesó el vestíbulo y luego de respirar dos veces, abrió la puerta.

\- **¿Ace? -** Quedó completamente pasmado al divisar a su hermano mayor frente al umbral.

\- **Sorpresa -** Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba - **¿Ha pasado tiempo, verdad? -**

 **\- No puedo creer que estés aquí -** Murmuró mientras palmeaba su espalda aun conmocionado - **¿Qué estás haciendo en la ciudad? -**

 **\- Tenía cosas que hacer, y no te veía hace años -** Comentó y se separó de su hermano menor - **Me costó averiguar tu nueva dirección, por lo que me enteré, te mudaste dos veces desde la última vez que te visité -** Alzó su mirada hacía la gran vivienda - **Aunque... Semejante casa ¿Es en serio Luffy? -** Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada - ¿ **El tiempo te ha vuelto más avaricioso? -**

 **\- En realidad, la necesitábamos por el espacio -** Se rascó la nuca.

\- **¡¿Tío Ace?! -** Las voces de Katsu, Takara y Mizuki retumbaron al unísono.

Los tres había escapado de la mesa al oír la voz de su pariente y aparecieron en el vestíbulo. Al notar que sus sospechas habían sido corroboradas, salieron corriendo y sumieron al hombre en un afectuoso abrazo.

\- **No puedo creer que ustedes sean mis sobrinos -** Sonrió el morocho - **La última vez que los vi tenían quince, diez y ocho años -** Apretó la mano del joven con fuerza - **Es increíble lo que has crecido Katsu, insulso ya tienes la misma altura que tu padre -** Desvió sus ojos hacía Takara y analizó de arriba a abajo - **Tu estás hermosa, eres idéntica a tu madre -** Y luego acarició la mejilla de Mizuki - **Pensar que la última vez que te vi, eras una niña -** Soltó un melancólico suspiro - **En verdad no puedo creerlo -**

Akira apareció en el pasillo. Intentó ocultarse detrás de una pequeña mesa cuando notó que el extraño la observaba con curiosidad. Pero supo que era demasiado tarde cuando tanto su padre como sus hermanos, voltearon hacía ella.

\- **Oi... ¿Tuviste una hija? -** Estaba igual de pasmado que Luffy hacía apenas unos segundos.

\- **Si, se llama Akira -**

Su padre le hizo señas a la pequeña y por supuesto, ella corrió a sus brazos. Luego de la reprendida de esa mañana, extraña poder estar en sus sólidos brazos. El morocho la alzó pero ella contempló al extraño con mirada desafiante.

\- **Es muy linda ¿Cuántos años tienes? -** Se le acercó con una sonrisa.

\- **Cinco, pero pronto cumpliré seis -** Murmuró, todavía no confiaba en ese sujeto.

\- **Eres demasiado inteligente, eso no lo heredaste de tu padre -** Acarició los cortos cabellos de la niña - **Yo soy tu tío -** Cuando se enderezó volvió a clavar la mirada en su hermano - **Esto sí fue una sorpresa, siempre supe que Margareth quería tener hijos pero jamás pensé que te convencería -**

\- **En realidad... -** La incomodidad se vio reflejada en el hombre y en sus tres hijos mayores - **No es hija de Margareth -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Si el morocho ya estaba sorprendido por la pequeña, ahora estaba más desorientado - **¿Tuviste una hija con otra mujer? -**

 **\- Margareth y yo... -** Como decirlo sin hacerlo parecer tan raro - **Nos divorciamos un día después de la boda -**

 **\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -** Todo lo que había creído durante tanto años se empezó a mezclar con toda la información que su hermano le estaba diciendo - **¿Cómo es que te divorciaste un día después? -** Eso sí que no tenía sentido.

\- **Fue algo extraño, no intentes buscar una explicación porque no la hay -** Soltó una pequeña sonrisa - **Me case con otra mujer -**

Fue en ese preciso momento que la pelinaranja apareció en la entrada. En sus brazos cargaba al pequeño Raiden quien había aprovechado el descontrol para mojar toda su ropa con agua. Y con su mano derecha tomaba a Souta, quien se escondía detrás de su pierna ante los sorprendidos ojos del extraño.

\- **Lo lamento, justo tuvimos un problema técnico -** Sonrió y soltó al pequeño morocho para poder darle la mano - **Soy Nami -**

 **\- Es un gusto -** Comentó aturdido - **¿Tantas cosas pueden pasar en cinco años? ¿Por qué no me enteré nada de esto? -**

 **\- Iba a decirte, cuando nos viéramos... -** Aunque ambos sabían que eso pasaba una vez por siglo - **En realidad fue una boda pequeña, demasiado -**

 **\- Oi... ¿En serio? -**

 **\- Él es Raiden -** La mujer sacudió con cuidado al pelinaranja - **Y él Souta, saluda Sou -**

El pequeño se limitó a aferrarse del pantalón de su madre.

\- **Es un poco tímido -** Mumuró su madre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño.

\- **Eso tampoco lo sacó de su padre -** Contó a los chicos uno por uno - **¿Seis hijos? Ahora entiendo porque necesitaban más espacio -** Posó los ojos en los menores de la familia - **¿Y cuantos años tienen estos dos chiquillos? -**

 **\- En realidad... -** Luffy soltó una sonrisa.

\- **¿Y ahora qué? -** Preguntó frustrado - **¿Qué más me he perdido? ¿Adoptaron un perro? ¿Te volviste millonario cuando ganaste la lotería? -**

 **\- Son ocho -** Cuando el hombre notó que los ojos de su hermano se abrían como platos desorbitados, se apuró a añadir - **Son los hijos que tuvo en su anterior matrimonio -** Volteó hacía el comedor - **Aquí vienen -**

Taro y Hanako caminaron dando pequeños pasos. Habían estado limpiando el desastre que Raiden había ocasionado mientras toda su familia se dedicaba a saludar a viejos parientes que ni ellos conocían. La rubia, al ser la más extrovertida de los dos, se acercó y le tendió la mano encantada.

\- **Me llamo Hanako y él es mi hermano Taro, es un gusto -** Le regaló una gran sonrisa.

\- **Es increíble como cada vez que te veo, Luffy, me sorprendes más -** Aceptó la mano de la joven y agregó - **Calculo que a partir de ahora seremos una especie de tío y sobrinos -**

 **\- Ya que lo dices -** Luffy bajó a Akira y se apresuró a alzar a Souta quien no paraba de tironear de la ropa de su madre - **¿Cómo está mi sobrino? -**

 **\- Está estacionando el auto -** Puso los ojos en blanco - **Aunque... -** Volteó hacía la calle - **Se están tardado demasiado... ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene! -** El extraño alzó una mano y exclamó - **¡Por aquí, Kouta! -**

Al oír esas palabras, los oídos de Hanako se atontaron. Sintió un extraño sonido regular que perturbaba su tímpano sin piedad. Su rostro palideció y cuando se percató de que ambos hablaban del mismo Kouta, tuvo ganas de desaparecer. Dio un paso hacía atrás esperando que su joven profesor al que tanto adoraba, no se percatara de su presencia. Se escondió detrás de la espalda de su madre con disimulo.

\- **Hola a todos -** Sonrió - **Wow, hay demasiada gente aquí -**

 **\- Son tus nuevos primos -** Su padre apoyó la mano en su hombro - **Es una larga historia -**

 **\- Me imagino -** Analizó a los presentes con la mirada - **¡Katsu! ¡¿Cómo has estado!? -** Dio un paso al frente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- **Bien -** Le devolvió el gesto - **¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido tu compromiso? -**

 **\- Mal, bastante mal -** Soltó un suspiro - **Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar -**

 **\- Oi, hijo -** Ace le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - **Saluda a tu tía y primos nuevos -**

El morocho se frotó la nuca con una extraña expresión de dolor y volteó hacía las personas desconocidas. Contempló a la mujer más adulta, esa debía ser la nueva esposa de su tío.

\- **Soy Kouta -** Hizo una pequeña reverencia - **Es un placer conocerla, y le agradezco que cuide de mis primos -**

 **\- Llámame Nami -** Sonrió y se hizo aún lado - **Ellos son Raiden, Souta, Akira, Taro y Hanako -**

La pelinaranja señaló uno por uno, en ese orden. Y los ojos de Kouta pasearon por toda la familia, sin embargo cuando llegó a la última miembro, su piel se amarilleó. Sus ojos se abrieron y no supo que decir. Tenía que ser un chiste, uno de muy mal gusto. El destino no podía ser tan canalla como para hacerle algo como eso. Respiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos en el niño al que llamaban Taro. No quería que el resto se percatara de su expresión.

\- **Serán primos a partir de ahora -** Dijo su padre al ver que las palabras de Kouta no salían de su boca.

\- **¿Quieren pasar? -** Nami señaló el comedor con alegría - **Estábamos empezando a comer -**

Aceptaron con gusto. Después de cinco años sin ver a su hermano pequeño, Ace quería saber todo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué? Después de todo, no ver a tu hermano por años y de repente, enterarse que tenía cinco hijos más, una mujer diferente y una vida completamente cambiada, no era algo que se veía todos los días.

La mujer ubicó a ambos entre los platos de los presentes de tal manera en que todos pudieran estar cómodos. Luffy estaba en la cabecera izquierda, a sus lados yacían su hermano y sobrino. Junto a Kouta estaba Katsu, seguido de Akira (Quien no quería alejarse de su hermano ahora que por fin había vuelto, Mizuki y Raiden había sido desplazado un poco de la mesa (Aunque eso no lo afectaba dado a que su silla especial tenía mesa inclída). Del otro lado, junto a Ace estaba Hanako (Quien no alzaba la mirada de la vergüenza que sentía), Taro y Takara. Souta había sido llevado junto a su madre en la cabecera derecha.

\- **Calculo que estarás estudiando ¿Verdad Katsu? -** Preguntó su tío mientras se concentraba en cortar la carne.

\- **Medicina -** Djio orgulloso.

Notó que los ojos de su primo y tío se posaban en él. Sabía lo que pensaban. "Que valiente". Estudiar medicina sabiendo que su madre había muerto de una enfermedad, era algo que solo los más atrevidos podía lograr.

\- **¿Y tú Kouta? -** Preguntó Luffy, quería desviar el tema sobre la muerte y esas cosas. Ese día, no era el indicado para hablar de eso. No luego del escándalo de esa mañana - **¿En verdad has roto tu compromiso con esa chica de cabellos rosados? -**

Recordaba haberla visto en su boda. Era una joven hermosa, de cabellos largos y rosas, con ojos como el cielo. Parecía ser una mujer simpática aunque con carácter. Pero lo poco que los había visto, los notó bastante enamorados.

\- **Si, pero fue hace tiempo -** Kouta estaba peleando contra sus impulsos. No quería que nadie notara que sus ojos se desviaran hacia Hanako cada dos segundos - **Tres años -**

 **\- Es una pena -** Katsu hizo una mueca afligido.

\- **Cuéntales la razón -** Su padre interrumpió la conversación para aportar - **Anda, Kouta -**

 **\- Papá... -** No quería hablar de eso. Y mucho menos frente a Hanako.

\- **Vamos hijo, es tu tío -** Insistió.

\- **Ella... -** No podía escapar de eso. Contempló por unos segundos a la rubia. Ella lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido, empapada de curiosidad - **Ella estaba embarazada -** La sorpresa en el rostro de los presentes lo acobardó más - **Y bueno... Dijo que lo perdió, pero en realidad siempre pensé que no fue un accidente -**

 **\- ¿Hablas de abortar? -** Los ojos de su tío estaban puestos en él fijamente. Kouta asintió con el rostro - **¿Y tú querías tenerlo? -**

 **\- Si -** Posó su mirada en le plato y pinchó un poco de ensalada para distraerse.

\- **En verdad lo siento -** La tensión no paraba de aflorar en aquella casa, tomó aire y decidió continuar con la conversación antes de que el silencio abrumador volviera - **¿Y estás trabajando? -**

 **\- En la Universidad de Woodlox -** Para desgracia de Kouta, una vez más, su padre se apresuró a sus palabras - **Es profesor allí -**

 **\- En realidad soy ayudante... -** La conversación estaba yendo a un rincón al que no quería que fuese.

\- **¿De verdad? -** Sonrió la pelinaranja - **Hanako también va allí -**

 **\- Oh... ¿En serio? -** No era un gran actor pero aquella expresión de sorpresa le había salido bastante bien.

\- **Estudia derecho ¿Verdad, hija? -** Su madre la incentivo para que hablara.

\- **Yo soy ayudante de un par de materias en la carrera de derecho -** Hanako lo contemplaba fijamente, era la excusa perfecta para poder admirar su rostro sin levantar sospechas.

\- **Eso es genial... -** La rubia no sonaba muy convencida, era evidente que no estaba pasando un buen momento.

\- **¿Y tú Takara? -** Kouta aprovechó que su prima yacía junto a la rubia para cambiar el tema de conversación de una vez por todas.

 **(...)**

La cena había ido mutando de conversación en conversación. No solo habían hablado de cada uno de los niños presentes, sino que el mayor le había exigido a su hermano que le contara toda la historia de como se habían conocido y como habían terminado teniendo una enorme casa con ocho niño dentro. Cuando ya no hubo más que decir, prosiguieron con el postre y las divertidas anécdotas sobre cuando Luffy y Ace eran niños. También se trapapelaron evento divertidos donde alguno de los hijos había hecho de sus locuras.

Pese al inicio doloroso de la conversación, las cosas habían escalando y el humor hizo que todos aflojaran las tensiones presentes. Incluso Souta se animó a hablarle a su nuevo tío, todo un mérito.

Katsu soltó una gran carcajada cuando su padre contó una graciosa anécdota de su hermana Takara. La joven se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gran bufido, cosa que lo divirtió más. Alzó su brazo y contempló el reloj. Y se puso de pie.

\- **¡Ya casi son las once! -** Exclamó - **¡Tengo que irme! -**

 **\- Nosotros también nos vamos -** Ace se puso de pie, seguido de Kouta - **¿Quieres que te llevemos a algún lado? -**

 **-** **No, grecias, tengo una moto -** Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

Despidió a su familia y se apresuró a salir. Hacía años que no veía a Misa y no quería hacerla esperar. Se subió a la motocicleta, se colocó el casco y aceleró a toda velocidad. Por suerte, la nueva casa no se encontraba demasiado lejos de su antiguo barrio y llegó a la casa de la morocha justo a tiempo. Estacionó y se quitó el casco, lo apoyó en el asiento y se acercó para tocar la puerta.

Cuando Misa abrió, el morocho quedó boquiabierto. Misa había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la había visto, pero no solo físicamente sino también psicológicamente. Ya no vestía colores oscuros que le daban un aire gótico, la joven tenía elegante pantalón negro, un top celeste y un saco largo color gris. Sus cabellos no estaban recogidos con dos coletas como la vieja Misa solía llevar, esa vez se había tomado la molestia de rizar su cabellera. Y su maquillaje era sutil y femenino. Era como si la vieja Misa hubiese sido descartada y hubiera nacido una nueva Misa. Respiró profundamente y se recordó que era la novia de su mejor amigo. Mejor amigo que no veía hacía años... Pero novia al fin.

\- **Te ves bien -** Murmuró sin saber si era lo correcto o no.

\- **Gracias -** Sonrió.

Caminaron hasta el vehículo. Katsu desenganchó el casco de repuesto que siempre llevaba para ocasiones como esas. Se lo entregó con cuidado.

\- **No quiero que te arruines el peinado, pero tienes que usarlo -**

Él también se lo colocó y se subió a la motocicleta. Espero unos momentos mientras la mujer se acomodaba y cuando sintió que sus delgados brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su cuerpo, arrancó. No era la primera vez que viajaba con una mujer pegada a su espalda, pero si tenía que admitir que con Misa era diferente. El mero hecho de recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, le hacía ponerse nervioso. _Concéntrate en conducir,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Luego de que se besaran, él la había dejado escapar. Reiki había jugado sus cartas primero y Katsu había quedado con el desaliento de haber perdido a la mujer que en verdad amaba. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar que todos esos años se había obligado a olvidar a Misa.

Había salido con varias chicas con la esperanza de enamorarse de alguna. Había intentado hablar con mujeres que no eran de su tipo, confiado de que algo en ellas le llamaría la atención. Pero no. Estuvo años en busca de la mujer ideal, la mujer que le hiciera olvidar un tonto romance de instituto. Sin embargo no lo encontró hasta que ese año conoció a Makoto.

Mokoto era una joven de su misma edad, que casualmente estaba estudiando medicina en su misma facultad. Por causa del destino ambos habían terminado haciendo un trabajo grupal juntos y cuando logró conocer a Makoto, olvidó por completo la desesperación que tenía por olvidar. Con Makoto había encontrado una amiga, una compañera, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. No eran novios, claro que no. Eran una especie de amigos con derechos... Esos términos modernos que Takara amaba usar.

Estacionó frente a un bar y luego de acomodar la motocicleta, ingresaron. Era un ambiente moderno, con sillas y mesas blancas, sillones negros y una enorme barra de metal. La música retumbaba en sus oídos y las luces mutaban de colores. El bullicio de la gente no los aterró. Caminaron hasta el mostrador y cuando por fin encontraron a un barman liberado, pidieron dos daikiris, un trago a base de alcohol, frutillas y limón.

El hombre los preparó con velocidad y los apoyó sobre la barra.

\- **Busca un asiento, yo pago -** Comentó Katsu mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo.

Le entregó dos billetes de cien y guardo el vuelto. Misa había llevado las dos bebidas por lo que el camino hacía la mesa fue largo y le dio mucho que pensar. Tuvo que esquivar a varias personas que bailaban bajo los efectos del alcohol con desenfreno. Y cuando logró alcanzar a la mujer, se sentó frente a ella.

Misa le tendió el vaso y el morocho dio un largo sorbo. Estaba un poco nervioso, los claros ojos de Misa yacían posados en él, pacientes. Al percatarse de que la mujer estaba esperando que hablara, alejó la bebida y se enderezó.

\- **¿Y bien? -** Preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo. ¿Qué demonios tenía que decir? - **¿Cómo van las cosas con Reiki? No lo he visto por aquí -**

 **\- Para ser sincera -** Misa dio un largo sorbo - **No estamos saliendo -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** ¿Reiki y Misa habían roto? ¿Desde cuando?

\- **Fue hace un par de meses -** La joven comenzó a jugar con la pajilla - **Él me dijo que había estado saliendo con otra chica en los últimos meses, me dijo que no había pasado nada, ni siquiera un beso, pero que había estado empezando a enamorarse de ella -**

 **\- ¿Otra chica? -** ¿En verdad Reiki se había fijado en otra mujer? No sanaba muy él.

\- **Suzuna -** Aclaró con un suspiro.

\- **¡¿SUZUNA?! -** Estuvo a punto de caer de su silla pero se obligó a mantener la compostura - **Yo... No sabía que Suzuna le parecía atractiva -**

Katsu se preguntó desde cuando a Reiki le gustaba Suzuna. ¿Y si le había gustado cuando ellos comenzaron ese absurdo noviazgo? Se llevó la mano a la frente al recordar ese momento de su vida.

\- **Además sus padres lo convencieron para que hiciera el servicio militar en la base de la marina de la capital -** Se detuvo para dar otro sorbo, intentando hacerse la indiferente - **Estuvo negándose años, pero... vaya casualidad, Suzuna vive en la capital y de golpe, Reiki acepta ir a la base -** Rodó los ojos - **Estoy segura que están saliendo -**

 **\- Wow... No sabía nada de esto Misa -** Su expresión era sincera - **No he hablado con Reiki en años, quizás esa es la razón por la que no me respondía los mensajes -**

Todo el mundo sabía que a los reclutas más jóvenes se les confiscaba el teléfono y se les limitaba el uso de redes sociales. Además, Katsu había estado tan inmerso en su vida universitaria que poco tiempo había tenido para dedicarse a averiguar sobre las vidas de sus amigos.

\- **Pero estoy bien -** Sonrió - **Ya lo he superado -**

Cuando Katsu miró su alma a través de sus ojos, confirmó que la vieja Misa ya no estaba. La Misa que él conocía hubiera sufrido mucho, hubiera llorado y no se hubiera vuelto a poner de pie. Pero ella si había podido. Le devolvió la sonrisa, estiró su brazo y acarició su mano. Y la Misa actual le gustaba más. Ya no era la típica niña temerosa, con problemas de seguridad. No. La Misa que había encontrado en el hospital esa mañana era una mujer decidida, independiente y fuerte. Toda una mujer.

La velada fue interesante, pero corta. Llegó un punto donde la música estaba tan fuerte que no podían hablar, por lo que decidieron abandonar el bar.

Katsu condujo hasta la casa de la mujer y la acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie en las afueras, por lo que el nivel de inseguridad aumentaba. Misa clavó la llave en la puerta y abrió lentamente. Volteó hacía Katsu y sonrió.

\- **Gracias por lo de hoy -** Desvió la mirada - **Es lindo volver a verte por aquí -**

 **\- Es lindo volver a escuchar tu voz -** Al percatarse de sus palabras, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa - **Perdón, no quise -**

La morocha soltó una pequeña carcajada y acarició su mejilla. No podía evitar contemplar sus labios. ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Él había sido su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer desilusión. Jamás le había perdonado que luego de besarle, hubiera comenzado una relación con Suzuna. Al fin y al cabo, Suzuna era más linda, más popular, más segura de sí misma. Y desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, Suzuna no había hecho más que quitarle a los dos chicos que había amado. Esa había sido la principal razón de su cambio. Había querido ser como ella y por el momento, le rendía fruto.

Misa se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un delicado beso. Pero lo que no se esperó fue que el hombre le impidiera separarse. El morocho la apretó contra su cuerpo y elevó la intensidad del beso. No se quejó, no tenía razón para hacerlo. Había rogado por ese momento durante mucho tiempo. El morocho la empujó hacía atrás, hasta chocarse contra la pared de su propia casa.

\- **Yo... Misa... -** Katsu bajó la mirada y dio un paso hacía atrás - **Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por el momento -**

La morocha soltó una pícara sonrisa. Con su mano derecha empujó la puerta de su casa y prendió la luz del salón de estar.

\- **Mi padre está de guardia en el hospital -** Murmuró mientras ingresaba en su hogar - **¿Quieres pasar? -**

Katsu la contempló fijamente. Estaba jugando con fuego, y ella era muy consciente de ello. Volteó para contemplar la motocicleta. Todavía estaba a tiempo de irse, pero ambos sabían que no lo haría. Ingresó en la casa y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Misa se quitó el saco y lo dejó caer en el sillón.

\- **Si en verdad crees que cambie -** Sonrió - **Ven a ver mi habitación -**

La mujer lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Tenía razón. Su cuarto había cambiado demasiado. Ya no era negro, rojo y azul. Era una habitación con colores claros, sutiles y sin posters en las paredes. La mesa no estaba cargada de cds, las hojas del hospital y las fibras de colores estaban perfectamente acomodadas.

\- **¿Te gusta? -**

\- **Claro, es... diferente -** Volteó para poder contemplarla - **Pero... ¿Te gusta a ti? -**

 **\- No lo hubiera hecho si no me gustara -** Murmuró sin pestañear - **Cada cambio que he hecho, lo he hecho pensando en que era lo que quería -** Por unos segundos se puso seria - **Quiero dejar de arrepentirme de las cosas, quiero disfrutar el ahora y punto -**

La joven caminó por su habitación y apagó las luces. Se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas con brusquedad. Estaba cansada de tener miedo, de tener vergüenza, de no poder hacer lo que quería por temer que alguien la juzgue. Desde que su relación con Reiki había terminado se había propuesto cambiar. Y lo había hecho.

Giró hacía Katsu y lo contempló solemne. Acto seguido, se quitó el top y lo dejó caer al suelo.

\- **No voy a arrepentirme de esto -** Dejó escapar de sus labios.

El morocho la contempló algo sorprendido. De hecho, Misa había cambiado más de lo que parecía. Se acercó lentamente y acarició su desnuda piel. ¿Era lo correcto? Ella era la ex pareja de su mejor amigo... Y ese tipo de códigos debían ser respetados. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Reiki, de dejar las cosas claras. Suzuna era su ex, y Misa la de Reiki.

Aunque... Si lo pensaba objetivamente, era muy probable que su mejor amigo estuviera haciendo lo mismo con Suzuna en esos momentos. Sin hablarlo con él. _Maldición,_ pensó, _Ya no me importa._ La tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hasta la cama. Ya no importaba, ni tenía sentido. Suzuna no era su novia, por ende Reiki tenía todo el derecho que quería de hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Y Misa ya no era suya, entonces él era libre de hacer con ella lo que fuera.

 **(...)**

Katsu abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en recordar porque no estaba en su habitación. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y volteó para poder contemplar a Misa. Su cuerpo estaba tapado por una manta y sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada. Acarició su espalda con cuidado, no quería despertarla. Se estiró y se puso de pie. La noche había sido perfecta, ella era perfecta. Seguía sin entender como había vivido tanto tiempo sin su presencia.

Tomó su ropa interior y se la colocó. Misa se estiró y cambió de posición, pero siguió dormida. ¿Qué mejor manera de terminar esa velada con un rico desayuno? Abandonó la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Haría algo simple, que no demandara mucho tiempo ni productos. Abrió la primera alacena que se encontró. No tenía la más pálida idea de donde podría haber comida.

Encontró los cereales, no supo como. Y tomó uno de los tazones que estaban secándose en el lavavajillas. Con eso bastaría. Abrió la heladera y sacó la leche. Cuando estaba por servir el segundo tazón, la puerta se abrió. Katsu quedó estupefacto al ver el rostro de Law. El hombre se sorprendió en una primera instancia, pero luego soltó un suspiro. Dejó caer su abrigo en el sillón junto con su porta papeles. Caminó en silencio hasta la cocina y tomó la cafetera. Abrió la primera alacena y sacó una taza.

\- **No hace falta que digas nada -** Murmuró al notar que el joven seguía petrificado - **Solo voy a decirte una cosa -** Posó sus ojos en él de manera desafiante - **Si la lastimas como lo hizo tu amigo, te mato -**

El hombre subió por las escaleras y desapareció sin decir nada más.

 **(...)**

Hanako yacía sentada en la pequeña librería de su hogar. Contemplaba hacía afuera. No podía creerlo, no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Su amor era su primo por ley. No podía ser peor. Su madre aceptaría que estuviera saliendo con un profesor, pero... ¡¿Con un primo?! No, jamás lo permitiría. Mordió su labio inferior mientras pasaba las paginas del libro. No podía concentrarse. No podía leer bajo esa presión.

Alzó la mirada y contempló por la ventana. El día era tan primaveral, pensar que días así los solía pasar con Kouta... Divirtiéndose en algún parque y haciendo un agradable picnic.

No estaba segura si estaba viendo cosas o si Kouta estaba caminando hacía su casa. Se puso de pie y se acercó al vidrio con velocidad. No. No estaba loca, era él. ¡Era Kouta! Ni siquiera sabía si sonreír o sentirse preocupada. El joven caminaba con aire preocupado, pensando en algo. Tal y como si estuviera pensando que decir, o que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre y llamar la atención de toda la familia, Hanako salió disparada hacía la puerta y la abrió.

\- **¿Hana? -**

 **\- Kouta ¿Qué sucede? -** Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

\- **Tenemos que hablar -** Sus ojos demostraban la pena de su voz.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -** No quería escuchar nada, no quería que dijera tonterías de las que después se arrepentiría.

\- **Esto no puede seguir así -**

- **¿Qué cosa? -** La voz de Taro sorprendió a ambos.

Hanako volteó con brusquedad y divisó a su hermano de pie contemplándolos.

\- **Creí que no se conocían -** Agregó inocentemente.

 **(...)**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, no se sentía cómoda durmiendo junto a él. Había tenido que ir a la cocina con la excusa de que tenía insomnio a engullir café para poder pasar la noche. Incluso aprovechó que Katsu no estaba la casa para acostarse en su cama, pero tampoco había logrado dormir. La mente le daba vueltas y vueltas, sin poder comprender que era lo que le molestaba tanto.

Y allí estaba, conduciendo sin siquiera saber si no se dormiría al volante. Pero lograría lo que quería. En ese preciso momento necesitaba respuestas, y si Luffy no se las iba a dar, ellas las encontraría a como de lugar.

Estacionó el vehículo frente a una elegante y moderna casa. Las tejas rojas hacían juego con la pintura amarilla, y las flores blancas quedan fabulosas. Buen gusto, no podía esperar menos. Respiró profundamente y bajó del coche. Tomó su bolso y se acercó con pasos temblorosos. No estaba segura de si era lo correcto o no, pero estaba harta de vivir sin saber.

Tocó el timbre dos veces y cuando la puerta se abrió, notó que la mujer estaba completamente confundida.

\- **¿Nami? -**

 **\- Margareth, necesito hablar contigo -** Murmuró.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ha sido un capitulo largo, creo que he pasado las 10.000 palabras pero es que tenía la necesidad de compensarlos por el tiempo perdido. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa de leer sus comentarios.**

 **Por cierto, aquí les dejo más información sobre las edades de los personajes para que se den una idea. Luffy (42) - Nami (40) - Ace (45) - Kouta (26) - Misa, Reiki (20)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. La Historia de sus Vidas

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con este fic. ¡Por fin! Espero no haberme demorado TANTO... ¿A quien engaño? Siempre igual...**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Solitario196, a angel, a angel d jesus y a darkn3355.**

 **Con respecto al ZoRo, pronto aparecerán. Les tengo un rol bastante interesante a esos dos. Pero será sorpresa.**

 **Aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

El rostro de la rubia era de completa perplejidad. Pero la mirada seria de Nami fue más que suficiente como para que Margaret la dejara pasar. La casa era pintoresca y estaba cubierta de flores blancas. La pelinaranja avanzó entre el aroma a jazmines y atravesó el vestíbulo detrás de la dueña de casa. La rubia la guió hasta un pequeño salón donde dos pequeños niños jugaban con unos juguetes. Sabía que el niño era un poco mayor que Akira, puesto que ella había quedado embarazada poco antes de la falsa boda. Pero la pequeña niña de pequeña coletas rubias era mucho más pequeña, más pequeña incluso que Raiden.

\- **¿Estos son tus niños? -** Preguntó mientras se agachaba junto a ellos y acariciaba sus dorados cabellos.

\- **Así es, son Masaru y Lea -** Sonrió.

\- **En verdad son hermosos -** Al notar que la mujer le indicaba se siente en los sillones, se acomodó.

\- **Fue una sorpresa verte aquí -** Comentó seria - **¿Ha sucedido algo? -**

 **\- Necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas -** Murmuró y posó su mirada en los pequeños - **Es sobre Hancock -**

El rostro de Margaret quedó completamente pálido. Se acomodó en el asiento y soltó un gran suspiro. Sus dedos se movieron temblorosos mientras asimilaba la idea.

\- **Entiendo -** Se puso de pie - **Prepararé algo de té -**

Cuando desapareció en la cocina, Nami admiró a los pequeños Masaru y Lea. Pensar que su viejo amigo había tenido dos niños era extraño, después de todo, era bastante grande cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir y jamás creyó que quisiera tener hijos. La pequeña levantó un auto gris con una diminuta sonrisa y luego de decir algo inentendible, continuó jugando junto a su hermano. Sonrió. Era lindo ver a los pequeños divertirse, sobre todo cuando el menor de los hermanos quería ser como el mayor. Lo notaba mucho con Souta y Raiden, el más chico siempre imitaba lo que el otro hacía.

No tardó tanto. A los pocos minutos Margaret volvió con una bandeja en sus manos. Había traído una tetera de porcelana blanca y una rebanada de pastel de coco para cada una. Sirvió el té en una pequeña taza y se la tendió a su invitada. Cuando estuvo todo listo, volvió a tomar asiento.

\- **Bien -** Respiró profundamente - **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -**

 **\- A decir verdad, Luffy ha estado actuando raro -** Comenzó y dio un pequeño sorbo - **Nunca lo había visto así -**

 **\- Mmm... -** Hizo una pequeña mueca - **Se están por cumplir 10 años -**

 **\- Lo sé, pero aún así... -** No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo con tal de conseguir información - **El otro día Akira encontró el vestido de su boda y pues ella... lo arruinó pensando que era un disfraz -** Jamás podía quitarse esa mirada de su mente - **Nunca antes le había levantado a la voz -**

 **\- Intuyo que has venido para que te cuente toda la historia entre ellos dos ¿Verdad? -** Antes de que la pelinaranja pudiera responder, agregó - **Y tienes todo el derecho a saber, por ende, te lo contaré -**

Nami dejó la taza sobre la pequeña mesa y se arrimó al extremo del sillón, quería saber. Quería saber todo. Necesitaba saber el pasado, era la única manera de poder afrontar el presente.

\- **Verás, Hancock y yo eramos amigas en el instituto -** Recordó.

* * *

 _ **Hace 26 años...**_

 _El sol brillaba como nunca, el verano era la mejor época. Lo único malo del calor, era asistir a esas aburridas clases que se dictaba sin siquiera tener un ventilar apuntando a sus rostros. Pero a pesar de que las ventanas estaban abiertas, el vaho humano no se disipaba. Cuando el timbre sonó, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo. Se esparcieron por todo el patio. ¡Al fin la hora había acabado! ¡Al fin podían volver a sus hogares!_

 _Margaret respiró la libertad. Había esperado ese momento desde que había ingresado en el edificio a las 8 de la mañana._

 _- **Oi ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado? -** Preguntó una de sus amigas con una sonrisa. _

_- **Me parece una buena idea -** Agregó otra, la más hermosa de toda la clase. _

_La rubia admiró aquellos largos cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos eran celestes como el mismo mar y su cuerpo era perfecto, algo que todas en la institución envidiaban. Hancock era considerada la joven más hermosa, o al menos eso decía el periódico extra oficial que escribían los alumnos a escondidas de los profesores (Claro que los profesores sabían de él, pero poco les importaba. Después de todo, ellos también querían saber sobre los chismes de sus alumnos). No había hombre que no estuviera enamorado de ella, no había mujer que no quisiera ser como ella. Ella era perfecta. Y nadie podía objetar lo contrario._

 _Caminaron unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza verde, donde un hombre vendía helados de paleta. Cada una pidió un sabor diferente. Ella había pedido limón, mientras que su amiga optó por uno de frutilla. ¿Cuándo no? Otra de las cosas que caracterizaba a la morocha, era que siempre seguía un mismo patrón. El rosa era su color, sin lugar a dudas. Por ende, el helado debía ser rosa. Pero como Margaret siempre se recordaba, ella era perfecta. De otra manera, no sería ella._

 _Cuando por fin tomaron asiento en una de las pequeñas sillas de cemento que había debajo de un árbol, una de sus compañeras dijo:_

 _- **¿Han visto allá? -** Señaló un grupo de estudiantes que iban a su mismo curso - **Están haciendo el ridículo -**_

 _No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. El grupo de estudiantes que estaba haciendo el ridículo, no era otro que el que estaba conformado por Monkey D Luffy y sus amigos. Solían divertirse de manera muy absurda, aunque eran buena gente. La rubia posó sus ojos en el morocho y comenzó a sentir cierto calor trepar por sus mejillas._

 _- **No puedo creer que estemos en el mismo salón -** Bufó Hancock mientras afilaba la mirada. _

_- **Son divertidos -** Otra de sus amigas se puso de pie - **Pero será más divertido -** La joven de largos cabellos castaños, alzó la mano con energía - **¡Oi! -**_

 _Los hombres voltearon con brusquedad y al percatarse de que eran sus compañeras de salón, caminaron hacía ellas con una sonrisa. Luffy fue el primero en llegar, contempló a todas._

 _- **¿Qué están comiendo? -** Preguntó. _

_- **Helado -** Comentó su amiga con una sonrisa. _

_- **¿Helado? ¡Yo quiero uno! -** Exclamó y se giró en busca del vendedor. Pero no lo vio por ningún lado - **¡Maldición, se fue! -**_

 _ **\- Si quieres puedes tener el mío -** Tímidamente, Margaret le tendió el suyo. _

_- **¿En verdad? -** Sus ojos se iluminaron - **¡Gracias! -**_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, el morocho tomó la paleta de la mujer y lo devoró sin siquiera disfrutar su sabor._

 _- **Al menos podrías tener modales -** Murmuró la mujer de claros ojos mientras desviaba la mirada._

 _- **¿Modales? -** Luffy notó que ella tampoco estaba comiendo su helado - **¿Tu tampoco lo quieres? -**_

 _Antes de que pudiera responder, el morocho le arrancó la paleta y se la llevó a la boca. No era fanático de los sabores frutales, pero al menos podía calmar el calor de su cuerpo. El sol estaba demasiado picante como para andar sin nada fresco en el estómago._

 _- **¿Qué demonios haces? -** La mujer se puso de pie y lo fulminó seria. _

_- **Oi, lo siento -** Sorprendido alzó las manos - **Pensé que ya no lo querías -**_

 _- **¿Por qué demonios llamaron a este idiota? -**_

 _Luego de decir esas palabras, Hancock pegó media vuelta y se alejó dando firmes pasos. Ya no lo soportaba. El morocho la contempló alejarse perplejo. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Después de todo, había pedido perdón. Alzó los hombros indiferentes y se giró hacía la rubia._

 _- **Es un poco sensible ¿Verdad? -**_

 _- **No, ella solo... -** ¿Qué decir? Se rascó la nuca nerviosa, no quería decirle que solo lo consideraba un idiota - **Ella adora el helado de frutilla y bueno... -**_

 _El morocho soltó un pequeño chillido. Hizo sonar sus dedos y desvió la mirada buscando el heladero. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Afortunadamente lo divisó, detrás de un árbol vendiendo paletas a niños pequeños que habían ido a los juegos del parque junto a sus padres._

 _- **¡Bingo! -** El morocho se acercó a su amigo - **¡Oi, Zoro! ¿Me prestas dinero? -**_

 _El peliverde, quien yacía recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, abrió un ojo._

 _- **¿Y para qué quieres dinero? -** Preguntó serio. _

_- **Tengo que comprar un helado -** Al notar la expresión del hombre, insistió - **¡Por favor! ¡Te los devolveré, lo juro! -**_

 _ **\- Ya lo has jurado antes y no he visto un solo centavo -** Bufó. _

_- **Esta vez le pediré dinero a mi abuelo, lo juro -** Hizo un pequeño puchero. _

_**-** **Bien... -** Sacó la billetera de su bolsillo y sacó el único billete que tenía, uno de mucho valor - **Ten... -**_

 ** _\- ¡Gracias! -_**

 _Luffy corrió hacía el hombre y le tendió el billete._

 _- **De frutilla -** Sonrió._

 _El señor lo contempló perplejo por unos segundo y luego aceptó el dinero._

 _- **¿Cuántos quieres? -** Preguntó mientras revolvía su heladera portátil. _

_- **Mmm... Pues... -** Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pensativo - **Todos los que alcance -**_

 _El heladero lo contempló pasmado. Pero dinero era dinero, y un cliente era un cliente. Tomó alrededor de quince helados y se los dio con sumo cuidado para evitar que se cayeran al suelo. El morocho salió corriendo hacía el grupo de mujeres y al divisar que la mujer de cabellos oscuros ya se encontraba en la otra cuadra, corrió para poder alcanzarla._

 _- **¡Oi! ¡Espera! -** Gritó y logró alcanzarla gracias a que el semáforo cambió a verde - **Te compre otro helado -** Sonrió - **Toma -**_

 _Le tendió todos los paquetes al mismo tiempo._

 _- **Me dijeron que te gusta el helado de frutilla -**_

 _La mujer contempló todos los helados en silencio, sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del morocho en busca de algún indicio de truco. Pero no encontró ni una pizca de maldad. Tomó uno de los paquetes, lo abrió con sumo cuidado y se lo llevó a la boca. No había duda que ese era le helado de frutillas más delicioso que había probado en su vida._

* * *

 **Actualidad.**

Un gran silencio inundó a las dos mujeres, silencio que la pequeña rompió con uno de sus gritos.

\- **¡Lea! -** La regañó su madre, Margaret soltó un gran suspiro - **Aunque suene estúpido, eso bastó para que se enamorara de él -** Dio un ligero sorbo - **De una manera... Enfermiza... -** Jamás podría olvidar esa etapa en su vida - **Para ese entonces, él también me gustaba. Pero lo mantuve en secreto, por miedo -**

 **\- ¿Miedo? -** Preguntó sorprendida.

\- **Yo... No quería ganarme un enemigo como ella -**

* * *

 ** _Hace 26 años..._**

 _Margaret ingresó en el instituto a las corridas. La lluvia la había alcanzado pese a que había corrido para llegar. Estaba empapada, jamás creyó que el mundo se caería abajo de esa manera. La había tomado desprevenida. Se agachó en un rincón de la entrada y comprobó que sus apuntes estuvieran ilesos, solamente se había mojado los extremos. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a guardarlos dentro de su bolso. Los profesores la regañarían cuando notaran que estaba completamente encharcado. Parecía que se había zambullido en una piscina. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para quitar el agua y continuó su camino hacía el aula. Necesitaba atravesar el área de casilleros, subir un par de escaleras y girar a la derecha. Pero cuando atravesó el enorme pasillo, divisó a Luffy contemplando el paisaje a través de una ventana. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosada y metió la mano en su bolso para comprobar si tenía el regalo. Al percatarse del bulto, sonrió. Si, y estaba listo para ser entregado. Respiró dos veces y se animó a acercarse. Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración se agitó. No podía creer que estaba a punto de darle aquel presente, en el que había trabajo tan duro._

 _- **¿Estuviste nadando? -** Le sonrió al divisarla. _

_- **¿Qué? -** Recordó que estaba toda mojada - **Olvidé mi paraguas -** Murmuró avergonzada, ya había comenzado a hacer el ridículo - **Oi, te traje algo -**_

 _ **\- ¿Algo? ¿Para mi? -** Sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño pequeño cuando divisa un caramelo. _

_La rubia sacó una pequeña caja roja que había guardado bajo las hojas de sus trabajos. Por suerte, esas mismas hojas lo habían salvado del agua._

 _- **Yo lo hice -** Sus pies se movieron nerviosos._

 _La pequeña caja estaba hecha con cartón de color, armada perfectamente proporcional y con un pequeño listón del mismo tono. El morocho la tomó entre manos y la contempló pasmado. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con eso? Posó sus ojos en la mujer y luego la abrió lo más delicado que pudo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando divisó unas pequeñas fresas cubiertas con chocolate._

 _- **¡¿Lo hiciste tu?! -** Automáticamente, se llevó una a la boca - **¡Son geniales! -**_

 _Era oficial, tenía ganas de desaparecer bajo la tormenta. Sintió como su espalda se erizaba y el calor trepaba por su garganta._

 _- **Oi, pero... -** Comentó con la boca llena de fresas - **Hoy no es mi cumpleaños -**_

 _ **\- Lo se -**_

 _El timbre retumbó y ambos volvieron al salón que compartían. Allí, el resto de compañeros ya se encontraban en sus respectivos bancos, y al poco tiempo el profesor llegó para poder afrontar la clase de física juntos. Fue una hora larga, donde la mayoría de los alumnos durmió o dibujó garabatos en sus hojas de cálculo, y cuando por fin acabo, el bullicio comenzó a aflorar. El morocho volteó en su silla y contempló a su amigo, quien no hacía más que dormir. Zoro había apoyado la cabeza en el pupitre y se había ido al mundo de los sueños hacía varios minutos. Tomó un marcador y comenzó a dibujarle el rostro. Era divertido pensar en la cara que pondrían los profesores cuando notaran que el peliverde tenía un refinado bigote de bolígrafo._

 _- **¿Quieres que te ayude? -** Su otro amigo, Usopp apareció a su lado, reteniendo las ganas de reír - **Soy un experto en el arte -** Tomó otro color y comenzó a dibujar en la frente - **Casi tan bueno como Miguel Ángel -** Alardeó. _

_Al notar que dibujaba un par de fresas en la frente del hombre, volteó hacía su amigo._

 _- **Oi, Usopp -** El morocho dejó su obra de arte para poder mirarlo - **¿Qué significan las fresas con chocolate? -** Preguntó pensativo._

 _- **¿Fresas con chocolate? -** Alzó la mirada al techo - **Según las leyendas urbanas del instituto, si alguien te da unas fresas bañadas en chocolate, significa... -** Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y bajó la voz lo suficiente como para que nadie lo escuchara - **Que le tienes que dar un beso -**_

 _ **\- ¿Un beso? -** Preguntó arqueando una ceja. _

_- **Así es -** El joven sacó un pequeño cuaderno viejo forrado en cuero que había heredado de unos egresados mayores - **Aquí lo dice, es señal de amor -** Cerró uno de los pocos ejemplares que circulaba en la escuela y lo volvió a guardar en su bolso - **Pero... ¿Quién te las dio? -**_

 _Luffy giró se giró y contempló al grupo de mujeres que no hacía más que susurrar cosas y reír, posiblemente de chismes ajenos. Algo típico en las jóvenes de su curso. Respiró lentamente y tomó coraje. Si el código decía eso, entonces... ¿Quién era él para violar las normas? Se puso de pie y se acercó al pequeño grupo con determinación. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, notó que los ojos de todas se posaban en él con curiosidad. Pero él solo posó los ojos en la rubia._

 _- **Oi... -** Murmuró. _

_Margaret sintió como la mirada de sus amigas se dirigía directamente a ella. La vergüenza y el terror invadieron su rostro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?_

 _- **¿Sucede algo malo? -** Preguntó e hizo todos sus esfuerzos para no tartamudear. _

_Pero sin decir otra cosa, el morocho apoyó sus labios en los de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar tirarse para atrás. Sabía que ese era el final._

 _- **Gracias por las fresas -** Sonrió y se alejó. _

_La rubia quedó boquiabierta, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Desvió la mirada hacía sus amigas, especialmente en su querida Hancock, pero sabía que su ceño fruncido no significaba nada bueno._

* * *

 **Actualidad.**

 **-** **Me odio por eso -** Desvió la mirada intentando borrar esas memorias - **Luego de eso me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de ellas, y por supuesto, el resto también hizo lo mismo ¿Quién quería tenerla de enemigo? -** Soltó un bufido y se sirvió más té.

\- **Los jóvenes pueden ser muy crueles -** Agregó la pelinaranja mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Desde hacía un rato había comenzado a sudar frío.

\- **Si... -** Respiró profundamente - **Lo que pasa a partir de ahora, va a sonar... -** Puso los ojos en blanco - **Ni siquiera se como llamarlo -** Soltó el aire retenido durante esos segundos - **Solo entiende que estaba desesperada y quería recuperar a mis amigas -**

Nami quedó en silencio, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa. Quería saber que más había, que más era lo que había pasado. Necesitaba saber todo, todo lo que nadie le había contado durante esos cinco años de relación. Eso que perturbaba al morocho por las noches.

* * *

 ** _Hace 26 años..._**

 _Llevaba tres semanas sola. Entraba y salía del instituto en completo silencio. Durante la clase, podía sentir los ojos de aquella mujer posados en su nuca hasta el punto de sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y le daba pena el hecho de no poder hablar con ninguna de sus amigas. Había evitado a Luffy todos esos días con el fin de no causar más problemas, sin embargo ese día era diferente. Esa vez, fue ella quien luego de las clases se dirigió a su casa. Necesitaba hablar con él, hacer algo al respecto._

 _Tocó la puerta con determinación, pero cuando escuchó la perilla girar sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. ¿En que momento se había metido en tales problemas? Oh, si... Las fresas, se recordó. Todo había comenzado por esas malditas fresas. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un hombre de rostro curtido y cabello canoso apareció en el umbral._

 _- **Estoy buscando a Luffy -** Murmuró y recordó que el morocho había dicho que vivía junto a su abuelo. _

_- **Oh, él esta en su habitación -** El hombre señaló las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de la vivienda._

 _- **Gracias... -**_

 _Titubeó dos segundos pero se animó a ingresar. Sintió como el hombre cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzó a subir nerviosa. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? El pasillo era pequeño y distinguió el cuarto de Luffy dado a que tenía pintada una enorme L roja en la puerta. También notó las habitaciones de sus hermanos mayores, que también habían asistido al instituto con ellos, una A naranja para el morocho, y una S azul para el rubio. Una vez más se encontraba frente a una puerta, era increíble como algo tan básico podía imponer tanto nerviosismo. Golpeó de nuevo. Estaba vez un poco más fiada, al menos allí atendería Luffy, nadie más._

 _- **¿Margaret? -** Preguntó al verla. _

_- **Tenemos que hablar, ahora -** Lo empujó dentro de su recamara y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. _

_- **¿Sucedió algo? -** Estaba completamente pasmado._

 _La cama del joven estaba completamente deshecha pero eso no le permitió dejarse caer. Necesitaba estar cómoda, si iba a hacer eso, tenía que sentirse a gusto consigo misma. Respiró profundamente y posó sus ojos en él._

 _- **¿Te gusta alguna chica? -** Soltó sin previo aviso. _

_- **¿Eh? -** El morocho la contempló más confundido - **¿Te sientes bien? -**_

 _ **\- Solo responde la pregunta ¿Quieres? -** Necesitaba ir al punto, no dar eternas vueltas sin sentido._

 _- **Supongo que no -** Alzó los hombros indiferente - **¿Segura que estás bien? -**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo es posible? -** Puso los ojos en blanco - **¿Entonces por qué me besaste? -**_

 _ **\- Pues... porque me diste las fresas -** No quitó la mirada de ella en ningún momento - **Según el código dice que si alguien regala fresas con chocolate, significa que deber besarle -**_

 _ **\- ¿Código? -** ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? - **¿En verdad no hay nadie que te resulte atractiva? -**_

 _ **\- En realidad... -** Desvió su mirada al techo - **No -**_

 _ **\- Maldición... Será más difícil de lo que creía... -** Se llevó la mano al rostro - **¿En verdad no te gustaría abrazar a alguien en particular? Me refiero... Una persona en particular que quieras solo para ti, que no quieras que nadie más la toque -**_

 _ **\- Supongo que todos quieren eso -** Lo hacía sonar tan natural que no sabía si lo estaba diciendo en serio o con puro sarcasmo. _

_- **¿Y bien? ¿Cual escogerías? -**_

 _El morocho se dejó caer al piso. Se sentó como solía hacerlo siempre. Con las piernas cruzadas, tirando su torso hacía atrás y sosteniendo su cuerpo con los brazos hacía atrás._

 _- **Yo... No lo sé -** Murmuró - **Nunca me detuve a pensar en eso -**_

 _ **\- ¡Pues piénsalo ahora! -** Exclamó furiosa._

 _Otro silencio, está vez más largo, se hizo presente._

 _- **En verdad, no se -** Dijo agotado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en eso? - **Tengo hambre -**_

 _ **\- Te invitaré a comer lo que tu quieras si respondes eso -** ¡Si! ¡Lo había apresado! ¡Ese era el punto débil!. _

_- **¿Lo que yo quiera? -** Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, iluminación por cierto brillo. Al ver que la rubia asintió, agregó - **Bien... Mmm... -**_

 _ **\- Esto no va a llegar a nada ¿Verdad? -**_ Al notar la mirada incrédula del morocho, soltó un gran suspiro _- **Mira esto -** Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de hojas de la revista escolar, en ella se destacaba Hancock. La joven estaba vestida con un corto vestido de tenis y yacía corriendo la pelota con su raqueta en mano, el fotógrafo había tomado la imagen justa - **¿No es bonita? -**_

 **- _¿Bonita? -_** _Se llevó la mano al mentón y analizó el papel en silencio - **Podría decirse -**_

 _ **\- Es la estudiante más hermosa de todo el instituto, la que todos anhelan -**_ _Susurró como si alguien más pudiera escucharlos - **¿Y sabes qué? -** Se le estaba por romper el corazón, pero era la única manera de recuperar a sus amigas - **Está enamorada de ti -**_

 _ **\- ¿De mi? -** Frunció el ceño y se apuntó con un dedo - **Mmmm... No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa -**_

 _ **\- Significa que tiene varios sentimientos y emociones hacía ti -** Le explicó mientras tomaba una hoja y dibujaba un corazón - **Es decir, se siente atraída por ti -**_

 _ **\- Mmmm... Eso lo entiendo, pero... ¿Qué hago yo con eso? -** Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza._

 _- **Sabía que dirías eso -** Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó otro papel - **He leído en una revista que compró mi madre esto -** Estiró el trozo y comenzó a leerlo - **¿Tienes deseos de conocer los gustos de esa persona? -**_

 _ **\- Supongo que si -** Alzó los hombros indiferente._

 _- **¿Tienes deseo por compartir tu vida, vacaciones, antojos, todo con esa persona? -** Continuó._

 _- **¿Compartir mi vida...? -** Su rostro se tornó serio. _

_¿Qué era eso de compartir su vida? Apenas tenía 16 años... Jamás se había puesto a pensar en algo como eso. Desvió la mirada hacía una vieja foto que debía tener sus años, allí estaban su abuelo, sus dos hermanos junto con él. Desvió la mirada hacía otra, estaba junto a su padre y en el salón creía haber visto una foto en blanco y negro donde su padre era un niño y era cargado por los hombros de su abuelo. Eso era lo que llamaban familia... ¿Verdad?_

 _Sus dos hermanos ya eran lo suficiente adultos como para empezar la universidad, ambos habían viajado hasta diferentes polos del país para poder dedicarse a sus estudios. Y cada vez que los veía, ellos hablaban de diferentes cosas... Uno de esos temas: mujeres. Incluso, su hermano mayor estaba esperando un niño. Un niño al que llamaría Kouta. Y aunque su abuelo y sus hermanos le habían explicado una y otra vez lo que eso significaba, el lo veía atractivo. De hecho, para alguien que no había conocido a su madre, cuyo padre había estado toda su vida buscando el poder político suficiente y alguien que tenía dos hermanos que no pertenecían a la misma sangre, el mero hecho de formar una familia, le resultaba fascinante._

 _- **Oi... -** Margaret le pasó la mano por el rostro - **¿Estás bien? -**_

 _ **\- Si, yo solo... -** Posó sus ojos en el recorte de revista donde la morocha destacaba por su perfección a la hora de jugar._

 _Jamás se había detenido a pensar en detalle acerca de mujeres y esas cosas que consideraba aburrido. Pero... Si se ponía a pensar, varias veces había escuchado a sus amigos hablar de esas cosas, acerca de gustos, de quien era linda y quien no, quien tenía potencial y quien no, quien había coqueteado a quien. Y él simplemente había girado su rostro y se había ido a hacer cosas más interesantes. Pero si retomaba esas charlas, se veían algo llamativas._

 _Cabellos oscuros como la noche, ojos semejantes al lapislázuli. El rostro serio de aquella mujer era todo un misterio, o al menos eso decía el pequeño texto que yacía a un lado de la imagen._

 _- **¿Y bien? -** Preguntó la rubia algo pasmada por la repentina reacción del joven - **¿Te sientes atraído por ella? -**_

 _ **\- Es difícil decirlo ahora, pero... -** Ni siquiera podía quitar los ojos de la imagen - **Tal vez, si -**_

* * *

Nami había comenzado a jugar con sus cabellos hacía un tiempo, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Había contenido el aliento durante toda la narración de la rubia y todavía sentía que tenía aire suficiente como para no respirar por un tiempo. Bajó la mirada y la depositó en el té. Pese a que su taza seguía llena, el agua estaba fría como un lago en invierno. Su estómago estaba completamente cerrado.

\- **Entonces... -** Se animó a decir - **¿Lo convenciste para que se enamorara? -**

 **\- No lo convencí -** Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja - **Solo le abrí los ojos -**

Podía recordar la primera vez que lo había visto. Habían pasado cerca de 5 años y todavía había una fase de ese hombre que no terminaba de conocer. Sabía que, comparado a miles de otras personas, era en cierto modo inocente, también lo veía en sus hijos. Pero... ¿Tanto?

La pequeña Lea comenzó a llorar y la rubia se tomó un tiempo para alzarla y dirigirse a un pequeño cuarto para cambiarle el pañal.

La pelinaranja se llevó la mano a la frente y con sus delgados dedos, limpió el sudor que había comenzado a caer. Era incómodo. Estaba en la casa donde su ex pareja vivía con la ex pareja de su actual esposo, y sus hijos. No era la situación más normal del mundo, pero se volvió a convencer de que era lo que necesitaba. Posó su mirada en el pequeño Masaru. Ese niño tenía un poco más que Akira. De hecho, ese niño había sido el que la rubia había utilizado para hacerle creer a Luffy que era suyo.

Podía recordar el momento como si hubiese pasado ayer. Jamás olvidaría cuando Margaret tocó la puerta y le explicó toda la situación a Sanji. Ella había escuchado por casualidad, pero en verdad se había enfurecido. En ese momento nunca creyó que cinco años más tarde, estaría sentada en los sillones de esa mujer, bebiendo té y hablando del pasado.

Cuando Margaret volvió, dejó a Lea junto a su hermano y tomó asiento.

\- **Lo convencí de ir a una fiesta en una quinta lejos de la ciudad -** Añadió - **En ese momento estaba comenzando la segunda parte de mi plan -**

 **\- Sabías que ella iría ¿Verdad? -** Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- **Todo estaba planeado desde el principio -** Murmuró.

* * *

 ** _Hace 26 años..._**

 _La quinta era amplia, tenía varios metros de terreno, una gran piscina en el centro y una vieja casa de madera que tenía aspecto colonial. La estrategia estaba saliendo como había planeado. Había ido a buscar Luffy a su casa, necesitaba cerciorarse de que él iba a asistir. Ella misma eligió sus prendas, necesita verse impoluto. Y juntos habían viajado hasta llegar al descampado._

 _Cuando arribaron, los gritos, la música y las risas ya estaban en pleno clímax de la fiesta. Ingresaron rápidamente y pronto buscaron lugar para sentarse. Alguien había colocado varios sillones en el césped para que los invitados disfrutaran de la hermosa noche que tenían fuera._

 _- **Ten -** La rubia le tendió un vaso con algo de bebida alcohólica - **Espera aquí, volveré enseguida -**_

 _El morocho se dejó caer en el asiento y la contempló alejarse en silencio._

 _Margaret se mezcló entre la gente. Había demasiados jóvenes, muchos eran del instituto, varios del barrio mismo y otros eran de los clubes cercanos. Esquivó parejas, amigos riendo, incluso tuvo que pasar entre un grupo de hombres que estaban discutiendo por una mujer. Patético. Alzó sus ojos y buscó a Hancock y el resto de las chicas con la mirada. Posiblemente estuvieran en un lugar alejado, un lugar exclusivo. Sabía que a la morocha no le gustaba mezclarse entre la gente._

 _Bingo. Las divisó sentadas en unos asientos. Soltó una sonrisa y se apresuró antes de que cambiaran de lugar._

 _Tenía que admitir que sentía miedo, aquella mirada era demasiado penetrante. Casi podía ver el alma de las personas. Se acercó lentamente y cuando los ojos de todas se posaron en ella, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa._

 _- **¿Qué quieres? -** Preguntó la morocha secamente._

 _- **Yo... Yo he ido a hablar con Luffy... -** Murmuró mientras clavaba sus ojos en el suelo._

 _- **¿Y? -** Parecía furiosa, casi como si no tolerara su mera presencia._

 _- **Él quiere hablar contigo -**_

 _- **¿Conmigo? -** Aquella mirada de odio, se transformó en sorpresa._

 _- **Yo... yo le hablé sobre tus sentimientos -** Todas allí parecían estar sorprendidas - **Y él... él quiere hablar contigo -**_

 _ **\- Tienes que estar bromeando -** Se puso de pie y la contempló fijamente._

 _- **No es una broma, ven conmigo -**_

 _Margaret la tomó de la mano y la guió por el camino de gente. En verdad no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer algo como eso... Podía sentir la emoción de la morocha a medida que avanzaban y cuando por fin lo divisaron sentado en el mismo lugar donde la rubia lo había dejado, Hancock se soltó. Al voltear, la encontró completamente estática, contemplando al chico al que amaba._

 _- **Anda, ve -** Murmuró cabizbaja._

 _- **Al final, resultaste no ser tan mala amiga -** Soltó antes de avanzar._

 _Y esas palabras reconfortaron su solitario corazón. Había ganado la confianza de su amiga, y por ende, la confianza de todas sus amigas. Por fin, volvía a ser parte del grupo._

* * *

\- **Me dije a mi misma que debía irme de la fiesta, que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder -** Un ligero silencio le dio tiempo para tomar aire - **Pero no pude irme, no pude dejar de verlos -** Posó sus ojos en el té - **Comenzaron a salir esa noche y sinceramente, jamás pensé que durarían tanto -**

Nami desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla más cercana y contempló el césped, estaba tan verde que casi parecía un sueño.

\- **¿Mamá? -**

Al oír la voz de Masaru, volteó y notó que los ojos de la rubia estaba llorosos.

\- **Estoy bien -** Murmuró - **Masaru, Lea, vayan a jugar al jardín -**

El niño asintió y tomó a su pequeña hermana de la mano. Juntos abandonar la sala dejándolas completamente solas.

\- **Ahí es donde empieza la peor etapa de mi vida -** Aquellas palabras dejaron a la pelinaranja completamente estupefacta - **A los 22 años se casaron, viajaron a Rusia de luna de miel y al volver, me enteré que estaban esperando un niño, Katsu -** Alzó sus ojos para que las lágrimas no cayeran - **Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que no lo recuperaría jamás. Y todo se fue al demonio -** Había intentado olvidar eso, pero jamás pudo - **Comencé a fumar, a beber, frecuentaba bares en busca de alguien o algo que me hiciera olvidar de él, pero nunca lo encontré -**

Había visto tantos rostros, tanta cosas, tantos lugares.

\- **Durante cinco años mi vida se basó en frecuentar bares y vivir la vida de una manera atroz -** Una manera que no se la deseaba a nadie - **Hasta que nació Takara. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando me enteré de la niña, caí en la cuenta de que no podía hacer nada -** Siempre se había sentido muy idiota por lo que había pasado esa noche en la quinta - **Asumí la situación y me obligue a dejar los vicios, necesitaba comenzar a pensar en mi -**

La pelinaranja podía sentir la frustración en su voz.

\- **Nunca es fácil saber que estas perdiendo a la persona que amas -** Continuó - **Pero lo acepté -**

Y ella también lo había sentido. En el momento que el morocho dio el Si en la iglesia esa noche... En ese momento, creyó que lo había perdido para siempre. Recordó el temblor de sus piernas, el mareo que le había dado y la necesidad de salir corriendo. Bajó sus ojos y los posó en el suelo. En ese momento había sentido la misma sensación que Margaret le estaba describiendo.

\- **A los dos años, nació Mizuki -** A juzgar por el tono de voz, parecía haberse recuperado bastante - **Ellos eran... la familia perfecta. La madre, la mujer más hermosa; el padre, atractivo y con un corazón enorme; y los niños... todos iban al colegio o al jardín de infantes, tenían perfecto cabello oscuro y cada uno tenía su propia personalidad. Con apenas 30 años tenían la vida hecha, tres hijos, una hermosa casa, trabajos de ensueños con sueldos dignos de mantener todas las necesidad de la familia -** La familia perfecta, así era como los llamaban - **Hasta que un día... recibí una llamada -**

La tensión en el ambiente no tardó en hacerse notar.

\- **Me dijo que estaba enferma -** Todavía podía recordar la voz - **Estaba llorando, y yo no le dí importancia. Le dije que si tenía fiebre tomara algo, y si le dolía el estómago se cuidara con la comida -** No podía creer que le había dicho algo tan estúpido como eso - **Fue entonces que me dijo que... tenía cáncer -**

Jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos como platos. Ni siquiera era capas de decir algo.

\- **Katsu tenía 9 años, Takara 4 y Mizuki 2... ¿Cómo demonios le explicas a un niño de esa edad algo así? -**

Un extraño calor comenzó a inundar el cuerpo de la pelinaranja. Comenzó a sentir como su pecho se cerraba y su corazón se achicharraba. Ni siquiera quería imaginárselo. No quería pensar lo mucho que esos niños habían sufrido. Se puso de pie con brusquedad.

\- **Necesito tomar un poco de aire -** Desde que Margaret había empezado con la parte dramática, se había quedado sin oxígeno en los pulmones.

\- **Iré a calentar el té -** Dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja en sus manos y se alejaba.

Nami salió al mismo patio donde los niños jugaban desde hacía varios momentos. Masaru corría a la pequeña Lea con una espada de madera, ambos raían y parecían disfrutar su tiempo como hermanos. Nami se apoyó contra el tronco de un gran árbol que propinaba sombra al jardín. Pensar que Katsu, Takara y Mizuki tenían esa edad cuando perdieron a su madre...

Se llevó las manos al rostro y lo tapó con fuerza. Siempre había sabido la historia, pero jamás con tanto detalle. Era como estar viviendo el presente, era como estar frente una película y recorrer las escenas tal y como si ella también estuviera ahí. Alzó sus ojos una vez más, y contempló a los niños.

Respiró profundamente e ingresó a la casa. Tenían que terminar con esa historia lo antes posible, debía volver a la casa, cocinar y preparar los deberes junto con los niños.

Al volver al salón, notó que el agua ya estaba emanando vapor de nuevo. A su vez, Margaret había tenido tiempo de ir por viejas fotografías.

\- **¿Estás segura que quieres seguir? -** Preguntó la rubia, al ver que la mujer asentía, continuó - **La enfermedad tardó un año en extenderse por casi todo su cuerpo... Al cabo de 12 meses ya no había salvación, todo estaba acabado -**

Los ojos de la pelinaranja comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- **Ella era una mujer muy celosa, no quería morir y dejar a todos allí -** La rubia dio un sorbo a su té - **Me dijo que no quería que otra mujer tomara su lugar, tenía miedo de que los niños se olvidaran de ella, que Luffy se olvidara de ella. Fue por eso que dio paso libre para que yo me casara con él -** Soltó un suspiro - **Me dijo que quería que yo me hiciera cargo de sus hijos, que yo fuese su nueva madre. En el fondo sabía perfectamente que él no me amaba y que por eso jamás se olvidaría de ella, además de que no tenía buena relación con los pequeños. Sobre todo con Takara -**

Recordaba las veces que habían discutido con la niña porque ella no le hacía caso o simplemente, no quería tenerla cerca.

\- **Y también le hizo jurar que se casaría conmigo -** Posó sus ojos en la mujer - **Con nadie más -**

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de la pelinaranja con fuerza. Ahora todo tenía sentido. " _¿Por qué hiciste eso? No entiendo nada de ti, me dice que te vas a casar pero no la amas, y luego me besas, pero no cancelas la boda... no vienes hacia mí pidiéndome que me case contigo... yo, no entiendo..."_ Eso le había dicho cuando se había enterado del casamiento entre ellos. Pero si viajaba más al pasado recordaba cuando le había preguntado la razón por la que no podían casarse. _"Es... una razón estúpida, pero... importante para mí y lo que respecta a mi mujer fallecida. Será mejor que no la sepas, o... será peor, no la entenderás y habrá una discusión, preferiría... evitarla"._ Y nunca lo había terminado de entender. Incluso luego de que todo terminara en un final feliz para ellos... No había podido saber la razón por la que había dicho que Si esa noche en la iglesia.

\- **Quizás ahora te cierren varias cosas -** Añadió la rubia.

\- **Si... -** Tomó las fotografías y las admiró en silencio.

\- **No guardes rencor, él cumplió su promesa -** Continuó - **Se caso conmigo -** Los ojos de la pelinaranja se posaron en ella, de golpe - **Me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido bien entre ustedes dos -**

Aunque las cosas no habían salido bien desde el primer momento, ella también se alegraba. Tomo un vieja fotografía donde estaba toda la familia antes de que la enfermedad fuese descubierta.

\- **¿Puedo llevarme esta foto? -** Preguntó seria.

- **Claro -**

Nami se puso de pie y luego de agradecerle, abandonó la casa. Antes de volver a su hogar, quería ir a un lugar en particular. Se subió al vehículo y condujo sin parar, necesitaba tener unos segundos a solas para poder asimilar toda esa historia. Había sido duro, y ni siquiera podía saber lo que había sido vivirla.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al lugar, bajó del coche y caminó hasta la pequeña florería que había antes de entrar. Compró una rosa rosada sin espinas y se apresuró a ingresar al cementerio. Sabía por Luffy que esas eran sus flores favoritas. Recordaba haber ido cuando estaba enferma de su amnesia, en ese momento no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero siempre había tenido ganas de volver, sola.

Caminó entre las lápidas, evitando mirar nombres. No tenía ganas de amargarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Llegó a la tumba de la mujer antes de lo esperado. La piedra relucía con el sol, el corte era circular y prolijo. Era triste pensar que debajo de ese montículo de tierra, se encontraba en cuerpo de la que una vez había sido, la mujer más hermosa. Se agachó y apoyó la flor con sumo cuidado, estiró su mano y apoyó sus dedos en la fría roca.

\- **Te juro que jamás tuve la intención de que te olvidaran... -** Susurró pensativa - **Solo quería ser feliz junto con la persona que amo, casualmente es la misma persona que tu amaste por 16 largos años -** La mitad de su vida - **Puedes confiar en mi, voy a cuidar a los cuatro con mi vida -**

Al sentir una ligera ventisca, se puso de pie. Extrañamente se sentía observada. Alzó sus ojos hacía el frente y entre las lápidas ajenas, contempló una extraña figura. La mujer debía estar a unos diez metros de ella. Tenía sus largos cabellos sueltos, y parecía vestir con un vestido rosa. Sus ojos estaban posados en sus ojos. Nami quedó sería y le mantuvo la mirada. El viento sacudió los cabellos de ambas.

\- **Lo juro -** Repitió.

Solo bastó un parpadeo para que la imagen desapareciera. Apretó su puño con fuerza.

 **(...)**

Entre idas y vueltas, paras y descansos para poder pensar, llegó a su casa cerca de la hora de la cena. Sabía que hijos la habían estado buscando, su teléfono móvil tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Hanako, Katsu y Taro. Pero había preferido no contestar.

Ingresó en su casa y su hija mayor apareció en el vestíbulo con el ceño fruncido.

\- **¡Mamá! -** Exclamó - **¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estabamos buscando! -**

 **\- Lo sé, lo siento mucho -** No tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento - **¿Puedes hacer la cena? No me siento muy bien...-**

Hanako cambió la expresión en su rostro, su ceño se destensó. Estaba preocupada.

\- **¿Estás bien? -** Preguntó mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su madre - **¿Qué sucede? -**

 **\- Solo me duele la cabeza, estoy bien -** Intentó fingir una sonrisa - **Iré a dormir un poco -**

La vio alejarse en silencio, en dirección a las habitaciones. Hanako soltó un gran suspiro y caminó hasta la cocina. ¿Tendría que cocinar para 10 personas ella sola? Tendría que apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo antes de que sus hermanos más chicos se acostaran. Tomó la carne que había en el refrigerador y comenzó a tirarle especias.

Hacía tiempo que no veía ese rostro en la cara de su madre. Años... La última vez había sido luego de que el maldito de su padre apareciera... Y de eso habían pasado cerca de dos años. El maltrato psicológico ya había pasado hacía mucho tiempo... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba a su madre esa vez?

Cocino en silencio mientras oía los dibujos animados de Raiden y Souta de fondo.

Para cuando terminó la cena, ya estaban todos en el comedor. La sirvió lentamente mientras los ojos de todos sus hermanos se posaban en ella. Al parecer a todos le había llamado la atención que tanto su madre como su padre, no estuvieran sentados en sus lugares.

Inesperadamente, y como si el destino hubiera detectado sus pensamientos, Luffy ingresó en la sala.

\- **Lo siento, estaba... -** Al notar que era Hanako quien estaba sirviendo la cena, volteó hacía la cocina - **¿Dónde está Nami? -**

 **\- No se siente bien -** Murmuró la joven mientras terminaba de servir el plato de Akira - **Fue a descansar -**

 **\- ¿Qué tiene? -** El morocho frunció el ceño.

\- **Solo le duele la cabeza -** Añadió mientras avanzaba hacía el plato de Mizuki.

\- **Iré a ver -** Katsu se puso de pie, su instinto de futuro médico le obligaba a tomar la iniciativa - **Ya regreso -**

El morocho se alejó lentamente. Pese a que hermana le pidió que permaneciera sentado, él la ignoró. En algunos años él sería un doctor y cosas como esas serían acciones diarias. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo porque la gente se sintiera mejor, y más si eran miembros de su familia.

Caminó por el largo pasillo de su casa, el pasillo que guiaba a todas las habitaciones de la casa. Algo interminable, pensó. Al llegar a la habitación más alejada, golpeó dos veces. Pero al no oír respuesta, ingresó lentamente.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Pero gracias a la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana, notó la figura de la pelinaranja sentada sobre la cama. Parecía estar erguida y por lo que escuchó, notó sollozos. Katsu frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente. ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado ingresar?

\- **¿Mamá? -**

La mujer alzó la mirada, sorprendida. No había dudas, estaba llorando. El morocho notó que entre sus manos había una vieja fotografía. Una imagen que no había visto en años. La foto que se habían tomado la navidad antes de que su madre fuera diagnosticada con esa letal enfermedad. Allí estaban su madre y su padre, Mizuki todavía era un bebé que necesitaba ser cargado en brazos. Takara era una niña que llevaba dos coletas largas; y él... él era un crío de 8 años...

\- **Oi... -** Susurró aturdido por la impresión que le producía viajar hasta ese momento de su vida - **¿Dónde conseguiste esa foto? -** Murmuró.

Repentinamente la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza. Katsu se quedó sin aire. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no hubo mucho acerca del resto de los personajes, fue un capitulo exclusivo al pasado. Aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Ya que hoy es 31 de Diciembre, pero puede que en algunos lugares ya sea 1° de Enero, quería desearles un feliz año nuevo y espero que todos ustedes tengan un próspero año.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. La Llamada

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo de este fic. Espero no haberme demorado tanto. Estoy de viaje por lo que tengo poco tiempo para escribir, aun así he estado trabajando en este capítulo muchos días y ha quedado bastante largo.**

 **Quería agradecerle el comentario a Solitario196.**

* * *

Katsu quedó estático. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo y notó la vieja fotografía que la mujer tenía en su mano. Algo en su corazón se detuvo. Esa imagen... era... era su familia antes de que madre enfermara. Sintió el calor de la sangre aumentar considerablemente, sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? Al oír el sollozo de Nami, quedó petrificado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? La confusión trepó por su pecho hasta llegar a su mente. Inesperadamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Fue en ese momento que la pelinaranja lo dejó escapar. El joven necesitaba aire, había estado a punto de desmayarse por una extraña presión en el pecho. Hanako y Taro fueron los primeros en cruzar el umbral, al oír el llanto de su madre, ambos habían tomado la iniciativa de ir a ver que sucedía. Detrás, ingresó Akira quien estaba sumida en la más profunda curiosidad. Mizuki y Takara también se dirigieron al interior de la habitación, buscando una explicación para aquella dramática situación. Incluso Raiden y Souta fueron, los niños sin entender lo más mínimo, siguieron a los mayores. Por último, Luffy ingresó y posó sus oscuros ojos en la mujer. Curioso caminó hasta la cama donde todo los pequeños se habían situado alrededor de ella. Se abrió paso entre las pequeñas cabezas de los menores de la familia y apoyó la mano en su hombro. Avergonzada, la mujer bajó la mirada e intentó esconder la fotografía que Margaret le había dado esa tarde. Sin embargo, ya todos la habían visto. Incluyendo Luffy. El hombre soltó un gran suspiro y desvió la mirada hacía sus hijos.

\- **Vayan a comer, iremos en seguida** -

Hanako y Takara asintieron con la cabeza. La rubia tomó a Raiden en brazos y tendió la mano a Souta. En cambio, la morocha alzó a Akira quien no paraba de preguntar que pasaba, porque su madre lloraba. Mizuki se puso de pie y avanzó hacía la puerta detrás de sus hermanos.

 **\- Vamos, Taro** \- Dijo Hanako mientras alzaba la vista por el hombro.

El pelinaranja posó sus ojos en su madre. Odiaba verla así. Ya había sufrido mucho hacía dos años... Y él había sido parte de ese sufrimiento, bajó la mirada y abandonó la habitación. Luffy se acercó a Katsu, se inclinó para poder estar a su altura y clavó los ojos en los suyos.

\- **Katsu, por favor, necesito que Hana y tu se encarguen de que los más pequeños se acuesten en horario -** Le susurró lentamente.

Él asintió, se puso de pie y los dejó solos. El morocho cerró la puerta antes de irse, dejándolos en la privacidad que necesitaban. Luffy se sentó en la cama, justo en frente de la pelinaranja. Ella tenía el rostro tapado con las manos, la fotografía estaba hecha una bola en su mano. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomó las muñecas de la mujer, con sumo cuidado liberó sus ojos. Encontró los ojos rojos de Nami, completamente hinchados y llenos de agua. Aprovechó la debilidad de la mujer para quitarle la foto, en el momento que estuvo en sus manos, la abrió y la contempló en silencio. Recordaba el momento en que habían tomado aquella imagen. Hacía poco tiempo que Mizuki había nacido. Era apenas una niña... Pensar que ahora era toda una señorita, lo angustiaba. Takara también había cambiado demasiado, ya no era la niña caprichosa que peleaba con sus hermanos por juguetes, ahora era la adolescente incomprendida y caprichosa que quería tener la razón siempre; aunque su belleza era idéntica a la de su madre. Y su hijo... Su hijo estaba estudiando medicina. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Diez años... Diez años habían pasado desde que el amor de su vida, había muerto a causa de una maldita enfermedad. Escuchó que la pelinaranja se sonaba la nariz y alzó la mirada, ella había tomado un pañuelo de su mesa nocturna y se secaba las lágrimas con energía.

\- **Lo siento, no debí...** \- Intentó decir, pero el nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

- **¿Dónde conseguiste esta fotografía?** \- Preguntó serio.

Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos. Bajó la mirada y la posó sobre la ventana.

\- **Fui a lo de Margaret para...** -

\- **Hablar de mi vida** \- Sonó tan frío que a la mujer se le partió el corazón en dos.

\- **Necesitaba respuestas -** Se puso de pie con brusquedad - **Necesitaba saber esa parte de tu vida** \- Nerviosa, se pasó una mano por la frente - **¿Cómo es posible que tu sepas todo de mi anterior matrimonio y yo no sepa nada? -**

\- **Sabes lo que tienes que saber** \- Murmuró sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

- **Ahora lo sé, gracias a Margaret -** Le corrigió.

No podía creer que estaban teniendo esa discusión.

\- **Entonces... -** El morocho se puso de pie y posó sus ojos en ella - **¿Por qué no me preguntaste? -**

\- **Yo... No quería lastimarte** -

Sabía cuan doloroso era para él tener que revivir su pasado. La mujer que había amado durante 16 años había muerto de una manera lenta y horrible. ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso sin abrir las viejas heridas? Lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

\- **Escucha** \- Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla - **Te amo, solo tienes que preguntar** -

\- **Es que no me animo a preguntar -** Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué acaso no la entendía?

El hombre le tomó la mano y la arrastró hasta la cama, la obligó a sentarse. Y se sentó a su lado. Con ambas manos, le quitó los cabellos del rostro.

\- **A estas alturas existe la suficiente confianza como para preguntar todo ¿Me equivoco? -** Al notar que ella no decía nada, suspiró - **Vamos, anda, pregunta lo que quieras** -

\- **¿Tu...?** \- La incomodidad la calló.

\- **¿Yo...?** -

\- **No puedo** \- Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y su ojos se hincharon aun más.

\- **Quieres preguntarme cuanto la amaba ¿Verdad?** \- Al notar su tensión, supo que se trataba de eso - **Pues, si -** Todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo - **Demasiado. Tanto que hasta acepté tener tres hijos** \- Soltó una carcajada que quedó flotando en el aire por varios segundos - **Incluso queríamos ir por el cuarto** -

En ese momento, Nami alzó la mirada. Su ceño se frunció angustiado. Cuatro hijos, quería tener cuatro hijos. Y pensar que con ella solo quiso tener uno... Souta había sido un accidente, en ese momento dijeron nunca más. Pero la vida daba vueltas y vueltas, y como consecuencia de sus actos, Raiden había nacido. Emitió una mueca de agrado al recordar cada uno de los partos de sus cinco niños. Hanako había nacido siendo una preciosa niña redonda con ojos oscuros como la noche, cuando el médico le dijo a Bellamy que se trataba de una niña, él había sonreído de una manera que jamás había visto. Llena de sinceridad y emoción, ni siquiera lo había visto así de feliz cuando contrajeron matrimonio. Taro siempre le había dado pena. Para cuando el pelinaranja nació, su padre ya tenía problemas con el alcohol y ni siquiera había asistido al parto. Había sido muy duro para ella, tener que recibir a un hijo completamente sola, sabiendo que su pequeña de cuatro años esperaba ansiosa en la casa de su madre... Con Akira había sido completamente diferente. Dar a luz había sido una completa bendición, el morocho había atendido cada uno de sus gustos, había mimado a ambas y había cuidado de los cinco jóvenes mientras ella estaba ocupada con la bebé. Souta había sido un error, aun así, Luffy se comportó como antes. Fue igual de amoroso con todos. En ese momento se había imaginado que hubiera pasado si en vez del morocho, fuese Bellamy quien estuviera allí. Posiblemente, la hubiera llamado de todo menos linda. El mero hecho de imaginar quedar embarazada con un hombre como él, le aterraba. Le echaría en cara que había quedado embarazada de otro, que como era tan tonta de no cuidarse, que la culpa era solamente suya. No de él, ni siquiera sabiendo que efectivamente era el padre de la criatura. Ya lo había hecho con Hanako en su momento, pero al saber que se trataba de una hija, se tranquilizó. Y Raiden... bueno... Todo el tema de Raiden había sido complicado. Justo para ese momento, ella había perdido la memoria por el accidente, y luego habían pasado muchas cosas como para prestarle atención al pobre bebé que acababa de nacer. Aun así... Recordaba el rostro del morocho cuando le dijo que había quedado embarazada. No estaba para nada complacido... Aun sabiendo que ese chico era fruto de su amor.

Tragó saliva. Todos esos pensamientos le daban ansiedad.

\- **Si era hombre se llamaría Zanko, si era mujer queríamos ponerle Eli** \- Sonrió al recordarlo - **Hancock rogaba porque fuera varón -** Pero su rostro cambió completamente - **Pero poco tiempo después de que lo acordáramos, enfermó -**

\- **Y tu...** \- Sus ojos se posaron en él de manera nerviosa - **¿Querías tenes otro hijo?** -

\- **¿Yo? -** Pensativo contempló el techo - **Solo quería darle el gusto -** Siempre había querido, desde el momento que le había regalado el helado de fresas. Esos ojos... Esa perfecta sonrisa, era lo único que lo motivaba - **Mizuki tenía dos años, Takara cuatro y Katsu nueve. Era un momento perfecto para ir por el cuarto -**

\- **Luffy...** \- Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir - **¿Tu tendrías un cuarto hijo conmigo?** -

La pregunta lo dejó pasmado. ¿A qué iba esa pregunta? No lo esperaba, hubiese anticipado cualquier tipo de pregunta, excepto eso.

\- **Nami...** \- Era complicado de abordar - **Ya tenemos ocho hijos...** \- Notó el dolor en su mirada - **En ese momento, nosotros solo teníamos tres y eramos mucho más jóvenes** \- No podía creer que estaban hablando de eso - **Incluso Katsu podría tener un hijo en cualquier momento, eso nos convertiría en abuelos y... -**

\- **Solo quiero saber si tendrías un cuarto hijo conmigo** \- Insistió sin titubear - **Si ahora te digo que quiero tener otro hijo contigo ¿Me darías el gusto? -**

La espalda comenzó a sudarle en frío. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso estaba teniendo un ataque de celos por una persona que había fallecido hacía casi diez años? La pregunta era tramposa. Si le decía no, le lastimaría demasiado. Pero si le decía si... Peligraba que le pidiera de verdad tener un hijo. A su edad y con otros ocho niños que cuidar, no podía permitirse tener nueve. ¿Y si salían gemelos? ¡¿Diez hijos?! No, no podía permitirse eso. El sueldo le alcanzaba para mantener a su familia de una manera digna, pero... El cuerpo ya no soportaba más. Tenían cuarenta años... no veinte... Además tenían hijos que ya asistían a la universidad, y tenían niños que todavía no habían comenzado la educación inicial. Era una brecha demasiado grande. Se imaginó el hecho de tener un hijo al mismo tiempo que tenía un nieto. Tío y sobrino se llevarían semanas... ¿Cómo era eso posible? Katsu y Hanako eran grandes, si. Pero Takara, Taro y Mizuki eran su responsabilidad, los tres eran adolescentes y tenían problemas típicos de esa edad. Y ni hablar de Akira, Souta y Raiden. Ellos eran... niños... demasiado pequeños para valerse por sí mismos. Debían hacer todo por ellos. No podían permitirse tener que lidiar con otro pequeño más. Se pasó una mano por la frente. ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que estaba pensando?

\- **No digas nada, ya entendí** \- Murmuró la mujer completamente decepcionada.

\- **Nami, no me malinterpretes** \- Soltó un suspiro. ¿En qué momento la conversación había tocado ese tema? - **Te amo, pero sería una locura -**

\- **Tener un hijo conmigo es una locura** \- Alzó una ceja, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- **Tener OTRO hijo contigo es una locura -** Se puso de pie. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? - **¿Cómo crees que Akira o Takara reaccionarían si tenemos otro hijo? Bastante complicado fue cuando Raiden nació, tu no recordabas nada. Tuve que hacer todo yo, por suerte tu hija me ayudó en todo** \- Hanako siempre había sido muy buena con el resto.

- **Ya entendí -** Bajó la mirada - **Soy tu segunda opción -**

\- **¿Segunda opción?** \- Si, se había vuelto loca - **¿A qué te refieres? -**

\- **A ella le dabas todos los gustos, y a mi... -**

- **Oi, hice todo por ti -** Su rostro se tornó serio - **Por ti y por tus dos hijos -**

\- **¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?** \- Su rostro también estaba serio.

Al notar el cambio de conversación, el morocho aflojó el ceño. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta podría ser peor?

\- **Si por alguna razón, ella volviera a la vida en este mismo momento** -

- **¿Qué estás diciendo?** \- Preguntó confundido **\- Está muerta, hace diez malditos años -**

\- **Si volviera a la vida en este mismo momento -** Insistió sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos - **¿Qué harías?** -

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Cómo podía estar preguntando ese tipo de cosas? No tenía el más mínimo sentido. Posó sus ojos en ella y frunció el ceño.

\- **No voy a responder eso** \- Ni siquiera era una respuesta que le saliera del corazón, una pregunta como esa necesitaba horas, días y meses de meditación.

No dijo nada más. La pelinaranja soltó un leve suspiro y se acostó en la cama. Se giró para darle la espalda y posó sus ojos en el cuadro familiar que habían tomado la navidad pasada. Allí estaban todos, los hijos de él, los hijos de ella, los hijos de ambos, y ellos. Lucían tan felices... ¿Quién iba a pensar que la conversación se volvería tan dolorosa?

Inesperadamente, el cuadro cayó. El morocho se giró con brusquedad y abrió los ojos como platos. El vidrio se hizo añicos. Nami se puso de pie y corrió hacía el cuadro, le quitó los vidrios y contempló la fotografía. ¿Cómo demonios se había descolgado? El morocho contempló la pared, el clavo todavía estaba en su lugar. Cuando la mujer volteó el cuadro, notaron que el hilo estaba en perfecto estado.

\- **Cuidado** \- El morocho notó los vidrios en el suelo junto a los descalzos pies de la mujer - **Iré por una escoba, quédate sobre la cama -**

Volteó hacía la puerta y comenzó a caminar. Nami saltó sobre la cama. ¿Acaso habían tirado el cuadro con sus gritos? Esperaba que los niños no tuvieran que oír algo como eso. Se sentó en la cama y contempló los vidrios. Luego desvió la mirada hacía el morocho, éste ya había atravesado el umbral y se dirigía a la cocina en busca de la escoba. Alzó su muñeca para ver la hora. Las once... ¿Tanto habían hablado? Soltó un suspiro. En teoría los niños ya debían estar durmiendo. Tomó el cuadro con ambas manos y lo admiró. Amaba a su familia, era grande, numerosa. Y cada uno tenía su propia personalidad, su propia historia detrás. Posó sus ojos en Luffy. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitir que la había amado demasiado? Incluso más que a ella. Acarició su rostro con el dedo anular. Sin darse cuenta, rozó una de las puntas del vidrio. Cuando notó el ardor, se metió el dedo en la boca para limpiarse la sangre. Oyó la puerta abrirse con un leve chirrido, automáticamente escondió su mano para evitar que la retara cual niña pequeña. Pero, increíblemente, Luffy no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y contempló a su alrededor. No había rastros de él. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Volteó, algo en su interior le dijo que volteara.

Su rostro palideció. La presencia que estaba sintiendo no era la del morocho. La vio de pie, al pie de su cama. Sus azulados ojos penetraban su cuerpo con solo una mirada. Sus largos cabellos caían de manera perfecta sobre su cuerpo. Vestía con un largo vestido oscuro que resaltaba su figura. Lo más aterrador, era que no parpadeaba. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Era la segunda vez en el día que la veía. Intercambiaron una mirada en silencio, tal y como esa tarde en el cementerio. Pero esta vez, la mujer se movió. Comenzó a acercarse a la pelinaranja a toda velocidad. Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos y se puso de pie, involuntariamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pisando todos los vidrios que había en el suelo. Soltó un chillido, pero no de dolor. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando Hancock apareció justo frente a ella. Su espalda tocó la pared donde momentos atrás colgaba el cuadro familiar. Se sintió acorralada, casi podía sentir su aliento, helado. La mujer alzó una mano y la apoyó en el cuello de la pelinaranja. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron con violencia. Pero Nami no estaba del todo segura si la mujer en verdad la estaba tocando, podía sentir una extraña sensación en su piel, no sabía si era el contacto real.

 **\- Él es mio...** -

Fue en ese momento cuando salió corriendo. No importaba nada, ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Atravesó la puerta mientras su corazón aumentaba los latidos. Podía sentir la extraña presencia persiguiéndola. No obstante, se negó a voltear. Tenía mucho miedo como para dedicarse a frenar. Solo quería llegar a un lugar seguro.

Inconscientemente llegó a la cocina. La luz estaba prendida porque el morocho yacía buscando la escoba. Al oír su agitada respiración, volteó.

\- **¿Estás bien?** \- Preguntó pasmado.

Pero no pudo responder. Nami volteó hacia el oscuro pasillo. No la vio.

\- **¿Nami?** \- El hombre avanzó hacia ella y apoyó su mano en el hombro - **¿Qué pasó?** -

\- **Nada...** \- ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que su difunta esposa la había querido asesinar en su propia habitación?

\- **¿Estás segura?** \- El hombre frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada - **¡Oi!** -

La mujer contempló sus pies. Estaban sangrando. Ni siquiera había sentido el momento en que se había cortado. Recién en ese momento, sintió el ardor.

\- **Siéntate, iré por algo de vendas** \- Luffy le alcanzó una silla para que no tuviera que caminar más lejos. Desvió la mirada hacía la madera del pasillo, había rastros de sangre - **Ya vuelvo** -

- **¡No! -** Gritó y se tapó la boca al recordar que sus hijos estaban dormidos - **Quédate aquí, no quiero estar sola** -

(...)

Katsu había recibido una llamada de Misa para que asistiera al hospital esa mañana. La morocha le había dicho que su padre había encontrado un trabajo para él dentro del hospital y quería hablar del tema. Entusiasmado, tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió allí a toda velocidad. Por fin, sus sueños comenzaban a hacerse realidad. Trabajaría de lo que sea, incluso limpieza. El mero hecho de estar dentro de un hospital y ayudar a la gente que en verdad lo necesitaba, le llenaba el alma. Estacionó dentro del predio y se quitó el casco. El sol era brillante, combinaba con su humor. Sonrió al pensarlo de esa manera. Al menos, las cosas habían comenzado bien. Desde que había llegado, se había encontrado con su primo que hacía años que no veía, había comenzado una especie de romance con la mujer que amaba hacía años y estaba por conseguir un empleo en su lugar favorito.

Ingresó en el hospital y subió los pisos necesarios hasta la oficina que Law tenía como propia. La primera vez había estado años buscando, pero ahora, ya sabía el camino de memoria. Tal y como todos los días, los pasillos explotaban de gente. Médicos, pacientes, enfermeros y parientes no dejaban de subir y bajar. Una enfermera de cortos cabellos violetas le regaló una sonrisa, él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. A diferencia de Gaku, él jamás había sido bueno para lidiar con esas cosas. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo y al llegar a la oficina, tocó la puerta dos veces. Cuando la puerta se abrió, divisó la sonrisa de Misa. Parecía emocionada.

- **¡Katsu, pasa! -** Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró dentro.

La mujer lo llevó hasta situarse delante de su padre. Law hablaba por teléfono, serio. Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien mientras anotaba cosas indefendibles en una libreta. El mito de la letra de médico era real. Se sentó frente al hombre de pálidos ojos y penetrante mirada. Cuando éste terminó, dejó caer el bolígrafo en la mesa y soltó un gran suspiro.

\- **Farmacias ¿Quién las entiende?** \- Se pasó la mano por el rostro y posó sus ojos en el morocho - **Katsu** -

\- **Señor Trafalgar** \- Desde el día anterior no podía llamarlo de otra manera, se sentía muy avergonzado.

\- **¿Desde cuando me llamas así?** \- Alzó una ceja - **Que no te apene llamarme Law -** Soltó un gran suspiro y abrió una de los cajones de su escritorio - **Escucha, lo único que encontré por el momento fue un puesto como animador de niños enfermos -**

\- **¿Animador de niños enfermos?** \- Preguntó sorprendido.

\- **Misa ¿Podrías dejarnos un rato a solas**? -

La morocha contempló a su padre por largos segundos y se puso de pie. Abandonó el lugar sin emitir objeción. Ante la repentina privacidad, la espalda de Katsu comenzó a sudar frío. Estiró sus manos pode debajo de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso.

\- **Katsu, hasta que no tengas el título, no puedo darte un cargo de médico** \- Comenzó el encargado del hospital más grande de la zona - **Esto no es como una empresa, un hotel o un negocio. Trabajamos con vidas -**

- **Lo se, señor** \- Al notar que el hombre fruncía el ceño, se corrigió - **Law** -

\- **He hablado con tu padre mientras Nami estaba internada** \- Sus ojos eran serenos como un lago sin corrientes - **Sé lo que le pasó a tu madre, por eso quería decirte que si no quieres este trabajo, puedo intentar conseguirte otro. No se cuanto demorará pero no quiero que te sientas agobiado -**

- **No lo estaré -** Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, lo hubiese interrumpido. Pero dado a que era el padre de Misa, no quería quedar mal con él **\- No tengo miedo -**

- **Sé que no lo tienes, pero si no te sientes preparado para ver eso, no quiero que lo hagas por compromiso** -

 **\- Voy a ser doctor -** Su espalda se irguió - **Voy a ver cosas peores, y no le tengo miedo a nada. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudar a la gente, si no puedo ver a un persona enferma?** -

\- **Son niños, no es lo mismo que un adulto -** Agregó, esperando asustarlo.

\- **Tengo la intención de curar niños también -** No le quitó la vista.

Law sonrió. Podía verse reflejado. Katsu le recordaba mucho a cuando él era joven. Misa había encontrado un hombre muy bueno, capaz y dispuesto a dar todo por cumplir sus objetivos.

\- **Bien** \- Dijo luego de unos momentos - **El trabajo es tuyo** \- Le tendió un papel - **Lee esto, firma aquí y comenzaras esta tarde -**

 **\- ¡Si! -**

Estaba emocionado. Tomó el papel y lo leyó atentamente. ¡Era su primer contrato! Esperaba poder decirles a sus padres lo que había conseguido. Por fin. Sonrió al finalizar y firmó rápidamente.

 **\- Misa te dará el uniforme -**

 **\- ¡Gracias, Law!** \- Sonrió.

 **\- No es nada, ahora ve. Ella también querrá saber que pasó -**

Se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan agradecido con alguien. Se giró con brusquedad y abandonó la oficina. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Misa. La mujer estaba casi pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Katsu la tomó por la cintura y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

 **\- Voy a trabajar aquí -**

 **\- ¿En verdad?** \- Sus ojos se iluminaron - **¡Genial!** -

Misa fue mucho más rápida. Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del hombre e incrustó sus labios en los suyos. El beso fue potente y pasional, tanto que el morocho pudo sentir el calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Si no fuera porque estaban en el hospital, se hubiese abalanzado sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y el padre de la joven apareció en el umbral. Al percatarse de la tercer presencia, ambos se separaron. Sus mejillas se tornaron bordos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Los dos posaron la mirada en el suelo. Law los contempló con el ceño fruncido. Cargaba una enorme carpeta rellena de papeles. Puso los ojos en blanco. Entendía que fueran jóvenes y que todo tuvieran que llevarlo a la pasión, pero... ¿Era necesario en un hospital? Ambos se habían separado tanto, que podía pasar entre ellos sin siquiera tocarlos. Comenzó a avanzar en silencio, ni siquiera tenía ganas de decir algo. Su hija era lo suficiente grande como para saber que estaba bien y que estaba mal, además... Estaba seguro que la ingenuidad de Misa había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Ya había tenido suficiente con Reiki. Y Katsu le agradaba... Soltó una carcajada y volteó. Notó que las pupilas de ambos se posaban en él.

\- **Misa, invítalo a comer esta noche. Debemos festejar** \- Ni él se esperó esas palabras.

 **\- ¡Claro!** \- La sonrisa de su hija era satisfactoria.

Law volteó y siguió con su camino. Liderar un hospital no era tan sencillo como creían y tenía muchas cosas que atender.

Katsu estiró su mano y tomó la de Misa con energía. Era como tener una segunda familia. Y estaba eternamente agradecido.

 **\- Vamos, tengo que darte el uniforme -** Rió.

(...)

Hanako apoyó la bicicleta contra un árbol. La mañana estaba agradable. ¿Qué mejor que hacer un poco de ejercicio mientras se disfrutaba del paisaje? Tenía mucho que pensar. Demasiado. Kouta había querido hablar con él y por eso, Taro casi había escuchado todo. Su maldito hermano había aparecido justo en el momento menos indicado. Su corazón se había detenido. Se soltó el cabello, lo peinó con sus manos y volvió a atarlo para que no le molestara la vista. Le había tenido que pedir a Kouta que se fuera, y había optado por decirle la verdad a su hermano. Taro la había mirado algo confundido, le había explicado una y otra vez porque lo estaba manteniendo en secreto, hasta que finalmente, el pelinaranja aceptó no decirle a nadie. Afortunadamente, le dio la sensación de que no le importaba demasiado. Punto a favor para ella. Posiblemente su hermano tenía otro tipo de problemas. Ella había pasado por el instituto y no era nada fácil, mucho menos para los hombres. Nunca olvidaría el continuo pleito entre Katsu y Gaku, algo que todo el instituto sabía. Cuando ambos terminaron siendo mejores amigos, todo el mundo quedó pasmado. ¿Y cómo no? Miles de veces habían estado a punto de asesinarse. Y ahora... Katsu iba a la mecánica de Gaku, y el pelirrojo visitaba la piscina de su casa de vez en cuando. O al menos eso había sido mientras ellos salían. Bajó la mirada y contempló el suelo de tierra. Estiró su cuerpo y se fijo la hora. Kouta debería llegar en cualquier momento. Al notar la cabellera oscura a lo lejos, sonrió. A diferencia de ella que había elegido un transporte de dos ruedas, el hombre había preferido correr. Y no solo eso, había quitado su remera para no sentir tanto calor. Al notar los músculos de su torso, se ruborizó. Tanto su padre como Katsu tenía cuerpos completamente trabajado, aun sabiendo que no hacían nada. _Genética_ , pensó. Y posiblemente Kouta tuviera la misma facilidad, después de todo compartían sangre.

\- **Hola** \- Sonrió al notarlo cerca.

- **Buen día** \- El morocho le dio un beso en la frente - **Te abrazaría, pero créeme, no quieres que lo haga** -

Estaba todo sudado. Los hilos de transpiración caían lentamente por su espalda, Hanako lo notó cuando se agachó para estirar las piernas. Se llevó la mano a los labios y mordisqueó su piel, tenía que admitir que le daba un aspecto más sensual.

- **¿Estás bien?** \- Los ojos de Kouta se posaron en ella, por alguna razón la rubia no le quitaba la mirada.

- **¡¿Qué?!** \- La vergüenza trepó por sus mejillas - **Nada, nada** -

\- **Oi, lamento lo de ayer -** Murmuró mientras se enderezaba **\- Fue estúpido e impulsivo** \- Nunca tendría que haber ido a su casa - **¿Tu hermano...?** -

\- **Ya hablé con él** \- Bajó la mirada - **Lo extorsioné un poco** \- Dijo burlonamente - **Pero... -**

 **\- Hana ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Katsu? -**

La repentina pregunta, la dejó estática. ¿A Katsu? ¿Por qué debían decirle algo como eso a su hermano mayor? Recordó que ella le había comentado acerca de él. Le había dicho que estaba saliendo con un profesor de la universidad. Su rostro palideció. Poco después Kouta había caído en su casa y le había dicho a toda su familia que él era profesor en la universidad. No, no, no, no. No podía ser tan tonta... Si Katsu ataba cabos... Se daría cuenta de todo. Se imaginaba su rostro, completamente serio. _Estas saliendo con mi primo_. Si, podía oírlo decir eso. ¿Y ella que diría?

 **\- Pero, Kouta -** Tragó saliva - **¿Qué le vamos a decir? -**

 **\- La verdad** \- Alzó sus hombros - **Estamos saliendo, estamos enamorados** \- Sonaba tan simple si lo decía de esa manera **\- Es mi primo, y es tu hermano -**

 **\- Con ese concepto, Takara y Mizuki también lo son** \- Se cruzó de brazos.

\- **Pero ellas son niñas, Hana, Katsu es grande y posiblemente entenderá las cosas** \- Al ser un adulto, Kouta hablaba con un tono convincente.

\- **Bien... Se lo diremos pero... A su tiempo** \- Tenía que prepararse mentalmente.

\- **Cuando tu estés preparada, bonita** \- Acarició su mejilla con ternura.

Hanako sonrió.

(...)

Taro se dejó caer en unas pequeñas sillas de cemento que el instituto había construido para que los estudiantes descansaran en los recreos. Apoyó su mochila a su lado y alzó el rostro hacia el cielo. Odiaba cada segundo allí. Quería irse en ese mismo momento. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermana. Su supuesto primo tenía 26 años... Y ella 18... Eso hacía una diferencia de 8 años... Y él... Él tenía 14, mientras que Ruriko acababa de cumplir 17 años. ¡Solo eran 3 años de diferencia! Entonces... ¿Por qué lo veía tan imposible? Soltó un gran suspiro. Y para peor... Ella estaba saliendo con ese idiota de Botan.

 **\- ¡Taro!** -

No otra vez. Puso los ojos en blanco y se enderezó. Ryuki apareció corriendo y se abalanzó sobre él cual fan en un concierto de rock. Su amigo actuaba más como admirador que como amigo, solía molestarlo todo el tiempo sobre preguntas y acciones estúpidas. Sus cabellos eran cortos y verdosos, pero un verde demasiado extraño. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color miel, siempre demostraban emoción y admiración ante él. Aunque tenía que admitir que él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba.

- **Pensando en Ruriko de nuevo ¿Verdad?** \- Soltó inesperadamente.

\- **Oi, silencio** \- El pelinaranja se puso de pie de golpe y contempló a todos lados.

\- **Lo sabía** \- Sonrió y sacó un cuaderno, buscó la hoja exacta y leyó sus anotaciones - **Esos ojos son muy soñadores -**

¿Acaso tenía anotaciones sobre sus actitudes y sus significados? Taro lo contempló aterrado... Parecía todo un maníaco.

\- **Hablando de enamorados** \- Sonrió posando su mirada en la puerta del instituto.

El pelinaranja se giró con brusquedad. Su boca se abrió levemente y sus ojos no parpadearon. Era como ver a la mismísima Afrodita en la vida real. Sus largos cabellos celestes estaban recogidos en dos altas coletas, su uniforme escolar estaba impoluto. desde que su hermana Suzuna había terminado el instituto, Ruriko se había posicionado como la estudiante más bella. La única que podía hacerle frente era Takara, claro. Incluso llegaron a decir que su hermana era mucho más bella... Pero Taro no creía esas cosas. Takara era su hermana, y pese a que era linda, su carácter arruinaba su belleza total. Ruriko era linda, tímida y buena persona. Siempre pensando en los demás... Notó que comenzaba a sonrojarse y no quería que nadie más notara ese nerviosismo. Además la peliceleste caminaba hacia él, cargando su bolso negro lleno de lentejuelas.

\- **Aquí viene... -** Murmuró Ryuki.

Ya tendría tiempo para asesinarlo, luego de que Ruriko se fuera. Cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficiente cerca, el joven alzó su mano y la saludo. Ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de lo estúpido que parecía. Un joven hombre enamorado podía lucir bastante tonto si no controlaba sus emociones, si actuaba sin saber. Ryuki puso los ojos en blanco y saludó también, necesitaba apoyar a su amigo para que no hiciera el tonto solo. Ruriko alzó sus oscuros ojos y contempló a ambos.

\- **Ryuki, Taro -** Dijo sorprendida.

\- **Ruriko... -** Murmuró el pelinaranja sin poder reaccionar.

\- **Buen día, Ruriko -** El peliverde tuvo que actuar para no dejar en ridículo a su amigo - **Te ves linda hoy ¿Te cortaste un poco el cabello? -**

 **\- ¿En serio? -** Su pálida piel se sonrojó - **Retoqué un poco las puntas -** Tomó uno de las coletas y jugueteó nerviosa - **Ya era hora que lo hiciera -**

 **\- Pues te quedó hermoso -** Ryuki contempló a su amigo - **¿Verdad, Taro? -**

 **\- Claro, si, si -** Ni siquiera podía pestañear.

Notó que la mirada de Ruriko se posaba en él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento? ¡Si! Ese era el momento perfecto. Respiró profundamente y tomó coraje.

\- **Ruriko -** Había captado su atención, ya no había vuelta atrás - **Yo... -**

 **\- Vaya, vaya, vaya -**

Botan apareció detrás de la peliceleste y pasó su brazo por sus hombros. De manera protectora. Contempló a Taro y soltó una mueca de burla.

\- **Miren a quien tenemos aquí -** Dijo burlonamente - **Al pervertido -**

 **\- Se llama Taro, idiota -** Aulló su amigo mientras se ponía de pie.

\- **Y a su perro -** Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Ryuki a los ojos.

\- **¿Ahora además de ser un pervertido, eres un acosador? -** Alzó una ceja y atrajo a Ruriko hacia él - **Déjala en paz ¿Quieres? -**

Los ojos de Taro se inyectaron en sangre. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho. A él, a su hermano. Ambos se creían los reyes del instituto y lo peor era que no eran nadie. Dejó escapar el oxígeno de sus pulmones por su nariz. Dio un paso adelante. Ya estaba cansado, iba a golpearlo. Cerró la mano en un puño y comenzó a avanzar.

En el momento que estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Takara apareció junto a él y lo tomó del brazo. Lo arrastró lo más lejos posible, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría. El pelinaranja escuchó la carcajada del rubio a lo lejos. Su hermana lo apoyó contra un paredón y lo contempló fijamente. La morocha se cruzó de brazos.

\- **¿Acaso quieres morir? -**

 **\- Estoy cansado -** Masculló.

\- **Si lo golpeas, él y su ejercito de idiotas irá a por ti -** Soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan impulsivos?

\- **Su hermano también -** Frunció el ceño.

\- **Arata no es así -** Takara desvió la mirada.

 **\- Claro que sí, y lo sabes -**

\- **Escucha, ya déjalo en paz -** Alzó los hombros de manera despectiva - **Te atacará cada vez que pueda, Botan es así. Pero este año se egresa por lo que solo tendrás que aguantarlo un poco más -** Al notar que su hermano bajaba la mirada agregó - **Anda, vamos, ve a clase. Y no te metas en apuros -**

Taro soltó un quejido y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

La morocha lo vio alejarse. Si su hermano llegaba a golpear a Botan, sería como declarar la guerra. Quería evitarle la mala pasada. Puso los ojos en blancos y comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba volver a su clase antes de que el profesor de matemática arribara. Ese hombre era un dolor de cabeza. Un maldito viejo que no toleraba nada, ni que hables, ni que vayas al baño, ni siquiera que estornudaras. ¿Cómo si ella pudiera controlar algo como eso? Tan solo pensar en algo así, le daba dolor de cabeza.

Ingresó al aula pensando en su hermano Taro. Una vez que confirmó que el profesor no había llegado, se dejó caer en su pupitre.

\- **Mira quien está aquí -**

Los azulados ojos de Takara se alzaron hacia arriba. Divisó a Shun de pie junto a ella. El joven estaba en el mismo curso que ella, era exageradamente alto, con piernas delgadas y finas. Sus ojos eran pequeños en comparación de su boca o su nariz, y tenían el mismo tono que los suyos. Sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, siempre los llevaba recogidos en alto dado que el instituto no le permitía darse el lujo de dejarlos así. Shun era uno de los mejores amigos de Arata, un amigo al que le contaba todo. El castaño apoyó la mano en la mesa y contempló a Takara con una sonrisa burlona.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quieres Shun? -** Alzó una ceja y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- **Disfrutaste la fiesta de Arata ¿Verdad? -**

Al percatarse hacia donde estaba yendo el tema de conversación, se puso de pie. Ella era una mujer orgullosa, nunca se dejaba pisar. Infló su pecho y lo apoyó en el pecho del castaño, de manera provocativa.

\- **¿Estás envidioso? -** Se mordió el labio inferior para no reír.

\- **¿Envidioso? ¿Yo? -** Tragó saliva, molesto - **¿Por quién me tomas? -**

\- **¡Basta ya! -**

Ambos voltearon hacía Arata. El joven tenía el ceño fruncido, pero cuando notó que discutían sobre ese tema, sonrió. Pasó una mano por el hombro de Takara, tal y como su hermano había hecho con Ruriko. Las pupilas de la joven se expandieron al sentir su calor.

\- **Ya basta Shun -** Dijo con aire de superioridad.

El profesor ingresó a toda velocidad. Takara contempló que el hombre ya fruncía el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios se dedicaba a la docencia si nunca tenía ganas de dar clase? _Cosas de adultos,_ pensó. Arata la soltó y ella pudo regresar a su pupitre. No sin antes dedicarle una mirada de victoria a Shun.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa y el rostro en la mano. Las aburridas clases de matemática comenzaban otra vez...

 **(...)**

Al escuchar la campana, Mizuki corrió hacía su casillero. Desde que había ingresado al edificio, se había quedado en el baño de niñas con la intención de no encontrarse con Yuuna. Desde la fiesta en la casa de Arata y Botan, había intentado evitarla a toda costa. No quería siquiera verla caminar por los pasillo. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Una extraña mezcla que no le dejaba en paz. Puso la clave del candado y abrió el casillero. Ese día tendría historia, arte e inglés. Tomó los libros uno por uno.

De repente un papel cayó al suelo. Mizuki frunció el ceño, confundida. Ella no solía dejar papeles sueltos dentro del casillero, intentaba tenerlo lo más ordenado posible para evitar confusión a la hora de estudiar. Agarró los libros con fuerza y se agachó para poder recogerlo. Al darlo vuelta, quedó pálida. Era una fotografía. No una simple imagen, era el exacto momento en el que Yuuna la había besado esa noche en la cerca de ligustrina. Apretó la foto con velocidad y contempló a ambos lados, esperando que nadie la hubiese visto. Tragó saliva. ¿Quién demonios le había sacado aquella imagen? ¿Y en qué momento?

Recordaba que el sector estaba en completa oscuridad, y ni siquiera había notado el flash de la cámara. Frunció el ceño y contempló el suelo. Además... ¿Quién demonios había colocado esa imagen en su casillero? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Alguien las había visto? ¿Sus amigas? ¿Botan, Arata o sus secuaces? ¿O era una broma pesada de Yunna para molestarla? Cerró el casillero en sumo silencio y comenzó a caminar hacía el aula.

Ingresó lo más sigilosa que pudo. Lo malo de esconderse en el baño hasta la hora de clases, era que siempre llegaba tarde. Y no tenía ganas de la retaran frente a todos, frente a Yunna. Afortunadamente, su pupitre estaba detrás de todo y pudo tomar asiento rápido.

La clase fue muy aburrida, saber la historia de hacía tres mil años atrás no era para nada agradable. Pero a diferencia de otras clases donde Mizuki se dedicaba a dormir o dibujar en su cuaderno, la morocha estuvo toda la hora pensando en aquella fotografía. De manera paranoica alzaba la mirada esperando que alguien allí dentro la estuviera observando. Como si alguien supiera su más oculto secreto. Se llevó la mano a los labios y recordó el calor de Yunna. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y tuvo que tomar un lápiz para simular que anotaba cuando el profesor alzó la mirada. Tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando y porque le llegaban fotos amenazantes a su casillero.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el timbre volvió a sonar. Era hora de un merecido descanso. Pero Mizuki no se paró. ¿A dónde iría? Necesitaba pensar, pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. No era normal. Contempló a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, si alguno la miraba de manera sospechosa, se pondría de pie y hablaría con él. Necesitaba respuestas y cerciorarse de que su secreto se mantendría en secreto. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que dirían sus amigas si se enteraban que había besado a una niña! Le entraron ganas de llorar.

\- **¿Mizu? ¿Estás bien? -**

Akiko la contemplaba seria.

\- **Si, solo estoy cansada -** Murmuró cabizbaja.

\- **Estás muy pálida -** Saya dio un sorbo a su jugo y apoyó la mano en su frente - **No tienes fiebre -**

 **\- Quizás estas por contraer una gripe -** Añadió Harumi e hizo explotar el globo de su goma de mascar.

\- **Estoy bien, en serio -** Les regaló una sonrisa para que no siguieran interrogándola.

\- **¿Entonces vas a contarnos? -** Saya, la más extrovertida de todas, se apoyó en el pupitre de Mizuki con energía.

\- **¿Contarles? -** El pánico invadió su cuerpo. ¿Acaso sabían lo de la fotografía?

\- **Lo de la fiesta, tontita -** Harumi puso los ojos en blanco - **Desapareciste -**

 **\- Ustedes desaparecieron... -** _Y me dejaron sola y vulnerable,_ pensó con ira.

\- **Volvimos por ti y ya no estabas -** Akiko soltó un gran suspiro - **¿Qué hiciste? -**

 **\- Yo... -** ¿Acaso era una prueba? ¿Estaban probando su confianza? - **Fui a dar una vuelta -**

 **\- ¿Con quien? -** Harumi hizo otro globo, esta vez mucho más grande.

\- **Con... -** No, no iba a decirlo. Su frente comenzó a sudar - **Con un chico -**

 **\- ¡¿Con un chico?! -** La emoción de Saya aumentó, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - **¡¿Quién?! -**

 **\- No puedo decirlo -** Desvió la mirada, esperando que no se percataran de la mentira - **Prometí que no lo diría -**

 **\- ¡Pero que emoción! -** Saya dio una ligera vuelta y contempló a Mizuki con los ojos bien abiertos - **¡¿Y bien?! -**

 **\- ¿Y bien qué? -** La morocha entró en pánico.

\- **¿Lo besaste? -** Al ver que las mejillas de su amiga se encendían, gritó - **¡No me lo creo! -**

 **\- ¿Y cómo se sintió? -** Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Akiko se sintió atraída por la respuesta.

\- **Nada -** ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Mizuki recordó el calor de los labios de Yunna, del leve cosquilleo en su vientre.

\- **¿Nada? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? -** Preguntó Harumi.

\- **Yo... -** Se puso de pie - **Tengo que ir al baño -**

Con sus hombros, se abrió paso entre el paredón que habían armado sus amigas. La situación se estaba descontrolando. Al menos sabía que sus amigas no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con la fotografía. Ellas quedaban completamente descartadas. Atravesó el umbral del aula y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Tenía la foto guardada en el pequeño bolsillo de la camisa escolar, allí donde nadie más podría encontrarlo. Giró en el primer pasillo y encaró hacia el baño de mujeres.

Le sorprendió que estuviera completamente vacío, generalmente era un mar de chicas que se peinaban, acompañaban a sus amigas o simplemente iban allí para poder hablar de chicos sin que ellos oyeran. Se sintió tétrico pero agradeció la paz. Ingresó cubículo pero no hizo nada. Se quedó de pie, contemplando el inodoro. La mejor opción era arrojar la fotografía y olvidarse del hecho. Quizás solo había sido una pequeña broma para saber como reaccionaba, solo eso. Pero... Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños y decidió abandonar el lugar. Al salir del cubículo se contempló en el espejo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

La puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa, Yunna ingresó en el baño. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo y Mizuki tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Pese a que era idéntica a su padre en muchos sentidos, había heredado un leve orgullo de su madre. No era como el de Takara, pero si lo suficiente amplio como para no escapar de allí.

La pelirosa se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia ella.

\- **Con que, besaste a un chico ¿Verdad? -** Su tono de voz parecía dolido.

\- **¿A quién le importa? -** Desvió la mirada, acaba de arrepentirse por haberse quedado ahí.

\- **Mizuki... -** La joven avanzó hacia ella, pero la morocha retrocedió - **¿Tanto te avergüenza? -**

 **\- Yo no quería besarte -** Soltó sin saber porque estaba diciendo eso.

\- **Si hubiese sido un hombre no harías semejante escándalo -** Yunna frunció el ceño.

\- **¡Claro que no! -** Exclamó frustrada - **Yo quería que mi primer beso fuera con un chico -**

 **\- Con un chico ¿Eh? -** Alzó una ceja de manera despectiva - **¿Y qué problema hay si soy una chica? -**

 **\- Ya déjame en paz -** Tomó coraje y avanzó hacia la puerta - **Y deja de andar acosándome -**

Antes de que pudiera salir, sintió como la suave mano de la pelirrosa la tomaba del ante brazo y la giraba hacía atrás.

\- **¿Acosando? -** Su tono era cada vez más intranquilo - **Solo vine al baño, no te estoy siguiendo -**

 **\- Hablo de la foto -**

 **\- ¿Qué foto? ¿De qué estas hablando? -** La pelirosa cambió la expresión de su rostro.

Cansada de toda esa discusión, la morocha metió la mano en su pequeño bolsillo y la sacó. Se la enseñó de manera violenta, estirando su mano y a punto de golpearla con la imagen. Pero Yunna no dijo nada. Ella simplemente tomó el papel y la contempló. Frunció el ceño a medida que caía en la cuenta de que se trataba todo eso.

\- **¿De dónde sacaste esto? -** Preguntó con la voz ronca.

\- **Apareció en mi casillero -** Bajó la mirada apenada - **No tengo idea de quien fue, ni porque lo hizo -**

Acto seguido, Yunna actuó sin pensar. Apretó la fotografía con ambas manos y la arrojó al inodoro. Llena de furia tiró la cadena para que la evidencia de aquella noche, desapareciera con todos los desechos producidos por los alumnos de ese instituto.

\- **¿Qué haces? -** Preguntó Mizuki boquiabierta.

\- **Listo. Problema resuelto -** Bufó y abandonó el baño.

 **(...)**

Nami estacionó su coche frente a la casa la de vieja amiga, luego un pequeño tramo en vehículo con sus hijos pequeños, la cabeza le explotaba. No había podido dormir bien esa noche. Pese a que había estado pegada a Luffy, había sentido esa extraña sensación de que aquella mujer la estaba observando. Bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. La abrió y desajustó el cinturón de sus niños, uno por uno. A medida que fueron bajando, Nami les fue diciendo que no molestaran y que tuvieran cuidado con la calle.

Fue por eso que terminó alzando a Raiden, tomando la mano de Souta y obligando a Akira que tomara la mano de su hermano pequeño, eso fue lo más complicado. Caminaron juntos por el pequeño camino de piedras y arribaron a la casa de madera. La casa de Robin era bastante grande, aunque no tan grande como la suya, claro. Tenía un solo piso, de paredes oscuras y techos en punta. Tanto los marcos de puertas y ventanas como las baldosas del suelo eran color blanco, contrarrestando con el resto de la casa.

Se acercó lentamente y tocó la puerta. Hasta que alguien abrió, tuvo que controlar que Akira y Souta no rompieran ninguno de los enanos que decoraban las flores de la entrada. Un trabajo muy duro. Pero cuando pensaba que su paciencia colapsaría, la puerta se abrió. Divisó la sorpresa en los ojos de Robin, quien en seguida la cambió por una sonrisa.

\- **¡Nami! ¡Qué sorpresa! -**

 **\- Hacía tiempo que no venía -** Sonrió e ingresó a la casa.

\- **¿Cómo están los chicos? -** Preguntó.

La casa de Robin tenía un largo pasillo recargado de cuadros. De allí se podía conectar a todas las habitaciones de la casa. Si uno se paraba en la entrada y giraba a la derecha, podía encontrar una pequeña cocina con todo lo necesario para preparar un desayuno: Horno, heladera, cafetera, tostadora, licuadora. También había una pequeña mesa para cuatro persas que la morocha usaba para apoyar los utensilios a la hora de cocinar. También tenía una pequeña puerta que llevaba a un lavadero. Si, en cambio, uno se giraba a la izquierda yacía el gran comedor. Una mesa donde podían entrar seis personas en perfecto estado. Aquella sala Robin siempre la tenía aromatizada con grandes velas violetas que emanaban olor a lavanda.

La única habitación que no tenía puerta al pasillo era la sala principal, a ésta se podía ingresar a través del gran umbral de madera que tenía el comedor. La morocha se había encargado que los sillones combinaran con la madera de la biblioteca y del gran mueble que sostenía la televisión. También tenía un pequeño sector que utilizaba como oficina, allí era donde atendía a los clientes que iban hasta su casa para poder preguntar sobre temas legales. _Quizás era por eso que estaba todo tan perfumado,_ pensó la pelinaranja.

Luego de eso, si uno seguía caminando por los pasillos, encontraría las habitaciones. La primera habitación era de Keito, el hijo que ambos habían tenido cuando estaban juntos pero que el peliverde jamás había conocido hasta hacía tres años atrás. Luego estaba el dormitorio de Kisho, el morocho que Zoro había descubierto que en realidad no era su hijo, sin embargo, lo había aceptado como tal y el joven había firmado de manera legal su paternidad. El cuarto de Aomi era el que le seguía, estando justo en frente a la habitación matrimonial, por si acaso. La niña tenía la misma edad que su hija, Akira, lo cual era muy bueno cuando se juntaban a hablar. Y por último, justo al lado del cuarto de los adultos, yacía la habitación de una nueva niña: Kaori. La pequeña había nacido un año atrás, luego de varios intentos de querer tener un nuevo hijo. Finalmente y pese a la predicciones de los médicos, lograron poder tener una hija. Una niña muy bonita con cabellos verdes y ojos celestes, idéntica a su hermano mayor pero con rasgos mucho más femeninos.

Los baños estaban distribuidos en diferentes zonas. El baño principal estaba justo al final del pasillo. Allí todos los invitados y los niños del hogar, podía hacer sus necesidades y disfrutar de una cálida ducha. En cambio, el matrimonio, tenía su propio baño en la habitación. Allí donde nadie los molestaría.

\- **Todos están bien -** Sonrió y apoyó a Raiden en el suelo - **¿Y aquí? ¿Cómo va la cosa? -**

 **\- Si te soy sincera -** La morocha cerró la puerta a sus espaldas - **Es agotador tener un niño tan pequeño a esta altura de mi vida, pero agradezco poder tener otro hijo -**

Si. Recordaba cuando había hablado con ella por ese tema. Robin siempre había querido poder tener otro niño. Aun teniendo a Kisho y a Aomi, quienes iban y venían de la casa de su madre, quería algo más. Ella quería volver a sentir lo que significaba traer un hijo al mundo. Nunca lo había logrado, siempre había estado ocupada cuidando a Keito. Y además, nunca había encontrado al hombre perfecto para esa tarea. Bueno... Hasta hacía tres años...

\- **Te entiendo -** Sonrió la mujer.

\- **¿Quieres café? -** Preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina.

Nami contempló que los tres pequeños salieron corriendo.

\- **Aomi está jugando en su cuarto -** Comentó la morocha mientras tomaba la jarra de café recién hecho y lo servía en una taza - **Perona se ha ido de viaje, por lo que Kisho y Aomi se quedaran todos los días por unas semanas -**

 **\- ¿Y la pequeña Kaori? -** Aceptó la taza y le dio un sorbo.

\- **Duerme, como siempre -** Bromeó y se apoyó contra la mesada - **¿Sucede algo? -**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -** Dijo con tono acusativo.

\- **Nami, te conozco hace años... -** Robin desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la cocina, el día estaba despejado y el sol daba un ambiente agradable - **¿Qué es lo que sucedió? -**

 **\- Pues... -** Soltó un suspiro, no esperaba que la conversación avanzara tan rápido. Pero Robin solía ser muy directa, demasiado.

Le contó todo. Que Akira había encontrado el viejo vestido de Hancock. Que lo había arruinado en la piscina. La reacción que había tenido Luffy. Las cosas que había encontrado en el ático. La curiosidad que había sentido. También le contó toda la historia que Margaret le había relatado la tarde anterior. Le dijo que había ido al cementerio y que le había parecido ver el fantasma de la morocha. Su reacción cuando llegó a casa y toda la discusión que había tenido con Luffy. Finalmente, fue honesta con lo que había pasado después, otra vez la visión de la mujer. Pero esa vez asechandola. Robin la escuchó en silencio, no la interrumpió en ningún momento, tal y como había hecho hace años cuando todo el conflicto con Bellamy comenzó.

\- **¿Crees que estoy loca? -** Preguntó expectante.

\- **Bueno... Ver gente muerta no es muy normal -** Murmuró pensativa - **Pero no eres la primera y no serás la última -** Soltó un pequeño suspiro - **Aunque me sorprende que le hayas pedido otro niño -**

 **\- Solo quería ver si en verdad me ama como a la amó a ella -** Bajó la mirada avergonzada, quizás si se había pasado un poco.

\- **Entiendo como te sientes, a veces me pasa con todo el tema de Perona -** Sobre todo cuando la pelirrosa iba a buscar a sus hijos y entablaba conversación con Zoro - **Es comprensible que estés teniendo una especie de crisis -**

 **\- Luego de todo lo que Margaret contó, yo... -** Era complicado de explicar - **Creo que tengo celos... Ojala alguien me hubiese amado así -**

 **\- ¿Crees que no lo hace? -** Robin alzó una ceja.

\- **Claro que lo hace, pero no de esa manera -** Estaba segura que si la morocha estuviera allí, la dejaría para poder volver a estar con Hancock.

Pensarlo de esa manera le dolió un poco.

\- **Lo mejor sería no pensar en eso -** Susurró - **Solo será peor -**

 **-** **Tienes razón, gracias -**

 **(...)**

Zoro ingresó en su hogar. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había partido para poder trabajar, su aburrido y rutinario trabajo. La única razón por la que lo hacía era para mantener a su familia y poder darle todos los lujos que quisieran. Además... Ahora tenían otra boca que alimentar. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba la puerta. ¿Acaso los niños no dejaban nunca de aparecer? Cuando Perona le había dicho que estaba embarazada, se había odiado. ¿Cómo demonios se había descuidado tanto? Y por 16 años creyó ser su padre. Aunque... lo había querido, lo había cuidado y por mucho tiempo fue su único su hijo. Su orgullo. ¿Cómo dejarlo luego de todo lo que habían compartido? No. Kisho tampoco había querido renunciar a su paternidad. Luego había llegado Aomi... La pequeña, dulce y malcriada Aomi. Esta vez, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era hija suya. No es que no la quisiera, pero... la niña tenía un carácter especial y él no era fanático de los niños... Aun así, sentía la típica debilidad del padre hacia su hija mujer.

Poco tiempo después se había enterado que había tenido un tercer hijo, mayor. Había quedado completamente sorprendido. ¿Quién había pensado que la vieja relación que había mantenido casi 20 años atrás, le daría otra sorpresa? Puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hacia la cocina. Robin no se encontraba allí. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al salón. Ya podía oír los cantos de Aomi mientras veía la televisión. Al llegar, se encontró con la morocha sentada en uno de los sillones. Su hija de cabellos rosados bailaba con una falda de princesas que le habían comprado para su cumpleaños, mientras que la mujer la contemplaba sonriente. En sus brazos yacía su nuevo retoño. La pequeña Kaori tenía los ojos cerrados, en su boca descansaba un biberón rosado decorado con varias vacas con vestido. Algo demasiado empalagoso para él. Arrojó el abrigo sobre un asiento y se acercó lentamente. Le dio un delicado beso a morocha en sus labios y contempló a la niña. Sonrió. Quizás no era tan malo... Kaori parecía disfrutar de un largo y placentero sueño, quizás persiguiendo esas vacas con tutú. Se dejó caer a su lado y con sus dedo índice, rozó la rosada mejilla.

- **¡Papi! -** Aomi se giró y se abalanzó en sus brazos.

\- **¿Cómo está mi princesa? -** La alzó en su regazo y la contempló con una sonrisa.

Odiaba ser dulce con los demás, era algo que no le salía. Pero cuando se trataba de sus niñas, todo era posible. Robin lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo y reprimió una tierna carcajada.

\- **Hoy vino Akira a jugar -** Sonrió energéticamente.

\- **¿De verdad? -**

 **\- Si -** Apretó los puños con emoción.

\- **Así que... -** Dejó a Aomi en el suelo - **Nami estuvo aquí -** Cuando la niña volvió a hipnotizarse con la televisión, el peliverde posó sus ojos en Robin - **Luffy me contó todo esta mañana -**

 **\- Es más complicado de lo que crees -** Luffy no sabía todo lo que había visto, tanto en el cementerio como en su casa.

\- **Se que es complicado, pero -** Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana más cercana - **¿Ponerse celosa de una mujer muerta? -**

 **\- No vas a entenderlo nunca -** Su rostro se puso serio - **Nami ha vivido cosas horribles con Bellamy, ella necesita saber que la ama -** Al notar que Kaori realizaba un gesto con su frente, le quitó el biberón - **Cualquier mujer es un poco celosa de sus ex, tu no sabes porque nunca me lo preguntaste -**

 **\- ¿Hablas de Perona? -** Arqueó una ceja y posó sus ojos en Aomi, la niña ni siquiera había notado que había mencionado a su madre - **La diferencia entre Perona y Hancock, es que yo me separe porque no la amaba. La única razón por la que me había casado era por Kisho y por Aomi -** Vaya error - **Luffy la amaba, Robin, y ella murió -**

 **\- Aun así, ser la segunda opción es doloroso -** Insistió. Él nunca comprendería el dolor de una mujer despechada.

\- **Lo es, pero no hay otra opción -** Alzó los hombros y soltó un suspiro - **Son hechos. Luffy la amaba, tuvieron tres hijos y ella murió -** Se apoyó contra la pared - **Él no es divorciado, es viudo. No puedes pretender que se olvide de la madre de sus hijos porque sí -**

 **\- Lo sé -** La morocha se puso de pie y se acercó hacia él - **Aunque a veces, los hombres como ustedes podrían pensar un poco más en los sentimientos de las mujeres -** Le tendió a su hija hasta el punto de apoyarla contra su pecho - **Tengo que hacer la cena, por cierto, Kisho tiene problemas para inflar las ruedas de su bicicleta -**

Y desapareció en el umbral. Robin frunció el ceño. Zoro podía sonar muy frío en la mayoría de las ocasiones. _Si tan solo supiera la historia completa,_ pensó. El corazón de una mujer era un profundo océano, y tal y como en las aguas de verdad, se podía encontrar de todo. Pero siempre habría cosas que no se descubrirían, aquellas enterradas en lo más profundo del mar.

Arribó a la cocina y encendió el horno. Pensar en su amiga la ponía algo triste. ¿Qué más le podía pasar? Escuchó sonar su teléfono celular, puso los ojos en blanco. Lo último que le faltaba... ¡Más trabajo! Cuando Zoro apareció en la cocina con su móvil, se percató de que Kaori estaba despierta, llorando y gimoteando. Al trabajo, debía agregarle el de ama de casa. Necesitaba unas vacaciones con urgencia, lo apuntaría en su lista de obligaciones.

 **\- Nico Robin ¿En qué puedo ayudar? -** Posó sus ojos en Zoro con agotamiento, la niña no paraba de gritar - **Si, lo sé -** A medida que el hombre hablaba, sus ojos se iban abriendo con sorpresa - **¡Espere! ¡¿Qué?! -**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** Entre la alteración de la niña y la de su mujer, el peliverde no entendía nada.

\- **Bellamy -** Murmuró mientras escuchaba lo que el hombre del otro lado del tubo tenía para decirle.

 **(...)**

Finalmente Katsu había aceptado explicarle algo de biología para el examen del próximo día. Takara había aprovechado que su madre estaba cocinando la cena para pedirle a su hermano piedad. Le había ofrecido una caja de chocolates y que le haría la cama por una semana. Él, sin dudarlo, lo había aceptado. Y allí estaban, con la pelinaranja cortando trozos de zanahoria, y ellos con todos los libros del morocho abiertos y desparramados por toda la mesa. Por alguna razón, Taro había decidido sentarse junto a ellos, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. Y la realidad era que disfrutaba ver como su hermana no entendía nada de biología, era un buen motivo para burlarse de ella. La menor contempló todos los volúmenes que su hermano tenía para estudiar. Un verdadero horror.

\- **El sistema nervioso central está conformado por el cerebro y la médula espinal -** Katsu le mostró una imagen del cuerpo humano con todos los nervios desparramados a lo largo y ancho del ser humano, al ver que su hermana se miraba las uñas, frunció el ceño - **Takara, tengo que irme a cenar a la casa de Misa, si quieres estudiar tendrás que hacerlo sola -** Cerró el libro y se puso de pie.

\- **¿A la casa de Misa? -** El bicho de la curiosidad pico a su hermana, quien clavó sus azulados ojos en él - **¿Están saliendo? -**

 **\- No ¿Qué? -** Sabía que sus mejillas se estaban tornando coloradas, además le temblaba la voz - **Claro que no -** Desvió la mirada, al igual que su padre, no se le daba mentir - **Solo me invitaron a festejar por obtener un empleo en el hospital -**

 **\- ¿Conseguiste un trabajo? -** Nami alzó la cabeza y dejó de cortar la comida, se acercó a ambos mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo de cocina.

\- **En realidad, no es la gran cosa -** Se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

\- **Tenemos que festejar -** Sonrió la mujer sin quitar los ojos del morocho - **En verdad estoy orgullosa de ti -**

Inesperadamente, Mizuki ingresó al comedor. Tenía los ojos cansados, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas encerrada en su habitación. Al divisarla, Nami se acercó a ella y le quitó los oscuros cabellos del rostro.

\- **¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Te sientes mal? -**

La niña no respondió, se arrimó hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos mayores y posó los ojos en Katsu.

\- **Soñé con mamá -** Murmuró.

\- **No hagas bromas -** Los ojos de Takara se abrieron como platos.

\- **¡No es una broma! -** Notó que el rostro de su hermano palidecía - **Parecía muy real, ella venía y... -**

 **\- No puede ser -** Su hermana la interrumpió - **Yo soñé con mamá anoche -**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** Katsu se puso de pie - **No tiene sentido -** Bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a poner en sus dos hermanas - **Si les digo que también vi a mamá en un sueño, suena a locura ¿Verdad? -**

La respiración de Nami comenzó a agitarse. Ella también la había visto, pero no en un sueño. Notó como los tres hermanos intercambiaban miradas y un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su espalda. Quizás no estaba tan loca como había creído... Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Cómo era posible que los tres hubieran soñado lo mismo? ¿La misma noche que ella la había visto?

Algo tocó su espalda y soltó un gran grito. Los cuatro chicos voltearon hacia ella igual de asustados. Nadie había esperado esa reacción, no en un momento como ese.

\- **¿Mamá? -** Hanako la contempló con el ceño fruncido - **¿Estás bien? -**

 **\- Si, si -** Respiró una gran bocanada de aire - **Solo me asuste -** Nami se llevó la mano al pecho para tranquilizar su corazón.

 **-** **¿Puedo hablar contigo? -** El tono de voz de la rubia parecía preocupado.

\- **Hija -** ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo malo? - **¿Qué paso? ¿Te ha sucedido algo? -**

 **\- No, yo... -** Bajó la mirada - **Yo solo quiero hablar -**

 **\- ¿Es por tu nuevo novio? -** Soltó Taro de manera indiferente.

\- **¿Nuevo novio? -** Katsu alzó la mirada. ¿Acaso Taro sabía sobre el profesor de la universidad?

\- **¿Tu también estás saliendo con alguien? -** Takara se giró en su asiento.

\- **¡Taro! -** Soltó una maldición - **No es eso -** Tomó la mano de su madre - **Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta -**

La arrastró lejos de los sonidos. Allí donde nadie podría oírlas. No quería que ni sus hermanos mayores, ni los menores, oyeran esa conversación. Era algo que iba a quedar entre ellas dos. La guió hasta la biblioteca, allí donde solía encerrarse a leer en las tardes de verano. Una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y posó su mirada en la pelinaranja.

\- **Hana, si es sobre un chico o algo relacionado con eso... -**

 **\- No es sobre un chico -** La rubia se sentó junto a su madre y le tomó la mano - **¿Está todo en orden entre tu y Luffy? -**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que si -** La mujer frunció la mirada y su rostro se tornó serio.

\- **Anoche Katsu y yo... Los escuchamos discutir. No oímos sobre que -** Aclaró antes que su madre pudiera decir algo - **Pero luego escuchamos un sonido muy fuerte y hoy en la mañana, vi un trapo con sangre y yo... -** Ni siquiera se animaba a decirlo - **Si te ha hecho algo malo, quiero que me lo digas -**

 **\- ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? -** Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos - **El ruido fue un cuadro que se rompió y yo... -** No iba a decir lo del fantasma, no a Hanako - **Lo pise sin querer y... -**

 **\- Mamá -** La contempló fijamente, quería que le cuente la verdad.

\- **¿En verdad crees que alguien como él me haría daño? -** Le quitó la mano con brusquedad.

\- **Cuando era niña veía a papá como un héroe, y resulta que si te hacía daño -** Susurró avergonzada por creer esas mentiras.

\- **No compares a tu padre con Luffy -** La pelinaranja se puso de pie - **Nunca lo hagas -** Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, con el mismo enfado con el que le había contestado a su hija, atendió - **¿Hola? -** Su sorpresa se reflejó en su cara - **¿Robin? ¿Sucedió qué? -**

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas mientras procesaba todo lo que su amiga le estaba contando. Su frente comenzó a sudar frío y un dolor intenso se apoderó de la parte frontal del cráneo, allí donde años atrás había recibido el impacto del accidente. Tuvo que agacharse porque si no caería al suelo. Escuchó la lejana voz de su hija, llamándola preocupada. Pero no podía responder. El dolor se hizo más y más intenso, hasta que llegó un momento que no sintió más nada.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **Quería dejarles un poco más de información acerca de las edades: Robin (46) - Sanji (43) - Zoro (42) - Margaret (41) - Keito (23) - Kisho (19) - Masaru (6) - Aomi (5) - Lea (2) Kaori (1)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Diario Íntimo

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? ¡Espero que más que bien! Aquí viene... Bueno... Sé que me tardado vaaaariooooos meses... La verdad he estado con varias cosas... Este año ha sido un poco movido y a partir de abril, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir... De hecho actualizaba un capitulo de cada fic cada dos o tres meses. Pero aquí he vuelto, esperando que este año acabe rápido... ¡Por favor!**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Guest, Solitario196 y a Angel D Jesus.**

* * *

La extraña reacción que su madre había tenido al contestar el teléfono alarmó a Hanako. Su madre no paraba de decir cosas como. _¿Qué? ¿En serio? No puede ser._ En seguida supo que algo no andaba bien, pero como su madre no decía nada más, no supo que era. Cuando el rostro de la pelinaranja se puso blanco, Hanako se puso de pie. Nami comenzó a tambalearse y se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas.

\- **¿Ma...? ¿Mamá? -** Se acercó y la tomó de la mano - **Resiste un poco -** Murmuró y luego posó su mirada en la puerta - **¡Katsu! ¡Katsu, ven rápido! -**

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y su hermano ingresó con el ceño fruncido. Detrás, el resto de la familia se agolpó. Al divisar a la mujer en el suelo, el morocho se agachó a su lado. Ayudó a recostarla y apoyó sus dedos en el cuello de la mujer, sus latidos eran normales. Desvió la mirada a la rubia y le ordenó que trajera algo con sal. Katsu señaló a Takara y le dijo que abriera la ventana. Mientras su hermana corría hacía el extremo de la habitación y corría el cristal hacia la derecha, Katsu tomó las dos piernas de la pelinaranja y las alzó. Es esa posición la sangre fluía mejor hacía el corazón y el cerebro, aumentando la presión. Posó sus ojos en la puerta y divisó a todos sus hermanos en el umbral.

\- **Taro, Mizu -** Les señaló a los más pequeños - **Sáquenlos de aquí -**

Los dos medianos, tomaron de las manos a los más pequeños y los alejaron del cuarto. Katsu soltó un suspiro. _Resiste, por favor, resiste,_ pensó el morocho. Takara se acercó y levantó el teléfono móvil de su madre. Se lo llevó al oído.

\- **¿Robin? -** Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Hanako volvió con una bolsa de patatas y la abrió. El morocho le ordenó que le abriera la boca y le colocara una papa debajo de la lengua. Hanako se agachó. Las manos le sudaban.

\- **Taka, llama a papá -**

 **(...)**

Luffy clavó el freno cuando se encontraba sobre el estacionamiento de su casa. Salió del coche y cerró la puerta de un golpazo. La llamada que había recibido de su hija, lo había alterado y había tenido que dejar de hacer todo para salir corriendo hacía su casa. Subió los pequeños escalones del porche e ingresó en su casa. El silencio era tétrico, notó que ninguno de los niño lo fue a recibir. Tragó saliva y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Respiró hondo y avanzó con paso desganado. Cuando llegó al comedor, divisó a los ocho chicos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Raiden y Souta estaban mirando la televisión acostados sobre la mesada. Katsu tenía a Akira sobre sus muslos mientras le leía un libro de dibujos en voz baja. Hanako estaba terminando la cena que su madre había dejado a medio hacer. Takara estaba estudiando y Mizuki estaba recostada sobre la mesa, adormilada. Cuando vio ingresar a su padre, Taro se puso de pie. Katsu alzó la mirada y, luego de sentar a Akira en su lugar, se acercó al hombre.

\- **Está bien, solo le bajó la presión -** Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su padre.

\- **¿Dónde está? -** Preguntó casi en un murmullo.

\- **En su habitación -**

El hombre asintió en silencio y encaró el largo pasillo que conectaba con todas las habitaciones dentro de la casa. Cuando llegó a la última habitación, aquella que compartían con su mujer, tomó el picaporte. Sus manos temblaban. Odiaba recibir llamadas de ese tipo. Respiró hondo e ingresó a la habitación. Y allí estaba. Nami estaba recostada en la cama, tapada hasta la cintura. Los largos cabellos anaranjados caían cual cascada sobre sus hombros. Tenía la mirada posada en sus manos, pero cuando el morocho cerró la puerta, captó su atención.

\- **Estoy bien -** Dijo antes de que Luffy dijera algo - **Katsu es un poco exagerado -** Sonrió casi sin fuerzas - **Aunque le sienta bien el ser médico -**

El hombre avanzó con el paso lento y se sentó a su lado. Estiró su mano y acarició sus cabellos con cuidado, luego apoyó su mano sobre la de la mujer.

\- **¿Qué sucedió? -**

La pelinaranja bajó la mirada. Por primera vez desde que había escuchado la voz de Robin, sintió ganas de llorar. Era como si la congoja que había estado aguantando durante tantos minutos, quisiera aflorar. Alzó sus ojos y los posó en el rostro del morocho.

\- **Es sobre... -** Murmuró. Quería extender ese momento lo más que pudiera - **Bellamy -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucedió ahora?! -** Preguntó colérico - **¿Acaso le permitieron la libertad condicional? -** Su ceño se frunció.

\- **Él... -** Su voz se fue apagando - **Está muerto -**

\- **¿Qué? -** Sus ojos se abrieron como platos - **¿Cómo...? -**

Los ojos de Nami desbordaron. Las lágrimas superaron sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar. El morocho se acercó y la abrazó, dejó que la pelinaranja se recostara en su pecho y acarició sus brazos apenado.

\- **Robin me llamó esta tarde -** Susurró mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza - **Hubo una pelea en la cárcel o algo así... -** La angustia le impedía hablar - **¿Cómo le voy a decir esto a Hanako y a Taro? -**

 **\- Se lo diremos juntos -** Le dijo en el oído. Lo superarían como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho.

Alguien tocó la puerta y sin esperar que ellos dieran permiso por entrar, Katsu ingresó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Contempló la escena en silencio. Jamás había visto a su madre llorar de esa manera. Pensó en irse y volver con sus hermanos, pero prefirió quedarse. Algo en la mirada de su padre le pidió que se quedara. Se acercó dando silenciosos pasos.

\- **Hijo, necesitamos tu ayuda -** El hombre dejó que la mujer se reincorporara y se secara las lágrimas. Katsu asintió en silencio, no sabía que esperar - **El padre de Hanako y Taro murió esta tarde en la cárcel -**

La espalda se le tensó. Había imaginado cualquier cosa, desde un préstamo de dinero hasta consejos sobre un nuevo hijo. Pero algo como eso... Se llevó la mano a la frente y soltó un gran suspiro.

\- **Tenemos que decírselos -** Continuó la pelinaranja, intentando retomar la compostura - **Quiero que estés presente, Katsu -** Lo miró a los ojos - **Eres el mayor y ambos te quieren mucho -**

 **\- Claro -** De un segundo al otro, su garganta se había secado.

\- **¿Puedes llamarlos? -** El hombre se puso de pie y lo contempló fijamente - **Sólo diles que necesitamos hablar con ellos -**

El joven asintió y abandonó la habitación a gran velocidad. Luffy se giró hacía la cama y bajó la mirada. A lo largo de los años había vivido situaciones muy difíciles de superar, y esta era una. No podía compararse con otras cosas que le habían pasado. Sin lugar a dudas, la muerte de su esposa y todo el caos vivido hacía tres años había sido mucho más estresante. Aun así... Ver a Nami de esa manera y no poder prevenir como reaccionarían los dos niños ante la noticia, igualaba la tensión.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos adultos posaron la mirada en los tres. Hanako y Taro ingresaron seguidos de Katsu, quien cerró la puerta y caminó detrás de ellos con la intención de contener cualquier situación descontrolada. La rubia avanzó hasta su madre y la abrazó sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- **¿Mamá, qué está pasando? -** Preguntó algo asustada - **¿Por qué nos llamaste a Taro y a mi? -**

 **\- Hana... -** No sabía como decirlo, no encontraba las palabras para describir la situación - **Taro... -**

 **\- ¿En verdad estás bien? -** El pelinaranja se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Su madre estaba demasiado pálida.

\- **Su padre murió en la cárcel -** Dijo luego de tomar el valor necesario. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó, eso le preocupó - **Ha habido una pelea y... -**

 **\- No puede ser -** Hanako se separó de la mujer y posó sus ojos en la ventana más cercana - **Dime que es mentira -**

 **\- Hana, tienes que entender que... -** Luffy se acercó a la rubia.

\- **¡¿Tiene que ser una broma?! -** Exclamó Taro.

Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían desorbitados. Su frente había comenzado a sudar frío y las piernas le temblaban sin discreción.

\- **Hijo, jamás podría hacer una broma así -** Nami se puso de pie.

El menor dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Un extraño calor se había apoderado de su pecho. Cuando su madre se acercó, pegó media vuelta. Pero no pudo escapar. Se chocó con el cuerpo de Katsu, quien lo tomó por los antebrazos y lo detuvo en seco.

\- **Taro, escucha a mamá y papá -** Le ordenó.

\- **¡Ya déjame! -**

El pelinaranja forcejeó de tal manera que logró soltarse de las garras de su hermano. Abrió la puerta con un golpe y abandonó la habitación.

\- **¡Maldición, Taro! -** Gritó Katsu y corrió tras él.

Taro se escabulló por el pasillo que llevaba al salón de la casa. Allí se encontró con el resto de sus hermanos, quienes parecían atónitos por la situación. Takara se puso de pie y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido.

\- **¿Taro? ¿Qué sucede? -** Preguntó.

Sin embargo el pelinaranja no respondió. Sabiendo que Katsu lo seguía de cerca, desvió la mirada hacía la puerta principal y comenzó a correr. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba ir lejos. Le faltaba el aire, tenía calor. El sudor comenzaba a pegarse contra su ropa y sus piernas no aguantarían mucho tiempo. Atravesó el umbral, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par. Ya no importaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Las imágenes comenzaron a agolparse en su mente. Su padre había estado presente gran parte de su niñez, luego... Se había esfumado. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así? ¿Por qué había tenido que abandonarlos de esa manera?. Le dieron nauseas y muchas ganas de vomitar, pero siguió corriendo. Quería estar solo, no quería oír ni a su madre, ni a Luffy, ni a Katsu. Quería paz, tranquilidad. Un lugar donde pudiera pensar sin que nadie le preguntara si estaba bien.

Cuando llegó al parque central, supo que había corrido por más de diez cuadras. El corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad y sus pulmones engullían aire de manera desesperada. Se recostó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _¿Por qué tenías que morirte?,_ preguntó para sí mismo, _¿Por qué justo ahora?._ Varias veces se había encontrado fantaseando con su padre. Imaginaba que salía de la prisión y volvía para poder aclarar las cosas, para poder tener una relación normal con Hanako y consigo. Y había momentos donde lo había deseado tanto que se había soñado con ese momento durante las noches.

Ya no iba a poder ser. Escuchó el ruido de un vehículo y abrió los ojos. Las luces lo obligaron a esconderse entre la maleza. No estaba solo. El coche que pasó ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Cuando Taro contempló de donde venía, escuchó un ligero grito. El parque era un pulmón de aire en medio de la ciudad, por lo que aquellos sonidos retumbaban entre las ramas en forma de eco. Aterrado, comenzó a seguir las huellas del carro que había en el barro. Era la única manera de saber quien era el responsable del grito.

 **(...)**

 **5 minutos antes...**

Ruriko odiaba estar en el parque. De noche no se podía admirar nada, todo era oscuridad. El olor a humedad tampoco ayudaba, su cabello se erizaba con facilidad y tendría que cepillarle. Además el lodo causado por una crecida en el lago hacía el camino intransitable. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Estaba cansada de las excursiones a las que Botan le obligaba ir. Pisó la raíz de un árbol y estuvo a punto de caer, estiró su brazo y se agarró del hombro del rubio.

\- **Ten más cuidado, Ruriko -** Gruñó sin dejar de avanzar.

\- **Botan, esto es un asco -** Ya había manchado sus zapatos con fango.

El joven se acercó hasta un viejo árbol que yacía plantado hacía más de trescientos años y sonrió. Arremangó su abrigo e introdujo la mano un pequeño hueco que había sobre la corteza. Luego de revolver por varios segundos, sacó un pequeño sobre que tenía escrito _Top Secret_ con tinta negra. Ansioso, Botan abrió el sobre y corroboró el contenido. Sonrió con aire victorioso.

\- **Ruriko, dame el dinero -**

La peliceleste puso los ojos en blanco y metió la mano en su bolso. El dinero estaba depositado en un sobre oscuro que Botan metió dentro del árbol.

\- **Son perfectas -** Sonrió y se las enseñó a su novia - **Mira -**

Cuando Ruriko divisó la fotografía, bajó la mirada. Una vez más, alguien le había entregado a Botan unas copias sobre la fiesta en su casa. Las fotos de Mizuki y Yuuna no paraban de aparecer.

\- **Necesito que vuelvas a ponerlas en el casillero de Mizuki -** Dijo orgulloso.

\- **Botan... -** La mujer contempló el lago - **Ya es suficiente, no creo que... -**

 **\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -** El rubio frunció el ceño - **Su hermano se aprovechó de ti cuando estabas vistiéndote hace un año ¿Recuerdas? -**

 **\- Y su hermana está saliendo con tu hermano -** Aclaró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-** **Arata es un idiota -** Murmuró - **Necesito que pongas esto en el casillero de Mizuki, Ruriko, no lo pediré de nuevo -**

 **\- Lo siento, Botan -** Pese a que solía tener una personalidad dócil y amable, intentó hacerle frente - **No quiero ser parte de esto -**

El hombre apretó las fotografías con fuerza. Mordió su labio inferior y clavó el ceño en Ruriko. Retuvo las ganas de respirar por varios minutos mientras la miraba amenazadoramente. Al ver que nada doblegaría la voluntad de la peliceleste, se giró hacía el camino de tierra.

\- **¡Haz lo que quieras! -**

Botan avanzó a gran velocidad por la pequeña colina.

\- **Espera, Botan -** Ruriko intentó seguirle el paso pero sus zapatos no estaban preparados para ese terreno - **¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Botan! -**

El joven se subió al coche y arrancó sin dudarlo. Ruriko contempló como la poca luz que quedaba se alejaba por el camino de lodo. Quedó en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad. De repente, escuchó el croado de un sapo que estaba a pocos metros suyos. Su piel se erizó. Odiaba los bichos y cualquier animal que se arrastrara en la tierra. ¿Cómo demonios iba a volver a su casa? Intentó avanzar hacía la colina, pero el taco de su calzado resbaló y cayó sobre el barro. No pudo evitar gritar.

Estaba cansada, acababa de discutir con Botan, no podía ver nada, estaba cubierta de lodo y tenía miedo. Le entraron ganas de llorar. Se imaginaba al sapo rozándole la mano, a los insectos anidando en su cabello.

Inesperadamente, oyó unos pasos. El miedo se transformó en terror. ¿Quién estaba en el parque a esas horas de la noche? Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el inquietud le impidieron mantener el equilibro. Miró hacía la derecha, luego hacía la izquierda. Fuera quien fuese, estaba cada vez más cerca. Cuando escuchó como una rama se rompía a sus espaldas, se giró en el mismo charco de tierra.

\- **¿Ruriko? -**

\- **¿Taro? -** Aliviada, sus hombros se relajaron - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -**

 **\- Lo mismo pregunto yo -** El pelinaranja la contempló pasmado - **¿Qué haces en el fango? -**

La mujer desvió la mirada. La imagen que había heredado de Suzuna cuando ella estaba en el instituto, era la de la chica perfecta. Una familia adinerada con dos hermosas hijas, que además eran inteligentes y coquetas. Y allí estaba... Tirada en el lodo, cual cerdo de campo. Sus largos cabellos celestes estaban sucios y su ropa se había pegado a su cuerpo. El olor era insoportable, le urgía una ducha.

\- **Yo... -** Recordó las fotografías de Mizuki y Yuuna - **Estaba con Botan y discutimos -**

 **\- ¿El que pasó hace un momento era Botan? -** Ruriko asintió - **¿Y te dejó aquí? -**

 **\- Fue culpa mía -** Murmuró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Cuando Ruriko pisó con fuerza, el sapo apareció a su lado. La mujer soltó un pequeño grito, cayó de rodillas al barro y se alejó del animal a rastras.

\- **Odio esto -** Dijo y se puso de pie - **¿Por qué creí que era buena idea venir? -**

 **\- Oi... -** Taro la contempló fijamente - **¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -**

La peliceste posó sus oscuros ojos en él. _Su hermano se aprovechó de ti cuando estabas vistiéndote hace un año ¿Recuerdas?,_ la voz de Botan no paraba de retumbar en su mente. Tragó saliva. Jamás iba a olvidar aquel día. De hecho Taro tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Desvió la mirada algo avergonzada e inconscientemente, se llevó los brazos a los pechos como si quisiera cubrirlos.

\- **Puedo regresar sola -** Susurró.

\- **De... de acuerdo... -** Las mejillas de Taro se sonrojaron. Era demasiado guapa.

Ruriko volteó y comenzó a subir la colina. El barro había comenzado a secarse y sus cabellos estaban tan duros que apenas se balanceaban con el movimiento de su cuerpo. La ropa le pesaba y el olor era putrefacto. Prefirió no pensar en la cantidad de insectos que se le habían pegado a los vaqueros, prefería ignorarlo. Dio cuatro pasos y estuvo a punto de caer, logró sostenerse de la rama de árbol. Con el orgullo herido, volteó hacía Taro.

\- **Bien, tu ganas -** Suspiró - **Necesito tu ayuda -**

El pelinaranja sonrió y corrió colina arriba. Cuando Ruriko estiró su mano, sintió mucha vergüenza, pero aceptó tomarla. Juntos comenzaron a subir la pequeña cuesta hasta que por fin llegaron al camino. Las ruedas aun seguían marcadas en la tierra. La mujer soltó un pequeño suspiro y contempló el oscuro camino que les quedaba recorrer. Desbordada de pudor, le soltó la mano. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida más cercana del parque. Solo tenían que seguir las huellas.

\- **Aun no me dices que hacías aquí -** Necesitaba hablar de algo que le quitara de la cabeza el hecho de estar sola en el bosque junto con Taro.

\- **Necesitaba pensar -** Murmuró - **Están pasando muchas cosas en casa -**

 **\- ¿Ah, si? -** Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fueron las fotografías de Mizuki y Yuuna. ¿Acaso la niña les había contado a todos sobre eso? ¿Y si alguien la había visto colocar la fotografía en su casillero? Trago saliva un tanto nerviosa - **¿Qué clase de cosas? -**

 **\- Mi padre ha muerto esta tarde -** Esas palabras estaban tan vacías como su mirada.

\- **¿Qué? -** Ruriko se detuvo en seco - **¿Tu padre? -**

 **\- Si, bueno... -** Taro posó sus ojos en ella - **El que estaba en prisión -** Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la mujer, agitó sus manos - **Es un historia larga, no tiene sentido que te la cuente -**

\- **Mi hermana me dijo que no son hijos de los mismos padres, pero... creo que omitió lo de la cárcel -** Intentó recordar lo que le había dicho Suzuna.

\- **Es complicado -** Murmuró cabizbajo.

\- **Oi, en verdad lo siento -** Ruriko se agachó unos centímetros para poder estar a la altura de Taro.

\- **Esta bien, solo necesitaba aire -** El pelinaranja emprendió el regreso - **No es algo fácil de digerir -**

 **\- Debió haber sido duro -** Susurró pensativa.

Dos poderosas luces iluminaron el camino. El coche se detuvo frente a ellos. Ambos se llevaron la mano a los ojos para que no se dañaran.

\- **¡Taro! -** Katsu bajó del coche y corrió hacia su hermano - **¿Dónde demonios estabas? Mamá y papá están muy preocupados -**

 **\- Yo... Lo siento, no pensé... -**

\- **¿Ruriko? -** El morocho frunció el ceño y la examinó de arriba a abajo - **¿Qué sucedió? -**

La joven no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ver a la cara al hermano de la chica que estaba molestando?

\- **Anda, suban al coche -** Katsu soltó un resoplido - **Te llevaré a casa -**

 **(...)**

El día estaba extrañamente soleado. Nami contempló su rostro en el espejo varias veces. La ropa de colores sobrios representaba el luto que estaba viviendo. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. De golpe miles de momentos aparecieron en su mente. Su primer beso, su casamiento, el nacimiento de Hanako, el de Taro. Aun con todos los defectos, esos habían sido momentos increíbles en su vida. Momentos que no cambiaría por nada.

La puerta se abrió y Luffy apareció en el umbral.

\- **¿Estás lista? -**

Ella asintió en silencio. Juntos abandonaron la habitación y se encaminaron hasta el salón donde sus niños los esperaban. Los cinco mayores: Katsu, Hanako, Takara, Taro y Mizuki estaban vestidos con traje y faldas negras. La niñera que había cuidado a cada uno de ellos, Rebecca, sostenía al pequeño Raiden con cariño mientras éste intentaba jugar con sus rosados cabellos.

\- **No nos tardaremos -** El padre acarició los cabellos de Akira con una sonrisa, luego contempló a la mujer - **El almuerzo está en el refrigerador. ¿Necesitas algo más? -**

\- **Estamos perfectos, ¿Verdad Souta? -** La pelirosa contempló al morocho quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos - **No hay nada de que preocuparse -**

 **\- Bueno, nos vamos -**

Abandonaron a los tres menores en la casa, no era un lugar para ir con niños. Mucho menos con pequeños de la edad de Akira donde ya entendían muchas cosas y podrían tener pesadillas por el miedo. Los siete se subieron al coche y abrocharon sus cinturones. Antes de arrancar, el morocho desvió la mirada hacía Nami. Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla.

\- **Tranquila, todo irá bien -** Murmuró.

El cementerio no estaba tan lejos del nuevo hogar, por lo que llegar le tomó pocos minutos. Estacionaron entre los pocos autos que había y bajaron con aire agotado. El sol lo hacía más deprimente. ¿Cómo un día tan hermoso podía significar algo tan trágico?. La pelinaranja respiró profundamente, se armó de valor, y comenzó a caminar hacia el cementerio. De repente, alguien tomó su mano. Al desviar la mirada, contempló a Hanako. Avanzaron en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir, nadie quería hablar. Taro se unió al entorno familiar dejando a Luffy, Katsu, Takara y Mizuki atrás.

Cuando llegaron al predio, notaron que no había tantas personas como pensaron. Solo estaban el cura, algunos viejos amigos de Bellamy, Zoro y Robin, y la familia que había formado luego del divorcio. La pelinaranja tuvo un escalofrío. Era la primera vez que veía a la mujer y la hija que el rubio había tenido luego de que se separaran. Bajó la mirada y se acercó al féretro en silencio. Tal y como sucede en esas ceremonias, el cura dio unas cuantas palabras mientras hacía referencias a Dios y su gloria. ¿Pero que tenía de glorioso eso? Morir en la cárcel, alejado de tu familia. Se había intentado convencer de que se lo merecía, de que él se lo había buscado. Pero... Incluso un alma humana hubiese sentido pena por ese ser que jamás pudo encontrar la paz en vida. Hanako apretó su mano y notó que la joven estaba reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de llorar. En cambio, Taro contemplaba el cajón en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

En el momento que el monólogo del cura terminó, el féretro descendió hasta el fondo del pozo y unos hombres que trabajaban en el cementerio comenzaron a taparlo. Luffy contempló la situación varios pasos atrás. No quería entrometerse en algo tan privado. Recordó el sepelio de Hancock y todo lo que ello había llevado. Sus emociones, sus sentimientos, su necesidad de estar solo y procesar la información tranquilo.

\- **¡Lu! -** Volteó con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Ace, ¿Qué haces aquí? -** Divisó que Kouta caminaba a su lado.

\- **Nos enteramos de todo esto y quería estar con ustedes -** El mayor de los hermanos colocó su mano en el hombro del menor - **Se que es duro volver aquí -**

 **\- Tenía que venir -** Bajó la mirada y luego la posó en Nami, Hanako y Taro - **Por ellos -**

Kouta abrazó a la menor de sus primas y posó sus ojos en Hanako. Estaba preocupado. La muerte de un familiar nunca era fácil...

\- **¿No crees que deberíamos...? -** Intentó avanzar hacía la rubia pero fue detenido por la mano de Katsu.

\- **No, déjalos -** Murmuró.

Nami se obligó a darse un respiro. Soltó las manos de sus hijos y se alejó un par de pasos. Quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y contempló el cielo en silencio. Ahora que Bellamy ya estaba muerto, aparecían cientos de momentos en su cabeza. Momentos que había creído olvidados.

\- **¿Tu eres Nami? -** Una voz que jamás había escuchado, captó su atención.

La pelinaranja volteó sorprendida.

\- **Si... -** Dijo al divisar a esa mujer. No sabía su nombre pero si sabia quien era - **Soy yo -**

 **\- Me llamo Muret -** Comentó mientras colocaba un mechón rosado de cabello detrás de la oreja - **Soy... -**

 **\- Se quien eres -** La interrumpió - **¿Qué sucede? -**

 **\- Quería contarte sobre algo que creo que deberías saber -** Era oficial, había captado la atención de la pelinaranja - **Sé que será difícil creer... Aun amándolo, tengo que admitir que no todo estaba bien entre nosotros... Llegó un momento donde él jamás traía dinero a casa -** _Típico,_ pensó Nami. También había pasado algo parecido con ella - **Hasta que un día apareció con mucho dinero. No se en que estaba metido, nunca me lo dijo. Incluso cuando yo insistí, se negó a decirlo... -** La mujer desvió la mirada hacía la tumba - **Pero no creo que fuese todo lícito -** Bajó la mirada - **Él siempre había ignorado a sus otros hijos, Hanako y Taro -** Por alguna razón, a la pelinaranja le molestó que nombrar los nombres de sus pequeños - **Y de golpe comenzó a obsesionarse con su hija -** Un escalofrío surcó la espalda de Nami - **Comenzó a decir que la necesitaba, que necesitaba recuperar su tenencia... -** Respiró profundamente - **Escucha, Nami, estoy convencida de que su muerte no fue un accidente, no fue una simple pelea entre presos -** Las manos de la pelinaranja comenzaron a sudar - **No se para que quería a Hanako, pero si quieres un consejo, mantén a tu familia cerca -**

 **\- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? -** Jamás se habían visto y de la nada salía con todo ese rollo.

\- **Hinata y yo nos iremos lejos -** Muret se giró para poder contemplar a su pequeña. La niña de cabellos rosados tenía apenas siete años - **Después de todo, Hanako y Taro son medio hermanos de mi hija -** Bajó la mirada algo apenada - **Y creo que si mi hija estuviese en esa situación, daría todo por protegerla -**

Sin decir nada más, la mujer se alejó. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su pequeña, la tomó de la mano y luego de decirle unas palabras en el oído, se alejaron juntas. Nami las contempló en silencio. Debía ser duro tener que empezar de nuevo, de cero. Ella lo había vivido hacía algunos años y sabía perfectamente que no era nada fácil para una madre soltera. Fue entonces cuando recordó al morocho, soltó una tímida sonrisa. Gracias a él, había logrado salir adelante. Se giró y contempló a su familia. Era gracias a todos ellos. Se acercó hacía ellos y tomó al hombre de la mano.

\- **Deberíamos volver, Akira nos debe estar esperando -** Comentó sin energía - **No veo la hora de volver a ver a Souta y a Raiden -**

 **(...)**

Llegaron a su hogar luego de una larga mañana. El sol seguía igual de radiante cuando estacionaron en coche y comenzaron a bajar. Mizuki desabrochó su cinturón y se arrimó a la puerta más cercana. Al menos por unas horas había olvidado por completo el incidente de la fotografía. Sin embargo, cuando divisó a Yuuna corriendo hacía ella, apretó la mandíbula. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Yuuna ahí?. Notó que su rostro estaba serio y parecía tener algo en sus manos, una especie de sobre.

\- **¡Mizuki! -** Exclamó mientras le hacía señas con las manos - **Tenemos que hablar -**

 **\- Ahora no Yuuna -** Cuando notó que los ojos de sus familiares estaban puestos en ella, desvió la mirada - **Ha sido un día largo -**

 **\- Es urgente, por favor -** Casi sonaba como un suplico.

\- **Esta bien -** Soltó un bufido y la tomó del antebrazo, la arrastró lejos de su familia para que pudieran hablar sin que nadie oyera - **¿Qué sucede, Yuuna? -** Dijo con tono irritado.

\- **Alguien mandó la foto a mi casa -** La pelirosa estiró el sobre y se lo entregó - **Lo encontré antes de que mi padre lo haga -**

Mizuki frunció el ceño. Sus manos temblaban a causa de la ansiedad. ¿Cómo que alguien había enviado la foto a su casa?. Abrió el sobre y contempló el interior. Ni siquiera hizo falta sacar la imagen, cerró el sobre y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Quién demonios les estaba haciendo esto?

\- **Yuuna, solo quiero que te alejes de mi -** Murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- **Pero va a seguir haciéndolo -** Ella también estaba asustada.

\- **No debiste besarme en primer lugar -** Fue ruda, tuvo que admitirlo, pero estaba tan cansada y tan enojada que no podía controlar su temperamento.

\- **Tienes razón... -** Yuuna comenzó a jugar con su anillo - **Lo siento, Mizuki, yo... -** Los dedos de sus pies no paraban de retorcerse debajo del calzado - **Es que tu... En verdad... Me gustas... -**

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron como platos. Ante la tensión, se giró hacía su coche. Afortunadamente, ninguno de sus familiares se encontraban cerca. Sus hermanos y madre ya habían entrado a la casa y su padre estaba revisando el maletero. Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo que le gustaba? ¡¿Ella era una chica?!. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le tendió el sobre.

\- **¡Ya déjame en paz! -** Susurró con ira - **Eres una chica y yo soy una chica. Deja de decir tonterías -**

Mizuki se echó a correr hacía la casa. Odiaba toda esa situación, estaba cansada. Lo único que quería era meterse en su cama, taparse hasta la nuca y no salir nunca más. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber ido a esa maldita fiesta?. Pasó corriendo junto a su hermanos.

\- **¿Mizu? -** Takara frunció el ceño - **¡Oi! -**

Pero la menor fue más rápida. Ingresó en la habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra ésta para que nadie pudiera ingresar.

\- **¿Mizuki? ¿Qué te pasa? -** Preguntó su hermana.

\- **¡Ya déjame tranquila! -** Vociferó.

Takara siempre había sido la del mal carácter, la que siempre imponía sus pensamientos. Según su padre, había heredado la personalidad de su madre. Y ella siempre había sido la dócil, la tranquila. La que aceptaba todo aun sin saber que pasaba. Pero esa vez, se sorprendió a ella misma.

Lo que más le molestaba de toda esa situación era que su corazón no paraba de latir, que sus mejillas no hacían más que sonrojarse, que no dejaba de pensar en lo cálidos que habían sido los labios de Yuuna.

 **(...)**

Katsu abrochó el delantal blanco con sumo cuidado. A pesar de que por fin iba a realizar un trabajo en el área de sus sueños, no estaba muy emocionado. Las cosas que habían pasado en casa estaba afectando su humor. Misa lo contempló en silencio mientras esperaba que terminara de arreglarse.

\- **Es una locura -** Comentó y se cruzó de brazos - **Mi casa parece un manicomio -** Katsu se apoyó contra una pequeña mesa que había en el centro del salón que los médicos utilizaban para descansar durante las guardias - **Jamás creí que Hanako lloraría tanto por la muerte de su padre, siempre lo odio... -** Alzó los hombros indiferente - **Luego Taro desaparece en medio de la noche y aparece en el parque junto con Ruriko llena de barro -** Hizo rodar los ojos - **Y Mizuki... luego del funeral comenzó a comportarse raro -** Bufó.

\- **Oi... -** Misa se acercó y le acomodó los cabellos con cuidado - **Una muerte nunca es fácil, es normal que estén un poco alterados... -**

 **\- Lo sé, lo sé -** El morocho soltó un suspiro - **Tienes razón -**

Katsu pasó los brazos por detrás de la cadera de la morocha y la arrimó más a su cuerpo. Le costaba creer que luego de años, por fin lograba tener a Misa. La mujer sonrió y él le dio un sonoro beso. Era su primer día de trabajo y estaba algo nervioso. ¿Y si no le caía bien a los pacientes? ¿Y si no conseguía divertirlos?. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

\- **Lo harás bien, anda -** Misa se separó de su cuerpo y lo tomó de la mano.

Jaló del morocho y lo guió al exterior de la habitación. El pasillo era largo y estaba lleno de personas. Misa lo llevó hasta la zona donde estaban los niños internados. Era algo duro de ver, nunca era fácil pero chicos pequeños en una cama de hospital, llenos de tubos y agujas en su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente, ella prefería estar en el sector adulto o maternal. Pero era consciente que si quería ser una buena enfermera, tenía que saber tratar a cualquiera.

\- **¿Estás listo? -** Preguntó. Katsu asintió - **Si no quieres hacerlo... -**

 **\- Misa, voy a estar bien -** Le dio un adorable beso en la coronilla.

\- **De acuerdo -** Apretó su mano - **Nos vemos a la salida -**

La mujer lo soltó y desapareció entre las decenas de personas que circulaban en los pasillos del hospital. Katsu respiró hondo y contempló la primera puerta. Era una habitación bastante pequeña. Se arrimó a la puerta y contempló la placa. _Sango, cuatro años._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el picaporte. Sería duro, si. Pero... Iba a ser médico y tenía que ser fuerte. Golpeó la puerta con cuidado e ingresó.

La habitación era tenue, la cortina blanca impedía que los rayos del sol no ingresaran a la habitación. Un pequeño sillón yacía junto a la camilla, donde la madre de la niña estaba cabizbaja. Cuando Katsu ingresó, la mujer alzó la mirada. Pero los ojos del joven se posaron en la niña. Era una pequeña de la edad de Akira, tenía el mismo tamaño. Los mismo ojos grandes y negros. Pero no tenía cabello. Sintió una puntada en el estómago. El suero estaba enganchando en el brazo. La niña coloreaba un dibujo con unos crayones de colores. Katsu avanzó y captó la atención de la niña.

\- **Hola -** Desvió la mirada hacía la mujer - **Soy nuevo aquí, me llamo Katsu y estoy aquí como animador -**

La mujer se puso de pie y se acercó al morocho con aire cansado. Se puso de pie delante del hombre, de tal manera que no pudiera ver a su pequeña.

\- **No queremos nada -** Murmuró.

\- **Pero... -**

\- **Escucha, mi hija no tiene fuerzas para esto -** Sus ojos parecían llorosos - **No puede hablar por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad. Te agradecería que no la molestes -**

 **\- Señora, no voy a molestar -** Katsu estaba pasmado - **Se lo juro, solo quiero ayudar -**

 **\- No puedes ayudar -** Murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Su expresión cambió drásticamente. Entendía el dolor de una madre que veía morir a su hija poco a poco, él había vivido lo mismo con su propia madre. Y tampoco había podido hacer nada... Bajó la mirada y asintió en silencio. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, recordó que él estaba estudiando para poder ayudar, para poder hacer algo al respecto.

\- **Déjeme intentarlo -** Le tomó la mano con cierta ansiedad - **Si no rinde frutos, prometo irme y no volver más -**

La mujer lo contempló sorprendida. Su voluntad y su insistencia era algo extraña. Soltó un bufido y asintió en silencio. Acto seguido, se volvió a sentar en el sillón. Katsu sonrió. ¡Lo había logrado! Se pasó la mano por la frente y se acercó a la camilla.

\- **Te llamas Sango ¿Verdad? -** El joven se arrimó hasta la niña y la contempló fijamente. Ella asintió sin siquiera mover sus labios - **Tengo una hermana igual de linda que tu -** Recordó la sonrisa de Akira - **¿Sabes lo que le gusta a ella? -** Había logrado captar la atención de la pequeña. Katsu metió la mano en el bolsillo del delantal y sacó un pequeño oso de peluche - **Los ositos -** Sango dejó las crayolas y estiró sus manos para poder agarrar el oso - **¿Te gustan los colores no es así? -**

La niña aferró el oso en silencio y contempló el pequeño dibujo que había estado haciendo desde la mañana. Era un campo verde con varias flores que asomaban de la tierra. Al no obtener respuesta, Katsu bajó la mirada.

\- **Creo que es suficiente -** Dijo la madre con autoridad - **No va a responderte -** Lo dijo con tono dolido.

\- **Lo siento, yo... -** Se puso de pie.

\- **Ya déjanos solas -**

El morocho asintió y comenzó a alejarse. Sintió un tirón y volteó con el ceño fruncido. Sango lo había agarrado del delantal y tiraba de él con las poca fuerza que le quedaba. Tenía el ceño arrugado y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- **Sango... -** Su madre quedó atónita.

\- **Sango, tu madre quiere me vaya -** Murmuró mientras le acariciaba la mano - **Pero puedes quedarte con el oso -** Sonrió - **Tengo una fábrica de osos de este tamaño -** Con los brazos hizo alusión de algo gigante.

Pero la niña se negó a soltar su ropa.

\- **De acuerdo -** Suspiró la mujer y se puso de pie - **Iré por un café, quédate con ella -**

Cuando la extraña desapareció en el umbral, Katsu desvió la mirada hacía la niña. Era demasiado pequeña para tener que pasar por algo así. Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y se acercó a ella. Se sentó en la camilla y contempló el dibujo. Era increíble como pese a estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, la niña dibujaba la naturaleza en su máxima expresión.

\- **Tengo que admitir que dibujas mejor que yo -** Sango sonrió. Katsu tomó el dibujo y lo admiró por unos segundos - **Deberías dedicarte a eso -**

La niña estiró su mano y tomó una pila de dibujos que había en una mesa a su lado. Se los tendió con cierta emoción en sus ojos. El morocho los agarró y contempló cada una de las hojas. Algunos tenían casas en bosques, otros eran días soleados en la playa. Encontró uno donde había tres personas dibujadas, arriba en una letra un tanto desprolija decía _"mamá", "papá", "yo"._ Soltó una pequeña mueca. Incluso en esa época ya se había dibujado sin cabello. Encontró otro que parecía ser la boda de un príncipe con capa azul y ella. Del siguiente dibujo le llamó la atención que había varios árboles azules con troncos rojos, el sol era verde y el pequeño perro tenía el pelaje amarillo. Sonrió.

\- **No sabía que existían los árboles azules -** La niña asintió.

Sango tomó la cera color lila y comenzó a pintar en una nueva hoja. Katsu la miró en silencio mientras terminaba de dibujar un pequeño tobogán. Se dibujó a ella en la cima, con una sonrisa. Katsu podía distinguirla con facilidad. Sango solía dibujarse sin cabello y con una linda pollera con lunares. La niña tomó el azul y comenzó a dibujar muchos árboles.

\- **¿** **Oi, quieres que te ayude? -**

Ella asintió y el morocho tomó otro crayón. Juntos comenzaron a dibujar sobre el papel. Era como abrir un mundo más allá de esa habitación. Los árboles azulados, las flores blancas, los animales que jugaban con los juegos del parque. Y allí estaba ella, feliz.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí dentro, pero cuando Misa ingresó ni siquiera la notó.

\- **¿Katsu? -** Preguntó algo conmovida. El hombre se dio vuelta - **Ya es la hora -**

 **\- ¿Ya? -** Katsu alzó la mirada y contempló el gran reloj que se erguía en la habitación - **Oh, Dios -** Se giró hacía Sango - **Tengo que irme, pero volveré mañana ¿De acuerdo? -** La niña lo contempló con sus grandes ojos oscuros - **Prometo que volveré -**

Se puso de pie y se acercó a Misa. La mujer cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y lo contempló seria. Estar dentro de esa habitación tanto tiempo, lo había hecho olvidarse que estaba en un hospital.

\- **¿Pasa algo? -** Preguntó sentir la mirada de la morocha.

\- **Solo estuviste con un paciente... -** Murmuró - **Katsu, esa niña... -**

 **\- Lo sé, lo sé -** Suspiró - **Ya se lo que vas a decirme -**

 **\- Katsu, esa niña está internada hace dos años -** Lo dijo de todas formas - **El tumor ha tomado su boca, no habla hace tres meses y no creo que... -**

 **\- ¡Ya lo sé! -** Exclamó antes de que pudiera terminar la maldita oración - **Ya se. Solo quiero hacer menos amena lo que le queda de vida -**

 **\- No quiero que te lastimes -** Misa le tomó la mano.

\- **Tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte por mi -** Katsu intentó sonreír - **Anda, te llevaré a tu casa -**

 **(...)**

Habían pasado dos largos días desde el funeral del padre de Hanako y Taro. Takara yacía sentada en el vestidor de club que solía frecuentar para practicar. Pero ese día era diferente. Amarró sus patines con fuerza y se contempló en el espejo. Había gastado todos sus ahorros para poder comprar aquel pequeño vestido negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo para darle más aerodinamismo. Todo había sido en secreto. No quería que sus padres se enteraran porque sería una sorpresa. Ya se podía imaginar lo que dirían cuando les comentara que había logrado clasificar. Y si no lo lograba, nada de eso había pasado. Debido a su personalidad orgullosa, odiaba admitir fracasos.

Cuando escuchó su nombre en el altavoz, sonrió. Era el momento de demostrar de que estaba hecha. Metió la mano en su pequeño bolso y sacó la foto de su madre, su hermosa madre. Eran dos gotas de agua. Takara tenía los cabellos recogidos para que no estorbaran en el baile pero adoraba llevarlos sueltos como Hancock solía hacerlo. Y tenían los mismos ojos. Guardó la imagen y se puso de pie.

Le tomó un minuto llegar hasta la pista de hielo. Contempló las gradas, había más gente de lo que esperaba. Cuando apoyó los pies en el hielo se sintió en casa. Adoraba la pista, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía ser ella misma. Se colocó en posición y la música comenzó a sonar. Sus movimientos eran tan sutiles que parecían hechos por un hada. Se deslizó por la pista con tranquilidad, moviendo los brazos como si fuese un pájaro buscando su libertad. Cuando los jueces menos se lo esperaban, dio un salto. Una de sus piernas se elevó en los aires y giró varias veces en su lugar.

Lo que más le gustaba de patinar, era que se sentía una con su madre. Sonrió cuando la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Takara comenzó a girar y se hizo un pequeño bollo. Era una con hielo. Cuando se enderezó, hizo un magnifico final. Todos quedaron atónitos y no tardaron en comenzar a aplaudir. Ella sonrió. Si de algo era consciente era que corría con otro punto a su favor, ella era hermosa. Se acercó a los jueces con ánimos. Los jueces intercambiaron una palabras y dieron el sí. ¡Había clasificado!.

Feliz, dejó la pista para poder cambiarse. ¡Su padre estaría orgullosa!. Se quitó los patines y colocó las zapatillas. Los pies le dolía, pero ya no importaba. Todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Abandonó el vestidor emocionada.

\- **Tal y como esperaba de mi hermosa Takara -**

La morocha se giró con una sonrisa.

\- **¡Arata! -** La emoción escapaba por sus poros - **¿Estabas aquí? -**

\- **No iba a perderme tu debut como patinadora profesional -** El morocho estiró su mano y tomó la de la joven - **¿Oi, qué te parece si te invito a cenar a casa? -** Los claros ojos de Takara se iluminaron - **Mis padres quieren conocerte -**

 **\- Espera, espera, espera -** Una pícara sonrisa afloró en su rostro - **¿Eso significa que es oficial? -**

 **\- ¿Acaso no querías eso? -** Preguntó burlonamente.

\- **¡No lo puedo creer! -** Lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió sus labios en los suyos - **¡Claro que quiero ir! -**

Se tomaron las manos y comenzaron a caminar.

 **(...)**

Nami había subido al ático para buscar unas viejas cajas que necesitaba revisar con urgencia. Toda la situación del funeral le había traído nostalgia y además quería averiguar más de lo que Muret le había contado. Siempre le había llamado la atención que Bellamy hubiese vuelto de golpe, pidiendo ver a sus hijos. _Comenzó a decir que la necesitaba, que necesitaba recuperar su tenencia..._ , había dicho. ¿Para qué necesitaba la tenencia?. Recordó que había estado a punto de subirla a una lancha. No solo eso, sino que a Taro lo iba a dejar. Entonces... no era cuestión de ser padre o algo por el estilo. Trago saliva. ¿A dónde pensaba llevarla? ¿A quién pensaba entregarla?. Sintió un ligero escalofrío en su espalda.

Aprovechó el hecho de que Souta y Raiden dormían, y que el resto se encontraba en el colegio. Hanako no estaba en casa y Katsu estaba trabajando. Abrió una de las pocas cajas que había traído desde su vieja casa, cuando todavía vivía en la ciudad del norte, y la abrió con cuidado. El polvo le hizo estornudar. Hacían más de cinco años que esa caja estaba cerrada. Se mordió el labio inferior. Había tantas cosas que creía haber olvidado. Estiró su mano y tomó unas viejas fotografías. En ellas estaban Hanako y Taro con su padre, tuvo que humedecer sus labios. Su garganta estaba seca. Las apoyó en la mesa y tomó algunos viejos archivos que había guardado por si las moscas. Pero cuando divisó algo con brillo, decidió empezar por eso.

Era el diario que solía escribir cuando era una adolescente. Sonrió al ver que las tapas estaban sanas y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Los años habían pasado, la humedad había deteriorado las hojas, pero aun podía leerse. Se sentó junto a la mesa y comenzó a leer. Habían pasado cerca de treinta años desde la última vez que había escrito en ese cuaderno. Durante su vida había escrito varios diarios íntimos, pero... ¿Por qué solo había guardado ese?. Giró las primeras hojas y se encontró con fotografías con su hermana y sus amigas.

\- **El campamento -** Murmuró.

¿Cómo se había olvidado del campamento?. Sonrió. Pensar que todos los veranos frecuentaba el mismo lugar... Había vivido miles de aventuras. Y también había conocido mucha gente...

 _Sé que lo digo todos los años, pero esta vez es diferente,_ leyó con curiosidad. Ya no se acordaba que había escrito algo así, _Bellamy sigue insistiendo en que salgamos. Pero mis amigas dicen que me siga haciendo la difícil._ Bajó la mirada. Había dado varias vueltas en el asunto antes de por fin aceptar tener una cita con él. _Pero hay mucha gente nueva en el campamento de este año y he visto a un chico demasiado lindo._ Quedó atónita por unos segundos, no podía recordar nada de eso. Extrañada, volteó la página. _Aun no le he hablado... pero... he escuchado que sus amigos lo llamaban Luffy._

\- **¡¿Qué?! -** La pelinaranja se puso de pie. Volvió a leer el nombre del chico del que hablaba en el diario - **No puede ser... -**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo que el próximo capitulo no me tardaré tanto. ¡Lo juro!**

 **Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Campamento de Verano

**Hola a todos. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo de este fic. ¡Espero no haber tardado demasiado!**

 **Bueno, verán lectores, he tenido un par de "sentimientos encontrados con este fic". Sé que suena raro, lo sé, pero es la verdad. Se que a algunos no les ha gustado mucho que el personaje Mizuki se sintiera atraída por otra chica... En verdad lo entiendo, no soy muy fan del Yuri. De hecho, no suelo escribir o leer nada de ese estilo, pero cuando comencé a escribir esta tercera parte del fic y caí en la cuenta de que todos los personajes eran heterosexuales me sentí un poco abrumada. No solo por le hecho de ser más inclusiva en para mis lectores, sino también porque me pareció una manera de cambiar un poco las cosas, de no hacer todo tan repetitivo o cliché. Entiendo que a algunos no les pueda gustar, pero tengo que admitir que cuando he pensado la historia de Mizuki y su evolución a lo largo del fic, he quedado maravillada y me siento bastante cómoda escribiendo acerca de su romance con Yuuna (Otro personaje que quiero desarrollar más en los siguientes capítulos, sobre todo por el hecho de ser la hija de un personaje muy querido de One Piece - A ver si adivinan cuál es -). Pero bueno... No estoy segura de querer cambiar el trayecto hacía donde va esa parte de la historia, espero que sepan disculparme. Por supuesto que al ser dos niñas de 13 años, no habrá nada explicito, ni nada por el estilo. En ese sentido, no me siento un poco cómoda escribiendo Yuri, por lo tanto no lo haría. Además no es el fin de este fic. Pueden estar seguros que no habrá nada que se pase de la ralla. Y si en verdad no se sienten cómodos leyendo esas partes del fic, estoy dispuesta a poner alguna advertencia antes de comenzar esos párrafos para que puedan saltear y pasar a la siguiente escena sin problema. **

**En verdad, aprecio la sinceridad y juro que entiendo el sentido del comentario, pero también considero que yo estoy conforme con lo que escribo y vuelvo a repetir, me siento muy cómoda con el rumbo que la historia está tomando.**

 **Cualquier otro comentario, estoy dispuesta a leerlos y si en verdad lo desean, podemos hablar por mensaje privado para ser más claros, plantear diferentes soluciones o alternativas entre todos.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado de Luffy hacía treinta años atrás?. Se llevó la mano a la frente en intentó recordar el campamento de ese año… Si hacía memoria, recordaba haberse enamorado de un chico. Un estúpido amor platónico de verano pero… Bajó la mirada al diario, tenía que leer su descripción, su apellido, cualquier cosa que le dijera que se trataba de otro Luffy. _Esta mañana hemos estado cerca del lago y lo he visto de nuevo._ La tinta se había desparramado por culpa de la humedad y había palabras que le costaba leer. _Vivimos un momento muy divertido cuando mis amigas se enteraron quien era el chico que me gustaba, después de todo sucede todos los años_. Nami hizo rodar los ojos. Quizás no recordaba a nadie puntual porque todos los años había un platónico diferente. _Creo que Bellamy aún no se ha enterado y espero que no lo haga… O ya no tendré ninguna oportunidad con él._ Junto a sus palabras había diferentes dibujos que expresaban sus emociones de manera más gráfica. Le pareció ver la pegatina de una cara pícara. _Todas dicen que me le acerque y le hable, pero no me atrevo. No todavía._ La pelinaranja se pasó la mano por la frente y soltó un suspiro. Allí no había nada de información acerca de quién era ese tal Luffy. Con la ansiedad trepando en su garganta, giró la hoja y clavó sus ojos en el siguiente párrafo. _Hoy ha sido un día divertido, hemos practicado Volley en la pequeña playa, y a la noche tuvimos que hacer lo de todos los años… Servir la cena._ Lo que más odiaba del campamento era tener que servir la cena. Uno no podía concentrarse en su comida pues debía estar agasajando a los demás… Las autoridades del campamento habían elaborado un sistema justo donde mujeres y hombres alternaban los trabajos. De esa manera, las chicas servían a los chicos una noche y viceversa a la noche siguiente. Era justo, si. Pero Nami recordaba odiar cada momento. _Aquí es donde todo se vuelve un caos… Pues resulta que acabe sirviendo la cena en la misma mesa donde Luffy estaba._ Se sintió avergonzada al notar los diferentes corazones alrededor de la frase. _E intercambiamos miradas… Sigo sin creerlo… Es tan guapo… Tiene cabellos y ojos oscuros, y además tiene una pequeña cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo_. Su boca quedó abierta. Definitivamente hablaban del mismo Luffy. Respiró hondo en intentó resguardar la compostura. ¿Cómo era posible que hablarán del mismo? ¿Acaso el destino era tan insistente?.

Por unos segundos, Nami pensó en todo lo que habían vivido. Los dos caminos que se habían juntado en momento pero vuelto a separar. La vida los había vuelto a juntar, de manera permanente.

 _Hoy me he enterado algo muy desagradable… el chico del que he estado hablando todo este tiempo tiene novia. Y es demasiado bella…_ Varios dibujos de rostros enojados decoraban la hoja. _Es alta, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, ojos claros y un largo cabello negro. Es imposible que pueda competir con eso…_

Tragó saliva, sus garganta se había secado de un momento a otro. Entonces… también había conocido a la madre de Katsu, Takara y Mizuki. La idea la perturbaba más.

Comenzó a sentirse incómoda y tuvo que cerrar el diario. Se recordó que no había subido al ático para buscar sus viejas fantasías de adolescente. Tenía que encontrar alguna pista que le dijera quién había estado detrás de esa actitud por parte de Bellamy. Sobre todo hacía dos años cuando había insistido en llevarse a Hanako.

Se puso de pie y revolvió la caja con más entusiasmo. Encontró una serie de cartas amarradas por una cinta vieja, a punto de romperse. Frunció el ceño.

Con ambas manos, rompió la cuerda y comenzó a leer el contenido. La mayoría eran viejas cartas de amor que se habían escrito con el rubio cuando recién comenzaban a salir. Le dolía cada vez que leía una oración donde el hombre expresaba sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pensar que las cosas habían cambiado de un momento al otro… continuar leyendo era como tirar limón sobre una herida abierta, pero le costaba creer en lo que se había transformado. ¿Cómo había pasado de ser eso, en ser el Bellamy que le había apretado la garganta en un ataque de locura?. Se llevó la mano al cuello y recordó la horrorosa sensación de no poder respirar.

Su ceño se frunció cuando notó que dentro de uno de los sobres, había un telegrama que indicaba una gran deuda. Abrió la hoja y sus ojos quedaron perplejos ante la cifra de esa deuda. Era casi lo que valía la casa en la que estaban viviendo ahora. Se quedó sin aire por unos segundos. ¿De dónde era esa deuda?. Buscó la fecha. Tres años después del nacimiento de Hanako. Pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué Bellamy había tomado una deuda tan alta?.

Analizó todo el proceso desde el nacimiento de su hija hasta la fecha que figuraba la factura. Más allá de la pequeña casa que habían comprado, no había nada más. ¿Entonces para qué?.

 **\- Hemos vuelto -** Oyó la voz del morocho.

Rápidamente, la mujer guardó la deuda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a ordenar el resto dentro de la caja. Pero su hija fue más veloz, y antes de que pudiera terminar Akira ya estaba a su lado.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?** \- Preguntó con curiosidad. Sus ojos chispearon.

 **\- No es nada** \- Intentó ser lo más rápida posible.

Akira estiró su pequeña mano y tomó el viejo diario íntimo. Debido al paso del tiempo, las hojas cayeron y se desparramaron por todo el suelo.

 **\- ¡Akira!** \- Gritó mientras se agachaba para poder recoger todo eso antes de alguien más lo leyera.

 **\- Oi, oi -** Luffy apareció a su lado, se agachó y levantó una de las hojas - **¿Qué está pasando? -**

 **\- Yo solo quería ver -** Murmuró la niña haciendo puchero.

 **\- Pues debiste pedir -** Nami se puso de pie y arrebató el papel de la mano del hombre antes de que pudiera leerlo.

 **\- Akira -** El morocho se giró y posó su ceño en ella - **Ya te hemos dicho que no toques cosas ajenas sin permiso** \- Todavía le molestaba pensar que habían tenido que llevar el antiguo vestido de boda a la tintorería **\- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? -**

 **\- Lo siento** \- La niña bajó la mirada y se dirigió a su habitación.

El morocho dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y posó sus ojos en la pelinaranja. Parecía algo desesperada por evitar que esas hojas estuvieran en el suelo. Volvió a agacharse y la ayudó a recoger cada una de las páginas de su diario. Al finalizar, se las entregó pero hubo algo que captó su atención. Una vieja fotografía de hacía varios años donde la mujer estaba con el que había sido su esposo. Ambos eran jóvenes y parecían felices. Contempló el rostro de Nami, tenía los cabellos cortos. Dejó escapar una mueca y le tendió la imagen en silencio.

 **\- Oi** \- Dijo luego de varios segundos - **¿Alguna vez te dije que eras muy linda de chica? -**

 **\- Creo que se te olvido…** \- Agregó burlonamente mientras guardaba todo dentro de la caja antes de que pudiera ver algo más.

Inesperadamente, sintió como el hombre la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia su cuerpo. Luffy la apretó contra su cuerpo y apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

 **\- Es una pena que no nos hubiéramos conocido antes** \- Susurró.

El corazón de la mujer dio un vuelco. Apoyó la mano en su pecho y lo separó con cuidado.

 **\- Oi, con respecto a eso… -** Murmuró y desvió la mirada - **¿Recuerdas el campamento de verano al que fuiste una vez? -**

 **\- ¿Campamento de verano?** \- Frunció el ceño intentando recordar - **Oh, si -**

Sólo había ido una vez, el verano antes de terminar el curso. Pero no recordaba nada en concreto, solo un lago y varios árboles.

 **\- Yo estaba ahí -** Añadió sin saber que reacción esperar.

 **\- ¿Ahí? -** Sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero su voz era serena.

 **\- De hecho, nos conocimos** \- Sonrió algo intrigada por su reacción.

 **\- ¿Nos conocimos? -** Preguntó pasmado.

 **\- Te serví la cena una noche -** Murmuró y desvió la mirada.

 **\- Muchas chicas me sirvieron la cena -** Dijo y sonrió.

 **\- Pero apuesto que ninguna era tan linda como yo** \- Se quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

 **\- Dalo por hecho -** Apunto de soltar una carcajada, se acercó a la mujer y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente - **Ahora que recuerdo... Había una pelinaranja que aparecía siempre donde estaba -** Se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- **Pues... Era yo... -** Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla y se giró hacía la caja.

 **\- Oi, ¿Por qué bajaste esto?** \- Preguntó curioso.

 **\- Yo solo quería ver… algo…** \- No se atrevía a decir lo que Muret le había dicho, mucho menos de la deuda que había hallado.

Un ligero silencio se apoderó del morocho. Notó que el interior de la caja estaba revuelvo, es decir, había buscando algo en particular. Recordó lo mal que había tomado la muerte de Bellamy y como había estado algo callada desde entonces.

 **\- Oi, no te lastimes** \- Murmuró serio y posó sus ojos en ella - **Entiendo como te sientes pero…** -

 **\- Estoy bien -** Lo interrumpió mientras se acercaba a la caja, metía el diario y la cerraba **\- En verdad, no es nada -**

Luffy abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se vio interrumpido cuando Souta y Raiden ingresaron corriendo al comedor.

 **\- Papi, papi, juega con nosotros** \- Dijo el mayor de los dos.

 **\- ¿Jugar? -** El morocho se agachó y lo contempló con una sonrisa **\- ¿A qué? -**

 **\- Piratas y marines -** Agregó el pequeño Raiden.

 **\- ¿Ah sí? -** Preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja **\- ¿Quién será el marine? -** Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

 **\- Pues tú…** \- Comentó Souta antes de salir corriendo - **Rápido Raiden, ahí viene -**

El pequeño pelinaranja salió corriendo detrás de su hermano. Luffy soltó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacía la mujer, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **(...)**

Hanako caminaba por el gran parque cuando se detuvo en uno de los senderos menos frecuentados y se dejó caer en un banco. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Le costaba creer que el hombre del que se había enamorado, era su primo político. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y recordó la primera vez que se habían hablado fuera del ámbito universitario.

Estaba cursando derecho comercial y cerca del examen había tenido problemas para entender las leyes relacionadas al transporte de mercaderías. Se había acercado al profesor pero como muchos estaba en la misma situación, había una fila enorme para poder realizar consultas. Fue entonces cuando Kouta ingresó al aula. Hanako, al ver que nadie se había percatado del profesor suplente, se acercó a él y lo interceptó en el camino. Hanako siempre había pensado que era lindo, tenía una espesa melena negra y unas pequeñas pecas que decoraban su rostro pero había intentando ignorar sus pensamientos. Después de todo era un profesor. Le había preguntado dos cosas cuando Kouta le dijo que tenía un libro que la ayudaría a estudiar. Le preguntó dónde podía llevárselo y sin pensarlo, Hanako le había dado la habitación de la residencia.

Fue esa misma tarde que Kouta apareció del otro lado de la puerta,ella jamás había esperado que fuera vestido tan formal. Luego recordó que era abogado. Lo había hecho pasar y le ofreció un café con la intención de que le explicará algunos artículos de la ley que no terminaba de entender. En un principio Kouta había dudado, pero finalmente aceptó.

Desde ese momento el amor afloró. Habían empezado a hablar de sus aflicciones y terminaron coqueteando el uno con el otro. Incluso luego del examen se juntaba para poder hablar de sus sueños, intercambiar opiniones y definir proyectos.

Hanako alzó la mirada a los cielos. Lo que había comenzado como un simple juego de universitaria, había terminado en algo tan serio que hasta habían pensado mudarse juntos. Incluso la rubia había fantaseado varias veces con casarse y tener hijos… Y como era de familia, esperaba tener un hogar numeroso.

No había planificado tanto desde… Cuando su rostro se ruborizó, tuvo que esconderlo debajo de sus manos. Desde que salía con Gaku. Era extraño pensar que con apenas quince años ella ya había planificado su vida. Había decidido estudiar abogacía y luego se casaría con el pelirrojo. Tendrían tres o cuatro niños y habían elegido cuatro nombres de cada género en caso de que todos fueran mujeres o todos fueran hombres. Le resultaba increíble la determinación que habían tenido, sobre todo sabiendo que Gaku solía ser un mujeriego antes de emparejarse con ella. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Si mal no recordaba… Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil. ¡Era 12 de Diciembre! ¡Era el cumpleaños de Gaku! No sabía que era peor, acordarse o haberlo olvidado... La cabeza le daba vueltas.

\- **¿Hanako? -** Abrió los ojos y se ruborizó.

No solo era Kouta, estaba con su padre. Se puso de pie, nerviosa. Cuando Ace se le acercó, le regaló una sonrisa.

\- **Oi ¿Estás bien? -** Le preguntó el adulto y frunció el ceño - **Pareces un poco... -**

 **\- Solo pensaba el algo -** Intentó disimular su vergüenza.

Hanako desvió la mirada hacía Kouta. Al parecer el joven tampoco podía decir nada, estaba mudo. Seguro era el hecho de que su padre estuviera presente, no podían ser los de siempre de esa manera.

\- **¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? -** Preguntó Ace mientras desviaba la mirada hacía su hijo - **Sé que estás apurado, pero no te molestará llevar a tu prima a su casa ¿Verdad? -**

La rubia alzó una ceja. ¿Apurado? ¿Por qué Kouta estaría apurado?. El morocho sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y negó con la cabeza.

\- **Además tengo que hablar algo con Luffy -** Agregó el mayor - **Vamos -**

Durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa, Hanako se mantuvo en silencio. Solo hablaba para responder alguna que otra pregunta que Ace le realizaba acerca de su familia o estudios. Pero Kouta no dijo nada y eso le sorprendió. De hecho, había estado todo el viaje viendo por la ventanilla, pensativo.

Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar a la casa y cuando Ace clavó el freno, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Se giró hacía Kouta:

 **\- No tardaré -**

 **\- Me quedaré aquí -** Susurró.

Le hubiese gustado preguntarle, pero Hanako era consciente de que estaba frente al tío de Katsu, Takara y Mizuki. En silencio, se bajó del coche y siguió los pasos del adultos. Juntos ingresaron a la casa y caminaron hacía el comedor. Se encontraron con madre, quien estaba terminando de ayudar a Akira con unas tareas.

 **\- Oi, ¿Sabes dónde está Luffy?** \- Preguntó la rubia sin ganas.

Su mente todavía estaba puesta en la actitud de Kouta. Nami alzó su mirada y contempló a Ace.

 **\- Afuera con Souta y Raiden** \- Murmuró.

Ace sonrió y asintió agradecido. Caminó hasta la pequeña puerta que los llevaba al patio y buscó a su hermano con la mirada. El morocho estaba corriendo por el patio, persiguiendo a sus dos hijos que no paraban de correr y gritar. Era obvio que podía alcanzarlos pero se hacía el torpe para que los niños creyeran que eran invencibles.

Le daba pena interrumpir esa escena pero debía hacerlo.

 **\- Oi, Luffy -**

El morocho se detuvo y lo contempló por varios segundos.

 **\- Oh, Ace** \- Sonrió - **¿Qué haces aquí? -**

 **\- Encontré a Hanako en el parque y la traje** \- De repente, la paz en su rostro se borró **\- Luffy, tengo que hablar contigo -**

Al notar que el aire se tensaba, el hermano menor frunció el ceño. Le hizo señas a sus pequeños para que esperaran y se arrimó. Ambos se dejaron caer en los peldaños de manera y posaron los ojos en Souta y Raiden quienes continuaron jugando.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede?** \- Preguntó.

 **\- Oi, se que es un tema duro -** Murmuró - **Pronto se van a cumplir 10 años y se como te sientes y cómo se sienten los chicos, pero…** \- Ace respiró hondo - **Han vuelto, las hermanas de Hancock han vuelto** -

 **(...)**

Mizuki apenas se había podido concentrar en la clase esa mañana. _Es que tu… En verdad… Me gustas…_ ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le tenía que suceder eso a ella?. Cuando la profesora terminó la clase, todos comenzaron a guardar. Mizuki se apuró y metió sus libros en su bolso. Quería irse lo más rápido posible.

 **\- Oi, oi** \- Una de sus amigas, Saya se acercó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios - **No saben de que me he enterado -** Murmuró.

 **\- ¡¿De qué?!** \- Los ojos de Mizuki se abrieron como platos. ¿Acaso había visto su fotografía?.

 **\- Tranquila, Mizu** \- Harumi se acercó y la contempló con el ceño fruncido - Déjala hablar -

 **\- Yo también quiero saber** \- Akiko se arrimó con emoción.

 **\- Suke se le acaba de confesar a Mirko -** Susurró.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?!** \- Exclamó Harumi **\- ¡¿A Mirko?! -**

 **\- Sh, Haru** \- La reprendió Akiko al darse cuenta que había elevado la voz - **Aunque es raro pensarlo…** \- Murmuró pensativa **\- Demonios, Suke es tan lindo -**

 **\- Pues tendrás que buscarte otro, le gustan los hombres** \- Dijo con ironía Saya.

Mizuki quedó en silencio. ¿A Suke le gustaba Mirko?. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Dos hombres… Quizás no era lo más normal pero…

 **\- Oi, Mizuki ¿Estás bien?** \- Le preguntó Harumi quien rápidamente había notado su extraño comportamiento.

 **\- Si, yo solo… -**

 **\- No me digas que también te gustaba Suke -** Saya alzó una ceja.

 **\- No, es que… - ¿Qué podía decir?** \- **Tengo que ir al baño -**

Mizuki tomó su bolso, se dio vuelta y abandonó el aula. Sus tres amigas la contemplaron en silencio y alzaron los hombros. Hacía varios días que Mizuki actuaba extraño. Pero no podía evitarlo, alguien se estaba encargando de que su secreto saliera a la luz. Ingresó al baño y se lavó el rostro con mucha agua.

Si a Suke le gustaba Mirko, entonces… ¿Por qué a ella no le podía gustar Yuuna?. No, ese no era el problema. Se mordió el labio inferior. A Suke le gustaba Mirko pero a Mirko no le gustaba Suke. A ella le gustaba Yuuna y a Yuuna le gustaba ella. ¡Ese era el problema!.

Pensó en su familia. Su padre se había casado con su madre, y luego de su muerte se había casado con otra mujer. Katsu había tenido dos novias y ahora parecía estar saliendo con Misa. Hanako había salido con Gaku. Takara estaba coqueteando con Arata… Incluso Taro estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ruriko. Siempre era un hombre y una mujer…

Bajó la mirada, le entraron ganas de llorar. Ella debía enamorarse de un chico, no de una chica. Respiró hondo y afiló la mirada. Estaba cansada del asunto. Se demostraría a ella misma que Yuuna solo era una confusión, que en verdad le gustaban los chicos.

Cuando su mirada se posó en su reflejo, notó que había algo más atrás pegado en las paredes. Curiosa, se giró y cuando notó otra copia de las fotografías de la fiesta, se apresuró a quitarla.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Hacía cuanto que esa foto estaba ahí?. ¿Acaso alguien la había visto?. El miedo comenzó a escalar por su espalda. ¿Y si alguien más se había enterado?.

Rompió la imagen en mil pedazos y la tiró al inodoro. Tiró de la cadena y contempló cómo los cuentos de pedazos se iban por el retrete. ¿Quién demonios le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Y qué quería?.

Furiosa, abandonó el baño y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del colegio.

 **\- Oi, Mizuki, espera -** Akiko la tomó del ante brazo.

Pero ella no quería seguir con eso. Tiró de su brazo y comenzó a correr. No quería hablar con nadie, al menos por un rato.

 **(...)**

Taro bajó las escaleras y se acercó al pequeño escenario de madera que su instituto destinaba para los eventos curriculares. Se sentó y bajó la mirada, tenía que esperar a que Mizuki saliera de la clase y que Takara terminara de hablar con su maldito novio.

 **\- Oi, mira lo que conseguí -** Ryuki se acercó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

En sus manos tenía la decimoctava edición de una revista para adultos. Taro hizo rodar los ojos.

 **\- Creí que tu padre te había negado la mensualidad -**

 **\- Conseguí un extra luego del examen de inglés** \- Sonrió con aire de victoria.

 **\- Oi, oi, Ryuki -** El pelinaranja frunció el ceño cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado - **Deberías dejar de comprar esto, ya no puedo esconder tus revistas. Mi hermana las encontró y tuve que rogarle para que no le diga a mi madre -**

 **\- ¿Acaso no quieres saber el final de las aventuras de Lady Candy?** \- Dijo burlonamente mientras, sin cuidado alguno, abría la revista.

 **\- Claro que quiero saber, pero… -**

El pelinaranja intentó alejar la mirada de la mujer. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Claro que quería saber como terminaría esa maldita historia erótica. Cuando encontró el desnudo cuerpo de una de las actrices de la industria más novata, se sonrojó. No recordaba cuál había sido su reacción cuando Ryuki llegó con la primera revista y le pidió de esconderla en su casa. Tampoco recordaba la razón por la que había aceptado… Suponía que había pensado que era varonil pero…

 **\- ¡Oi, Taro! -**

La voz de Ruriko los tomó por sorpresa. Ryuki arrugó la revista y la escondió debajo de su cuerpo. La peliceleste se acercó algo curiosa por la nerviosa reacción de los jóvenes, pero posó sus ojos en los del pelinaranja.

 **\- ¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo? -**

 **\- Cl… claro -** Tartamudeó algo torpe.

Cuando el joven se puso de pie, sintió como su amigo le pellizcó el brazo. Clavó su ceño en él y siguió los pasos de la mujer hasta una zona más privada. Los largos cabellos que la noche en el bosque habían estado llenos de lodo, estaban brillantes y sedosos. Típico de Ruriko.

La joven se giró y posó sus oscuros ojos en Taro. El muchacho comenzó a juguetear con el pliegue de su pantalón. Era demasiado linda.

 **\- No te agradecí lo que hiciste la otra noche -** Murmuró - **En realidad, cuando Botan me dejó ahí… estaba algo asustada…** \- Admitió - **Sí no fuera por ti… ¡Y por tu hermano, claro!** \- Añadió antes de que confundiera sus palabras.

 **\- No es nada, Ruriko -** Estaba tan nervioso que apenas era consciente de lo que decía **\- No podría haberte dejado sola…** -

La tenía tan cerca que sus mejillas se ruborizaron. La imagen de Lady Candy apareció en su mente y comenzó a sudar frío. _Maldición, Ryuki ¿Por qué tenías que traer la revista aquí?_ , pensó mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

 **¿Y…** \- Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa - **… cómo van las cosas con Botan? -**

 **\- Supongo que bien** \- Dijo pensativa. Aunque no entendía desde cuando eran tan confidentes - **He hablado con él y me ha perdonado -**

 **\- Me alegro** \- No lo hacía pero ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba metiendo en esa conversación tan personal.

Recordó el secreto que se había guardado por un año. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Ruriko sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, sin que nadie lo juzgara. La razón por la que había entrado al vestuario femenino esa tarde.

 **\- Ruriko, yo… -**

Taro desvió la mirada y divisó a su pequeña hermana corriendo por el patio del instituto. Frunció el ceño sorprendido. Mizuki solía tener una personalidad tranquila y alegre.

 **\- Lo siento, tengo que…** \- El pelinaranja se giró y comenzó a correr detrás de ella - **¡Oi, Mizuki! -**

La morocha ignoró completamente a su hermano y continuó su camino hasta la salida. Tenía que escapar de todas esas personas, solo quería estar sola. Pero antes de que pudiera abandonar el instituto, chocó contra el cuerpo de Takara. La mayor se cruzó de brazos y la contempló seria.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Mizuki? -**

A su lado, Arata la contemplaba serio. Mizuki desvió la mirada. Taro llegó a los segundos y contempló a sus hermanas sin saber qué era lo que pasaba.

 **\- ¿Por qué de repente actúas así?** \- Insistió Takara.

 **\- Ya déjame** \- Murmuró la menor.

 **\- Oi, Mizu, Takara y yo sólo queremos ayudar…** \- Agregó Taro con un tono de voz más dulce.

 **\- ¡No pueden ayudare!** \- Exclamó.

De alguna manera, Mizuki se las arregló para esquivar a su hermana y abandonó el instituto. Por más que Takara y Taro intentaron detenerla, fue imposible. Ambos hermanos quedaron perplejos. Takara se llevó la mano a la frente.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? -** Preguntó con enojo.

 **\- Jamás la vi así** \- Susurró el pelinaranja.

 **\- Quizás sea lo de la fiesta -** Dijo Arata quien había contemplado toda la escena en silencio.

 **\- ¿La fiesta?** \- Taro alzó una ceja.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios pasó en la fiesta?** \- Preguntó la morocha.

Arata abrió su boca pero tres bocinazos interrumpieron sus palabras. Los tres se giraron. Dentro de un coche de lujo, Botan le hacía señas a su hermana para que fuera. Frente al volante, Takara lo divisó. Era el padre de los humanos, no cabía duda. Lo había conocido en la cena de la otra noche y desde entonces se había sentido perturbada por su presencia.

Arata se giró y comenzó a correr al auto.

 **\- ¡Espera, Arata!** \- Takara lo intentó tomar de la mano pero no lo logró - **¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta? -**

Los dos se quedaron sin respuesta. Intercambiaron una mirada y comenzaron a caminar hacía su hogar. ¿Qué podía ser tan fuerte como para perturbar a su hermana de esa manera?. De todas las cosas que venían a su mente, ninguna era agradable.

 **\- ¿Quizás alguien intentó... ? -** La joven no pudo terminar la oración.

 **\- No digas eso -** Taro la interrumpió - **Tal vez sólo se haya peleado con sus amigas o el chico que le gusta haya estado con otra chica delante suyo** \- ¿Por qué su hermana siempre se tenía que ir al otro extremo?.

 **\- Sea lo que sea, va a tener que decirlo** \- Bufó - **¿Por qué no confía en nosotros? ¡Soy su hermana!** -

 **\- Tu la llevaste a esa fiesta -** Comentó, aunque no tenía ganas de discutir con Takara - **Quizás si hablamos con Katsu o Hanako, incluso papá o mamá…** -

 **\- ¿Hablaría con Hanako o Katsu y no conmigo? -**

Taro hizo rodar los ojos. A veces Takara podía ser tan infantil…

Llegaron a su casa y cuando preguntaron por Mizuki, su madre les dijo que estaba en la pileta. El pelinaranja se asomó por la ventana y la encontró sentada en el suelo con las piernas sumergidas. Parecía pensativa.

 **\- ¿Está todo bien?** \- Preguntó Nami - **Me dijo que la dejaron salir un poco antes -**

 **\- Yo hablaré con ella -**

Takara atravesó el umbral de la puerta y caminó hasta su pequeña hermana. Taro la siguió con pasos lentos, no iba a dejar que la mayor arruinará la perfecta oportunidad para hablar con Mizuki.

 **\- Oi -** Takara se dejó caer a su lado - **Vas a decirme que te pasa -**

La menor quitó la mirada de la piscina.

 **\- ¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta, Mizuki? -** Preguntó elevando su tono de voz.

 **\- ¡Ya cállate! -** Gritó y se puso de pie. Los ojos de la morocha estaban inyectados en sangre.

 **\- Solo quiero ayudarte -** Takara frunció el ceño.

 **\- ¡Tu me metiste en esto! -** Esas palabras dejaron desconcertados a ambos hermanos - **¡No quiero tu ayuda! -**

Mizuki comenzó a caminar hacía el interior de la casa cuando su hermana la agarró del antebrazo.

 **\- Pero… -**

 **\- No todo gira a tu alrededor Takara** \- Murmuró agotada.

La menor jaló de su brazo e ingresó a la casa. Los claros ojos de la muchacha se posaron en su hermano. Taro alzó los hombros.

 **\- Oi** \- Nami apareció en el umbral. Tenía a Raiden en brazos - **¿Qué fue eso?** -

 **(...)**

Katsu había llegado temprano al hospital ese día y desde temprano había paseado por las diferentes habitaciones hospitalarias. Pero había reservado la mayor cantidad de tiempo para la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña Sango. Apenas se reunieron comenzaron a colorear. Sango había dibujado la fábrica de osos de peluche que Katsu había dicho tener y el morocho le había llegado un libro lleno de pegatinas para que pudieran jugar. Por alguna razón, disfrutaba estar con ella. Aun sin conocerla se había sentido atraído por esa pobre niña moribunda que apenas tenía fuerza para pintar.

Pero disfrutaban estando juntos y, aunque no podía hablar, Sango se hacía entender. Con una sola mirada Katsu podía saber si ella estaba feliz o triste, si intentaba decirle algo o si quería que siguiera contando sus historias. Tenían una conexión única que Katsu ni siquiera había tenido con sus hermanas cuando ellas eran pequeñas. Tampoco con Akira.

Los dos yacían concentrados en los colores cuando el médico ingresó en la habitación. Katsu alzó la mirada y notó que Misa iba a su lado. La morocha, al divisarlo, frunció el ceño. Se suponía que Katsu debería estar en el piso de maternidad. Cuando Katsu notó que Misa estaba enojada, se puso de pie. Él todavía no era médico y los datos de cada paciente eran confidenciales, por ende él no debía estar ahí cuando el doctor hablara con la madre sobre la situación de su hija. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó la dulce y débil voz de Sango:

 **\- Katsu, no te vayas...** \- Casi parecía un ruego.

Todos los presentes quedaron helados. El morocho se giró con los ojos bien abiertos y los posó en la pequeña que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- **¿Qué dijiste Sango? -** Preguntó su madre al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero la pequeña no quitó sus ojos del joven.

\- **¿Hija? -** Insistió su madre.

\- **¿Sango? ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? -** Preguntó el médico a cargo.

Pero fue en vano, ella no quería hablar con ellos. Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en Katsu y lo contemplaron pasmada. ¿Cómo era posible que su hija le hubiese hablado luego de meses y meses de no poder hablar a causa de su enfermedad?.

\- **Oi, por favor... -** Murmuró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Katsu asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía la camilla, Misa lo intentó tomar de la mano para evitar que se acercara. Pero él la ignoró y se sentó a los pie de Sango. Estiró su temblorosa mano y le acarició la mejilla.

\- **Sango -** Dijo sin estar seguro de que pasaría - **Tu madre quiere escucharte hablar, ¿Podrías decirle algo? -**

La niña desvió la mirada hacía su madre y la contempló con los labios bien cerrados.

\- **Te quiero mami -** Soltó al cabo de unos segundos.

La mujer abrazó a su hija con emoción y comenzó a sollozar. El corazón de Katsu dio un vuelco. Sango estaba hablando, en verdad había hablado. Se giró hacía Misa y la contempló sorprendido, ella también parecía atónita. La madre de Sango le rogó a Katsu para que se quedara mientras el médico hacía las pruebas y le contaba sobre los resultados. Había encontrado en ese joven aprendiz una columna que podía sostener la vida de Sango mucho más tiempo, hasta quizás podía curar su enfermedad. Cuando el profesional terminó de dar el parte médico, abandonaron la habitación no sin antes prometerle que volvería al otro día.

Katsu ingresó en el pequeño vestidor que los médicos disponían para colgar sus batas y guardar sus objetos personales. Se quitó la bata y la colocó en un canasto que iría a la lavandería.

\- **Oi, Katsu... -** Misa no le quitaba la mirada de encima - **Tú... -**

 **\- Lo sé, Misa -** Soltó un suspiro - **Ya hablamos de esto -**

 **\- No, no hablamos -** Se cruzó de brazos - **Tu continuas diciendo que lo sabes, nada más -**

 **\- Vas a decirme que no me ilusione, que no me apegue a esa niña -** Soltó un bufido. Todo eso ya lo sabía.

\- **Katsu, esa niña no va a sobrevivir -** El rostro del morocho cambió rotundamente - **Estas estudiando medicina, eso ya tendrías que saberlo -**

 **\- ¡Claro que lo se! -** Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - **Claro que se que no sobrevivirá, pero... ¿Quieres que la deje sola? -** Se sentía algo impotente - **Ya que no puedo salvarla, al menos... quiero que sus últimos días los viva feliz -**

 **\- Katsu... -**

 **\- No, no quiero hablar de eso -** La interrumpió cansado de esa conversación - **Iré a lo de Gaku, es su cumpleaños -**

Misa lo convenció para ir con él. No era muy amiga de Gaku pero desde que Katsu y él comenzaron a llevarse mejor, comenzó a sentir un apego amistoso por el pelirrojo. Además sería bueno alejarse un poco del hospital y de las rutinas típicas del día para disfrutar con amigos.

Katsu estacionó la motocicleta. Antes habían hecho una parada para comprar pizza y cervezas, era el mejor regalo que le podían hacer. Cuando tocaron la puerta, tuvieron que esperar unos segundos hasta que se abra la puerta. Del otro lado del umbral, Gaku apareció con una sonrisa.

\- **Sabía que vendrías -**

 **\- Te hemos traído tu cena favorita -** Le enseñó las botellas y le guiñó un ojo.

Entraron a la pequeña casa y caminaron hasta el salón. Las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie en casa.

\- **¿Tu padre no está? -** Preguntó el morocho con curiosidad mientras apoyaba las cervezas en la mesa ratona.

\- **Tuvo una conferencia, no volverá hasta el domingo -** Suspiró mientras acomodaba los almohadones.

\- **Oi ¿Hay alguien en la cocina? -** Preguntó Misa al escuchar que los platos se movían.

\- **Sobre eso... -** Gaku desvió la mirada.

\- **¡Sorpresa! -**

Tanto Katsu como Misa quedaron helados. Suki había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto. Había cotado sus largos cabellos y ahora le llegaban hasta los hombros. Sus grandes ojos negros estaban maquillados de tal manera que parecía mucho mayor. Su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y parecía haberse estilizado con los años. En sus manos cargaba un pastel de chocolate. Y una sonrisa delineaba sus rojos labios.

\- **Ha pasado tiempo ¿Verdad, Katsu, Misa? -**

 **\- ¿Ustedes... -** Katsu había quedado petrificado - **... están saliendo? -**

* * *

 **¿Verdad que no se esperaban a Suki?. Les dejaré dos incógnitas: ¿De quién es hija Yuuna? ¿Y quienes son los padres de Ryuki? La última pregunta es más complicada, no he dado una descripción exacta pero les aseguro que son todos personajes reales de One Piece. xD**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre digo, estaré esperando sus opiniones y sus críticas, adoro que sean 100% honestos.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
